Dream Lover
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Christopher Halliwell is a normal sixteen year old boy, except for the fact that he is one of the most powerful Witchlighters in the world. Even with all his powers good looks and 'Charms'Chris can't seem to get a date so he writes a spell...
1. Dreamlover come rescue me

**Title:** Dream Lover

**Author**: alienangel19852003

Summary: Chris Perry Haliwell is a normal sixteen year old boy. Except for the fact Chris, his older brother Wyatt and their cousin Preston are a week away from being inaugurated as the New Charmed Ones. Chris is one of the most powerful Witchlighters ever; but Chris is still in his brother's shadow when it comes to the ladies. He is known as the Twice Blessed Virgin by all the kids at Magic School, until Chris casts a spell that sounds a lot like a Mariah Carey song and a girl from the past shows up and chaos ensues.

**Rating:** PG-13 for swearing violence and mention of sexual acts both heterosexual and homosexual. Light slash. No incest.

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Charmed except for the ones you don't reconize namely, Preston Brody Mathews-Haliwell, Paris Haliwell-Wyatt, and Prudence Melinda Haliwell-Dean. I'm sure you'll figure out which Charmed One these kids belong to LOL! And of course Chris' dream girl. I don't own the title or the lyrics that were used for Chris' spell.

Chapter 1

"That's it I'm gonna kick your ass." Christopher Haliwell shouted at his older brother, Wyatt who looked at him sympathetically trying to suppress his laughter.

"If I had known this was going to happen I would never had made up that nickname." Wyatt said.

Chris threw his back pack down on the attic floor and glared at his brother.

"You were sitting right next to a freaking telepath," Chris said.

"He read my thoughts it's not like I blurted it out and told every one or anything." Wyatt said.

Chris was still pissed off.

"Calm down or you're going to blow the house up. It's not that crucial." Wyatt said.

"It _is_ crucial. You were right Wyatt I am The Twice Blessed Virgin. I can't seem to get any dates. I've only kissed one girl in my life." Chris said dejectedly sitting down heavily on the couch.

"Kissing girls isn't all that it's cracked up to be." Quipped Preston, Chris' cousin as he strode into the room.

"Of course it wouldn't seem very fun for you seeing that you like kissing boys way better." Chris said throwing a pillow at his cousin.

Preston deflected the pillow easily without using his powers. Preston laughed.

"Are we going to practice the song or what?" Preston asked becoming annoyed.

Chris could feel it.

"Is my pain boring you Preston?" Chris asked.

"A little, everyone knows I'm the interesting one. Wyatt is the strong one and you are the overly dramatic one." Preston said with a smirk.

Chris shook his head.

Preston looked like his father or so everyone said but his attitude was all Paige. They never met him Kyle Brody had been killed in that whole Utopia or Fruitopia thing when Chris and Wyatt were really little and then their aunt found out she was pregnant. Chris was only a little more than a year older than Preston.

"I am _not_ overly dramatic." Chris protested.

"You _so _are. It seems only fair that you got empathy. Even Melinda doesn't have that power and Aunt Phoebe is her mom." Wyatt said.

"I need to fix this." Chris said pacing the room thinking.

"I thought we were going to work on some songs down in the basement. All day you keep telling me you want to murder a hit." Wyatt said.

"I think I've found a way to get with the girl of my dreams." Chris said scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"Oh no don't even think about casting a spell to get with Candy. I don't want to have to deal with the personal gain issues." Preston said leaping up realizing what his cousin was thinking.

"No stupid I'm not going to cast a spell to get with Candy. I've been having these dreams about this girl lately and I want to know who she is." Chris said.

Wyatt pulled his cousin away from where Chris was working.

"This could get messy," Wyatt explained.

"More than likely. I'm not going to get blamed by Aunt Piper this time for destroying the attic," Preston said as he and Wyatt stepped a safe distance away from Chris.

"This is perfectly harmless. I'm gonna do this real quick and then we'll go work on that song." Chris said.

The other two boys looked at him as if he was mentally challenged and remained where they were.

"Fine." Chris said turning back to what he was doing.

"_Dream lover come rescue me_

_Take me up take me down  
__Take me anywhere you want to baby now  
__I need you so desperately  
__Won't you please come around  
'Cause I wanna share forever with you baby." _Chris recited sending the other two boys into fits of loud laugher.

He waited for something to happen for a few minutes and then he turned to give the other two the worse cursing out they had received since Piper found out about the house party the three of them threw while the adults were away.

"Shut the fu–" Chris started but he felt a bright light behind him and he stopped in mid word feeling the fear coming from his brother and his cousin and he turned back to see a glowing portal.

A girl with flowing black hair and chocolate colored skin fell out of the portal. He got a chance to look into her eyes before Wyatt threw a sleeping potion at her and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"What in the hell did you do that for? Dude that was her!" Chris said pointing at the sleeping girl on the floor.

"How in the hell was I supposed to know? It's not like you haven't summoned a demon by accident before. You just be glad that was a sleeping potion and not the one that blows stuff up." Wyatt grumbled.

"What is going on up here?" Chris looked over to the doorway and saw his mother Piper standing there.

"Christopher you've got some 'splainin' to do." Piper said glaring at her youngest son.


	2. punk death metal soul rock

**Authors note: If anyone was wondering this story is set in the good future. Also I don't own the lyrics to Bump and Grind. I just thought it would cool if there was a punk rock remix of this song. **

Chapter 2

"Oh damn!" Chris sang perfectly on key hoping that would save him from his mother's wrath.

"Who is she? Chris what did you do?" Piper asked as she came further into the room and saw the girl sleeping on the floor.

"He did a spell." Preston blurted as Piper by passed him and went straight for her youngest son.

"Brownnoser." Wyatt coughed.

"What kind of spell?" Piper asked stepping closer to her youngest son who backed up so far he was sitting on the couch.

"A spell to summon the girl from my dreams." Chris said as he slowly he reached out and handed her the paper that he had written the spell on.

Piper laughed when she read it.

"This actually worked." She said through her fit of laughter.

"We didn't think it would either," Wyatt said laughing as well.

"You don't get to laugh you should have stopped him." Piper said.

"Yeah Ma I know but you know how Chris is when he gets an idea in that head of his," Wyatt said.

"Yes I do. But you two will have to take one for the team. Wyatt go put her in Paris' room while I talk to your father and your aunts and uncle. Then the three of you need to go in the basement and stay out of trouble. We'll call you when your punishment is ready." Piper said.

"You don't trust me to take her in Paris' room?" Chris asked batting his eyelashes innocently.

"No. Your dad told me what _kind _of dreams you were having. Besides I doubt you can carry her down the stairs with out dropping her. I don't want to kill her until we find out if she's a threat to the inauguration." Piper said as Wyatt picked up the girl effortlessly.

Chris gave his mother puppy eyes and an adorable pout. But he knew she was right Wyatt had always been big for his age when he was ten he looked like he was thirteen and now that he was seventeen he looked like he was nineteen or twenty. He had muscles Chris didn't. Chris was tall and lean. He was only an inch shorter than Wyatt, but he was much slighter.

"Just go down to the basement and murder a hit." Piper said after a minute under her youngest son's pout.

Chris got up and followed Preston down stairs. Chris watched as Wyatt put the girl in their younger sister's room. Chris didn't get a longer look because his mother was herding him down stairs.

"I'm goin' I'm goin'." He grumbled.

"Well hurry it up. I got to find your aunts and make another trip back up stairs and I'm not as young as I used to be, part of the reason why the inauguration is so important. Women in their forties shouldn't have to fight demons." Piper said.

Chris snorted; none of the Charmed Ones looked or acted like they were in their forties. He could understand that they were a little tired of fighting demons. Chris finally walked faster following his cousin who was several paces ahead of him into the kitchen, where his sister and his other cousin were trying to do 8th grade math. Chris gave his little sister Paris a playful slap on the shoulder as he passed by.

"Just for that I'm going to read you diary tonight Christopher." Paris teased.

"It's a journal and if you touch it your dead," Chris called as he started down the basement steps.

The basement had been converted into sort of a music room. There were amps microphones guitars, a drum set, and keyboard placed all around the room. Chris looked around his sanctuary frowning something was off but Preston didn't seem to notice.

"What?" Preston asked picking up his bass guitar and throwing the strap over his shoulder.

"Nothing." Chris said trying to shake the feelings off but he couldn't.

"Mom!" Chris shouted running back up the stairs to find his mother his sister his cousin and his aunts battling demons.

Wyatt orbed down a second later and started taking out the demons. Chris and Preston jumped into the fray.

Chris and Piper were blowing up demons in rapid succession while Wyatt and Paris were hitting other demons with bolts of blue electricity, Paige and Preston were redirecting fire balls, Phoebe and Melinda where kung fu fighting. Finally after all the demons were dead. Chris leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor exhausted he had never blown up so many demons at once.

"Everyone okay?" Wyatt asked trying to catch his breath.

All of the Haliwells nodded. Leo and Jason orbed in laughing and singing, Chris and Piper shot them a death glare.

"What's up?" Leo asked looking around at the mess.

"Demons attacked while you were off lollygagging that's what's up." Piper growled.

"Sorry," Leo said.

Chris watched as his Uncle Jason headed over to his thirteen year old daughter.

"Mel?" He asked.

"I'm fine daddy." Melinda said excitedly,

"I got to kick some demon ass." She said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Chris couldn't take her excitement, he swore that girl was like Phoebe made over they looked exactly alike except Melinda had her father's eyes.

He was about to go back down to the basement.

"Oh and your son summoned his dream lover." Piper said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"You heard me. He used a Mariah Carey song as a spell and his dream lover fell out of a portal. We need to talk." Piper said looking at the adults in the room.

"Kids won't you go down to the basement and practice. We need to discuss this situation." Leo said.

Paris and Melinda went down to the basement Preston and Wyatt followed but Chris continued to sit on the floor.

"Chris did you hear your father?" Piper said.

"Yeah but I'm just not listening." Chris said rolling his eyes.

His father was always there when it was time for punishment but he was never there when it was time to give praise, he was always off with Uncle Jason doing God knows what.

"Chris go downstairs and let us talk." Piper said exasperated.

"I will if you promise you won't hurt her." Chris said.

"We won't. We need to hit the book and figure out who she is first." Piper said.

"I'll go check on her and then I'll hit the book." Chris said standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

His aunt Phoebe stopped him.

"Why don't you go downstairs and relax. You're really tense right now sweetie, I'll go check on her." Phoebe said leaving the kitchen.

"You won't hurt her," Chris asked.

"Not unless she's a threat to the inauguration," Piper said.

"She isn't I know it," Chris said.

* * *

Five minutes of reassuring from his parents Chris went down stairs and discovered his siblings and cousins were arguing as usual. Wyatt was on drums yelling at Paris who had her guitar ready to play. Preston was trying to mediate. Melinda was standing by the keyboard crying, Chris could feel all their dueling emotions there was only one way to shut them up, Chris took his place in front of the microphone and began to sing as loud as he could. 

"My mom keeps telling me no but my body is telling me yeah," Chris enjoyed the rapt attention he got.

"Mom is never going to let you sing that tomorrow night." Paris said.

They were performing at the all ages night P3 was having tomorrow,

"What Mom doesn't know won't hurt her, guys we do an amazing mix of this song. We want to have that crowd on it's feet tonight begging for more. This is they way to do it." Chris said.

"He's right you know. We do an awesome mix of this song." Preston said.

"I say we take a vote," Wyatt said.

"Everyone in favor say 'Aye'" Wyatt said.

"Aye!" they all shouted.

"Right then, 1, 2, 3." Wyatt counted off, as he started to beat the drums to an insistent rhythm.

The others started to play their punk rock remix of Bump and Grind.

"I don't want to hurt nobody but there's something I must confess." Chris sang.

"I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind." Chris sang the hook.

Melinda and Preston joined in the harmony was flawless.

"I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind." They had an interesting sound. It was half punk half soul half heavy metal. Chris called it death metal soul rock.

Wyatt was excellent on drums, Melinda was perfect on keyboard with her classical piano training and all, and Paris was good on lead guitar almost better than him which Chris hated to admit to himself. Preston was an awesome bass player. Chris knew he was a great singer; he had an amazing range and could sing any style of music he had given up playing guitar because he liked bouncing around on stage to much to and he kept getting hurt with his guitar in the way.

"See I know just what you want and I know just what you need girl so baby bring your body to me I'm not fooling around with you baby My love is true with you is where I want to be, girl see you need someone like me to satisfy your every need." Chris sang.

* * *

**Meanwhile up in the attic...**

Piper had explained the situation to her sisters, her husband and her brother and law and now they were researching the book. Phoebe had checked on the girl who was still sleeping soundly in Paris' room.

"I'm gonna check with the Elders and see what they know." Leo said orbing out before Piper could stop him.

"I didn't sense anything evil from her, she seems good for the most part," Phoebe was saying.

"What do you mean for the most part?" Piper asked.

"Everyone has a dark side Piper," Phoebe replied.

"I know wanna see mine?" Piper asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That's all the info I got Piper." Phoebe said.

"Why don't I go look through some newspaper article and see if she's missing," Jason suggested eager to get himself out of spending the afternoon with Pissed Off Piper,

"That's a great idea, I'm going to go see what they know over at Magic School." Paige said orbing out.

Piper closed the book and groaned in frustration,

"Go I know you want to go play Mulder and Scully with your hubby," Piper told Phoebe who flashed her an appreciative smile and ran down the stairs after Jason leaving Piper alone in the attic.

She could hear her son singing downstairs, she smiled remembering the Chris who came back to save Wyatt.

She was steadily seeing the same traits evolve in the younger version. She wondered if Chris pulled this kind of stunt in the old future, she humped her shoulders and figured she'd never know and went downstairs and started on dinner.


	3. Dinner at the Halliwell Manor

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter should reveal who the girl is. Bianca also appears in this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Dinner at the Haliwell Manor basically consisted of talking really loud talking otherwise known as yelling. Chris was not a happy camper when band practice was over he was tired and sweaty and Melinda was holed up in the downstairs bathroom. Paris was unnecessarily whiney.

Wyatt got a call on his cell phone and spent the whole time alternating between sulking and arguing with Piper. Preston was the only on at the table in a positive mood. Piper was paranoid about the inauguration, and Paige hadn't returned from Magic School and Leo hadn't returned either. It was just too much for Chris to take.

"Could you please just stop." Chris said in a pained whisper.

Everyone at the table grew silent and stared at him.

"You people seem to forget I can feel everything, I just got this power and I'm really _really _trying to learn how to get it under control. I _have _to get this power under control, if the New Power of Three is going to be as formidable as its predecessor." Chris said.

He could usually block out emotions at school because he didn't have a bond with those people. This was his family so he was uber- sensitive around them due to the bond he had with them especially the ones he had with Piper and Wyatt.

"Sorry." Both Wyatt and Piper said.

Preston tried to ease the tension,

"How about those 'Niners." He said cracking a bad joke.

"Didn't know you were up on sports?" Chris asked thankful for the shift in conversation.

"Dude I love baseball." Preston said taking another bite of meat loaf.

"The 'Niners are a football team Preston." Piper said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh. Good to know." Preston said blushing yet still trying to find an air of dignity.

The whole table laughed all laughter was cut short when Phoebe came running in with Jason.

"We found your mystery girl." Phoebe said out of breath.

"What mystery girl?" Paris asked Chris.

Chris ignored his sister and watched as his uncle produced a newspaper article from his pocket.

"Her name is Diamond Sanders, and she went missing in 2004. When she didn't return from Boarding School for summer vacation her Aunt Rose Colesley reported her missing to the police department San _Antonio _Texas." Jason said.

"What?" All of the Haliwells at the table asked.

Phoebe opened her mouth to speak but the sound of orbs caused all who were in the room to see the youngest Charmed One Paige standing there in her headmistress robe.

"I got some news about your girl, she was a student at Magic School sixteen years ago but then she disappeared. Her name was–"

"Diamond Sanders." Chris interrupted.

"Yeah how did you know?" Paige asked.

"Uncle Jason just told us." Chris explained.

"What is she? I sensed a lot of power when I touched her." Wyatt said.

"She's a witch. Her mother was a witch," Paige replied.

"I sensed something else." Wyatt said.

"Well, the records don't say anything about her father." Paige said.

"Well at least we know she's not evil right?" Chris said.

"We're not out of the woods yet baby." Piper said.

Melinda came in the room.

"Mom Dad where have you guys been?" She asked taking a seat at the table.

"We've been doing research." Phoebe explained.

"About those demons that attacked?" Melinda asked.

"Oh no sweetie, this is about the girl Chris summoned from the past." Phoebe explained.

Melinda shot Chris a look that could be interpreted by all those in the room.

"Prudence Melinda Haliwell! Don't you _ever_ let me catch you thinking thoughts like_ that_!" Phoebe scolded.

"Mom! You said you were going to stop listening to my thoughts." Melinda whined. Phoebe shot her daughter a glare.

"Well if you stop thinking such violent thoughts about your family we wouldn't be having this conversation, and you know how Chris is." Phoebe said.

Everyone except Chris nodded in agreement.

"Hey! For the fortieth time I'm sorry for complicating everyone's lives by just wanting to be happy." Chris said as he got up and walked away from the table he was almost out of the dining room when his father orbed in front of him.

Chris shot Leo a death glare and side stepped him heading for the stairs. Leo wasn't exactly father of the year but he was still a good dad Chris didn't know why he had such utter dislike for Leo.

"What do the Elders know?" Chris heard his mother asked and he paused to listen to Leo's reply.

"Just that the girl disappeared from Magic School in 2004." Leo said.

"While Gideon was still Headmaster." Chris'mother said.

"Wyatt would you go make sure Chris keeps out of trouble." She added a second later.

"Yeah sure, I don't have any _plans_ this evening anyway." Chris heard Wyatt say.

"Do you want me to help the girls with their Math homework?" Asked Preston the eternal mediator.

"Yeah sure, you kids go down to the basement and work on it," Chris heard his Aunt Paige say.

"We want to stay up here what's going on? Who is Gideon?" Chris heard his little sister ask.

He wanted to know too, the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. Chris was so caught up in the conversation he didn't notice Wyatt behind him.

"Boo." Wyatt said grabbing Chris shoulders and scaring him half to death and also pushing him into his first and only premonition.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

Chris was alone in the attic, he turned around to look at a blonde child in a playpen who couldn't have been more than a year old. Then he sensed another presence in the room and ran to the toddler. Only to be flung telekinetically across the room by an unseen attacker.

"Don't make me sacrifice you too." The voice rang out in the empty attic. It was familiar.

Chris crashed into something when the realization dawned on him. _Gideon! _Chris thought. He was up in a blink of eye and running toward the toddler only to receive an athame wound to the stomach. It hurt so much. But when he saw the man who remained invisible until he picked up the child and orbed away with him hurt Chris much more.

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Chris was jolted back when he felt Wyatt shaking him and he remembered everything all the fighting the trying and the dying he remembered everything. All of a sudden he had twenty two years of memories from an awful world. He pushed his other brother way and ran down the steps and back into the kitchen where the adults were convening. 

"Why didn't you tell me? Why in the fuck didn't you tell me I came back from the future?" Chris demanded.

His Aunt Paige looked like she was about to cry, Phoebe turned a shade of green and his mother made a noise that sounded like a cat in a can.

"Son calm down we can talk about this," Chris' father said.

Chris was shaking with anger, but he laughed at his father's comment.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN?" Chris scoffed,

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! NOT UNTIL WE GET SOME STRAIGHTING GOING ON." Chris said.

His mother fainted dishes clattered to the floor breaking the silence that Chris had put every one in.

His aunts rushed to check on Piper and Wyatt came bounding into the kitchen to help too.

"What the fuck is your problem man?" Wyatt shouted pushing past Chris to kneel on the floor with his aunts.

Chris ignored him and turned to Leo and continued his tirade.

"You lied to me! My whole life you lied. You know deep down I expected this from you Leo!" Chris shouted he had never called his father by his first name before; he was channeling some of the other Chris' emotions.

"You left him you abandoned him to suffer at the hands of Wyatt for years and you knew you fucking knew and then when he came back to help you guys you treated him like shit!" Chris continued tears running down his face.

He knew he was acting irrationally. His aunt Phoebe was on her knees sobbing trying to wake up his mother.

"You had a vision." She said looking up at him her makeup smeared.

"Yeah a pretty freaking painful one if you ask me." Chris said.

"What in the hell is he talking about?" Wyatt asked annoyed.

His aunts sobbed harder. Chris pointed a finger at his very shocked father and was about to continue his rant when a young woman shimmered into the Manor.

"Paige I asked aro–" She trailed off when she saw what was going on.

"Oh my God Piper." She cried running over to kneel with the others.

Chris stopped and took notice of Bianca Davies a Phoenix assassin and close family friend.

He had a crush on her from the his mother and her sisters kidnapped her from the rest of the Phoenix clan and took her to the Magic School to be raised there as a powerful force for good until eariler this year when Candice Gilroy transferred to Baker High and his attention shifted. Bianca was five years older than Chris. She was the one who gave him his first and only kiss on his thirteenth birthday. In that moment he completely understood his attraction to her. They had been together before in the other timeline.

Chris put his hand down and looked at her

"What's going on World War Five?" She asked sarcastically.

Chris didn't want her to see him like this. He wiped the tears from his face and tried to act cool.

"I found out something they didn't want me to know." Chris said shooting Leo a look.

"Mom is waking up." Wyatt said helping Piper sit up.

"Wyatt?" She asked.

"I'm here Mom."

"Where's Chris?" She asked.

"He's right here Mom." Wyatt answered shooting Chris a look.

"What's Bianca doin' here?" Piper asked.

"I came to tell Paige what I found out about the mystery girl you guys have." Bianca explained.

"Oh. Well I guess it's time we all have the talk." Piper said as her son helped her up.

"What talk?" Wyatt asked.

"It's all connected." Phoebe whispered as her husband helped her to her feet.

"What are you talking about did you have a premonition?" He asked.

"No." She said wiping away tears.

"It's all connected. The girl is from the 2004. Chris was here from the future then remember and the whole incident with Gideon." Phoebe said. The adults lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"Well I see this is bad time I'm gonna be going," Bianca said.

"No stay this involves you too." Piper said. "Okay now I'm totally lost." Bianca said.

"You're not the only one." Wyatt said.

**Please review tell me what you think**

**Risty**


	4. Blood Stained Memories

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Your support means a lot to me!**

Chapter 4

Piper took over the situation after she allowed her oldest son to help her to her feet.

"Okay everyone have a seat we're going to discuss this calmly and rationally." She said.

She watched as Wyatt pulled out a chair for her to sit in and then he did the same thing for Bianca. Jason eased Phoebe into a chair and Paige calmly picked up the broken dishes and orbed the food into the trash then she took a seat.

Chris remained standing glaring at his father. Piper hated seeing history repeat itself. Piper was about to ask them to sit down when the sound of orbs distracted her. She turned to see her daughter and her niece standing behind her.

"We heard yelling and crying what's going on?" Paris asked.

"We're fine sweetie." Piper said just as Preston orbed in.

"Sorry Aunt Piper they got away before I could stop them." Preston said.

"It's okay Preston, you shouldn't have to baby-sit the girls all the time," Piper said.

"I don't mind. If you have something going on, I could take the girls to a movie or something." Preston said.

"We don't want to go to a movie we want to know what's going on!" Melinda said.

"We demand to know what's going on!" Paris said.

Piper looked at Leo then at Phoebe both of them shook there heads in a silent 'no'.

"Go to the movies with Preston then to the mall. You can take my credit card." Jason said reaching in his wallet and handing the card to Preston.

"What's the limit on it Daddy?" Melinda asked mesmerized by the shininess of the Visa Card, it was a good the thing Melinda loved shopping just as much as Phoebe did.

"You don't need to know that. Preston, remember no pets, and do not allow them to spend over two hundred dollars on one article of clothing." Jason said.

Melinda and Paris were arguing over what movie they wanted to see at that point. Piper thought it was rather poetic that all the kids had a price.

"Okay." Preston said moving over to the girls and preparing to orb them away.

"And Preston, I owe you one." Jason added.

"I'll just use your card to buy myself a new ensemble for tomorrow." Preston said orbing the girls away.

* * *

Chris had calmed down a substantial amount by the time Preston and the girls left. He stalked over and melted into a chair.

"Okay what's going on?" Wyatt asked tentatively.

Chris looked over at his mother who no longer looked as stricken as she was before but Chris could still feel the emotional turmoil she felt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to know what you–he gave up to save the world." His mother said.

"You still should have told me. I have these _memories_._ His_ memories." Chris said.

"You remember his world the bad future?" Paige asked.

"Every detail of it. The destruction, the carnage I remember _everything_." Chris said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wyatt asked.

"Do you want to know what I'm talking about Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"That is what I just asked." Wyatt said.

"Would you all like to know what I know?" Chris asked a spell was already brewing in his brain.

Everyone at the table nodded except for his uncle.

"I don't think I should from what Phoebe told me about you–the other you and the world you came from I don't think I want to know, so would you think any less of your old uncle if I chickened out?"

"Alright Uncle Jason I understand why you don't want to know," Chris said.

"I'll go check on the girl, and maybe go catch that movie with Preston and the girls." Jason said standing up.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked.

He looked at his mother and his brother, who nodded. Chris could feel the confusion Wyatt felt and the sadness their mother felt.

"Open their eyes so they may see what life was like for the other me what's hidden deep inside my memories." Chris said once his Uncle had left the group.

The wind started to blow in the unventilated room and then a two sided hologram no bigger than a flat screen TV appeared over the table and the first memory started to play. A dark haired boy danced into the parlor of the Manor he was no more than eight or nine, Chris recognized the boy as himself. It was around that time that he decided that he was going to devote his energy into being a performer something that seemed to coincide with him seeing the movie _Great Balls of Fire._

The boy stopped in mid step when he saw his older brother talking to a Brute Demon, "You just get him out of the way, then I can begin my quest to rule this sorry planet as I was always meant to." Said the blonde boy he recognized as Wyatt.

"Is that me?" Wyatt asked confused and afraid.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"So this happened to the other Chris?" Chris' father asked.

Chris nodded his eyes never leaving the projection knowing what was going to happen next.

"And if you cross me, or try to hurt my family I will kill you. There will be no place on earth or even in the underworld for you to hide from me. Understand?" The blonde boy on the screen asked his voice had a deadly edge in it that made those watching shiver. The demon bowed and shimmered out.

Finally the blonde boy noticed his little brother who was too shocked to hide.

"Chris." He said slightly shocked but his calm exterior was still in place.

The little dark haired boy looked at his brother with tears in his eyes, "Wyatt were you making a deal with a demon?" He asked.

"I'm afraid your mistaken little brother," The blonde boy said sidestepping his brother.

"You were." Little Chris said tears flowing down his cheeks.

Little Wyatt turned around and said, "Alright you caught me. But if you tell anyone what you saw. I will kill you." Wyatt said and then turned and walked out of the room leaving Chris standing there crying.

"I didn't do that." Wyatt said as the screen flashed another memory.

"I know you didn't sweetie. A Wyatt from an alternate future did that and Chris came back to the past when you were little and Chris wasn't even conceived to save you and stop that from happening," Piper said pointing at the hologram.

"Oh." Wyatt said shooting an apologetic glance at Chris who felt it but didn't acknowledge it he watched as the next memory started to play out on screen.

They had viewed the scenes where Wyatt had threatened Chris and twisted his arm breaking the smaller boy's wrist easily.

The next two memories they saw were of Chris trying to convince his parents that Wyatt was evil a few years later. His mother's response was unexpected, "Chris are you making up lies about your brother?" She asked.

The Piper sitting across from Chris however gasped at her reaction.

"You don't believe me?" The Chris on the hologram asked his mother brokenly.

"No I don't. Wyatt said you broke your wrist doing a trick on your skate board. I think you just said he did it so your father can heal you." She said.

"You don't believe me." The boy whispered running out of the room.

When he told Leo what was going on Leo exploded, "Why won't you just accept responsibly for your own actions you little liar! You are the one who gave Paris that potion and you know it! Now we may never see her again because of you you little shit!"

Chris winced as if his father had said that to him in this time. He could hear his mother's muffled sobbing but he kept his eyes affixed to the screen watching the events unfold. He watched as the other Chris became what his parents said he was disruptive.

He couldn't stop himself from crying he could feel every thing that the Chris on the screen felt. Finally the memory Chris didn't want to see. He watched as the other Chris came downstairs it was his birthday, his fourteenth birthday the day his mother would die in that timeline.

The whole family was in the kitchen that morning with the exception of Paris and she had been lost the year before. Naturally Leo wasn't there. He watched as Chris slid into his chair.

"G' mornin' birthday boy." His Aunt Paige said.

"Good morning." He said brightly.

"So are we in a good mood this morning?" His other Aunt asked.

"We are." He agreed.

"Good maybe you won't get into a fight today." His mother said setting a plate of food in front of him.

She saw the frown forming in the boy's brows and the pout in his lips.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." She said softening her tone and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what you wanna do this afternoon Cuz?" Preston asked.

"I don't know, but wherever we go we have to be gone long enough for them to set up for the surprise party." The Chris on screen said.

The Piper on screen stamped her foot and gave her sisters a look.

Preston ignored Chris' comment and continued, "You aren't grounded anymore so maybe we can go to the arcade play a few games chill, you can scam on some squirrel I can try to feel on some guy's nuts you know the usual." The Preston on screen quipped.

The Chris on screen laughed. Paige shot Preston a look. Preston had been openly gay for as long as anyone could remember everyone was cool with itbut Paige didn't like the idea of him being so _wide_ open or being sexually active.

"Preston Brody Mathews-Haliwell!" The Paige on the screen shrieked at her son.

"Ear muffs! Children in the room!" Wyatt said from where he was leaning on the island drinking juice.

"It was just a bad joke! I don't go around feeling up random guys. I've never even kissed a boy before," Preston admitted blushing.

Chris tore his eye away from the screen to see his Aunt Paige's reaction, "It's nice to know that my kid is a good kid even in an alternate timeline." She said matter of factly

. While the Paige on screen breathed a sigh of relief, "Good to know." She said.

"You guys better get going." The Phoebe on screen said.

"I'm vapor." The Wyatt on screen said orbing away.

"Later." The Chris on screen said orbing away.

Preston orbed away with a dramatic wave.

"Hey. Guys what about me!" Melinda called.

"No Whitelighter powers remember!" Melinda called. Preston orbed back in and took her by the hand. All of the adults on screen were laughing.

"They won't be laughing long." Chris blurted before he could stop himself.

"How do you know that?" Piper asked.

"It's that Chris' fourteenth birthday." He said.

"Oh the day of the Event." Phoebe said reverently.

Chris didn't even have to look at her to know she was crying.

The next scene started, Chris orbed into the manor with Preston and Melinda. "That was awesome dude I can't believe you did that." The Preston on screen was saying excitedly.

They were in the foyer. "Now act surprised." Melinda said with an impish smile.

"I'll try." The Chris on screen said as they walked into the parlor and saw the bodies on the floor.

Jason was holding Phoebe's lifeless body and sobbing into her chest. "Mommy!" Melinda shrieked rushing over to where her father was .

Paige was on her back with an athame sticking out her chest. Preston didn't run over he simply sank to the floor and started to cry, the Chris on screen didn't see his mother.

"Mom." On screen Chris called running into the kitchen looking for her. He found his father there with her holding her and sobbing.

"Dad…" Chris said choked by his sobs.

"I was too late." The Leo on screen whispered finally lifting his head up from Piper's neck.

"I tried to heal her… I was too late… the Elders… I was in a meeting…" Leo whispered.

"No!" Chris shrieked, falling down on his knees.

Everyone watching was affected by the scene. Leo was crying. Piper and Wyatt were both crying on each other's shoulders. Bianca had tears streaming down her face, Paige and Phoebe were hugging each other and crying. Chris was crying the hardest for having to see it twice. Leo put an arm around him and pulled him close. Chris cried well into the next scene. He didn't really need to see it he knew what it was. He didn't want to see it again. He just resigned to let his father hold him.

When Chris recovered from his mini breakdown. He went back to watching the memories.

In the one playing Chris, Preston and Melinda in the kitchen with Jason while he was preparing dinner, the scene before was when Wyatt's cover was blown when Melinda's premonition showed that he was really behind the attack that killed the Charmed Ones. They were all a year older harder. Preston was helping Melinda with fractions. Chris was trying to do his own homework but not having very much luck, when Wyatt shimmered in with his demon posse.

"Did you miss me?" Wyatt asked.

"The answer to that would be a hell no you murderer." The Chris on screen said with venom in his voice.

"That isn't the way to treat family." Wyatt said after laughing manically. "You could at least say hello before I kill you all." Wyatt said.

"Wy this isn't you." Preston said. "We can fix it your under a spell." Preston said.

"Oh suck my dick. Wait a minute you might like that." Wyatt scoffed. Melinda threw down her pencil and charged at him. "Mel no!" Chris screamed just a second before Wyatt broke the arm she was about to punch him with twisting it behind her and pulling her back against his chest. Melinda screamed to high heaven.

"Please don't kill her. Take me instead," Jason pleaded.

"I have to kill her before those three become the new Power of Three. After I kill her you can be next if you like." The Wyatt on screen said casting a hateful stare in his uncle's direction..

Preston and Chris leapt up from their chairs, "You don't want to do this." Chris said.

"Of course I want to do this, I've been planning this for years," Wyatt said as he ran his hand across Melinda's throat.

Chris and Preston tried to attack but were rebuffed by Wyatt's demon bodyguards. Chris tried to use his powers on them. "You idiot we are immune to your powers," One of the demons said. Chris tried to get to Melinda. Preston wasn't having much luck either.

"I can't orb!" Preston declared just before he got knocked out.

"Of course not I can't have you escaping can I or having that meddlesome father of ours coming in." Wyatt said to Chris. Two demons were holding him.

"When I get out of this you are going to wish you hadn't touched her." Chris told the demons who just laughed at him. Wyatt tightened his grip on Melinda's throat. Jason lunged at Wyatt only to be grabbed by another demon.

"Don't kill her, kill me instead." Chris said.

Wyatt laughed, "I don't want to kill you Christopher. I want you to rule at my side the way you were always meant to." Wyatt said.

Chris was crying, "I won't turn my back on everything Mom and our Aunts stood for, just kill me and get it over with." Wyatt snapped Melinda's neck with easily and tossed her body to the floor.

The cry of on screen Jason mirrored the cry of Phoebe who was sitting in at the end of the table, "My baby." She sobbed.

"Sweetie that didn't happened we changed it. Chris changed it. Mel is alright." Paige said trying to soothe her sister.

"What's wrong with me–I mean him? I would never do anything like that." Wyatt said through his tears.

Chris knew it was true. His brother was a softy he would never hurt his family. Bianca put a hand on Wyatt's shoulder, "That isn't you." She said. Chris rolled his eyes. He could sense her infatuation for Wyatt.

He had known she had a little crush on Wyatt when she was over on Easter Dinner last month when he first started developing Empathy. He was just getting over his crush, but with the other Chris' history with Bianca he couldn't help being a bit bitter about it.

The next memory was from two years later when Preston and Chris were under attack in an alley way. Bianca shimmered in clad in a leather cat suit that hugged her curves and punched her fist through the chest of the demon who was choking Preston. She removed his powers and then broke his neck. Chris blew up the rest of the demons with a few rapid flicks of his wrists.

"Who are you?" The on screen Chris demanded helping his cousin up.

"You're welcome." On screen Bianca snarked.

On screen Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'm Bianca," She said. "Now come with me if you want to live." She said as she sashayed down the alley.

On screen Chris gulped and followed. Preston followed them shrugging his shoulders.


	5. Chris and Bianca: 2023 Bonnie and Clyde

**Authors Note: I'm sorry about the delay in this story. My computer was sick and I went on vacation I'm back now. So on with the story!**

Bianca and Chris: 2023 Bonnie and Clyde

Chris smirked as he watched on screen Bianca sashay into the warehouse where the Resistance was staying with his on screen self and Preston following closely. He tried not think of how that could be his reality too. If the other Chris hadn't did what he did they would all be living that life.

Wyatt let out a low whistle, "God bless spandleather." Wyatt whispered his eyes fixed on the screen..

Bianca hit him playfully on his shoulder. "What I am I in this reality a dominatrix?" She asked.

Chris looked over at her. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a peasant top a far cry from overconfident leather wearing Bianca. There was a snicker from the end of the table.

"You should have seen that other outfit." Paige said.

Chris turned his attention back to the screen. Everyone in the warehouse turned to regard on screen Bianca. "Halliwell boys this is the Resistance. Guys these are the Haliwell boys." On screen Bianca said with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"Excuse me what is the Resistance?" Preston asked. On screen Bianca made a dramatic turn and faced him.

"These are the people who fight everyday and sometimes die protecting the world from your brother." Bianca said and with that she stalked off.

Another scene started to play out on screen. There was a battle going on Chris and Bianca were hiding behind a wall as energy balls whizzed by them.

"Be ready on three." On screen Chris said.

"You must be up out of your mind if you think I'm about to jump out there into that." On screen Bianca said.

"Trust me." Chris said.

"That's just the thing I don't know if I can." She replied.

On screen Chris gave her a look. "I'm not asking you to do anything I'm not going to do. Look they are expecting us to retreat like the others. I know my plan is going to work. I just need to be close enough to them and to to get a good enough shot and toget there I need you to back me up." On screen Chris said.

"Alright but this plan of yours had better work. And if it does you owe me." On screen Bianca said.

"Owe you what?" Chris asked.

"You'll see." Bianca said.

The next scene was Chris orbing them into another warehouse. Preston and some other members of the Resistance were already there trying to stop the five little girls they had rescued from crying.

"You weren't followed?" On screen Preston asked standing up.

"There wasn't any one left to follow us," Bianca said putting one arm on Chris' shoulder.

"You killed all of those demons?" Preston asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was a piece of cake. Well more like really difficult cake," Chris said.

"Looks like." Preston said eying their sooty and torn clothes.

"I'm going to go shower and change." Bianca replied as she started out of the room. She stopped when she reached the doorway.

"Remember Chris you owe me. When I finish I want you to get cleaned up we're going out. On a date." Bianca said walking out of the bathroom leaving Chris shocked and Preston grinning.

The next scene was of Bianca and Chris walking through the ruins of Golden Gate Park.

"I hate what the city has become. What our lives have become. All the fighting the dying and the sacrifice. I wish there was a way to change things." Bianca said. "Me too. I used to come here every Saturday with my mom. If she knew what this place had become… what our family has become…" On screen Chris said his eyes sad.

They sat down on the only stone bench that hadn't been destroyed.

"I think she would be proud to know what a great man you've become." On screen Bianca said.

"You think I'm a great man?" On screen Chris asked. On screen Bianca nodded.

"You said this morning that I was a wuss. And a geek and a–" On screen Chris was saying but Bianca silenced him with a kiss.

"Haven't you ever heard of flirting?" On screen Bianca asked after breaking off the kiss.

"Yes I have but the name calling is so third grade." On screen Chris replied.

"And the punching is so middle school, and tripping me that is so sixth grade, I seriously thought you hated me." He said.

"You have a lot to learn about women." On screen Bianca said.

"I suppose you are going to teach me?" On screen Chris asked.

"Depends on how good of a student you are." On screen Bianca said leaning in to kiss him again.

The scene changed to Chris sitting on a ratty leather sofa in another worn down building intently focused on what he was writing in a legal pad. He didn't notice that Bianca had slinked out of the bedroom in skimpy blue lingerie. Bianca wasn't one to be ignored.

"You know all work and no play make you a dull boy Chris." She said strutting over to him.

On screen Chris didn't look up. "I've got to finish this spell B," he said scrawling intently on the page in front of him.

However Bianca wasn't deterred. She poised in front of him with her hands on her hips. Chris still didn't look up. Bianca took the legal pad out of his hands.

That got his attention, "B…" he started looking up.

On screen Chris gulped when he saw what Bianca was wearing.

"You like?" She asked.

"You know I do. I did get it for you." Chris said

. "Last Christmas, I remember. Do you remember what happened the last time I wore it?" She asked.

"Yeah just before Wyatt had Barbas pay Preston a little visit." On screen Chris said his jaw clenching in anger. On screen Bianca straddled him and stroked his cheek.

"Before that," she said.

On screen Chris smirked his anger slowly draining. "I remember." He said.

Chris realized what was about to happen next before it played out on screen.

"How about we go in the parlor until this scene is over?" Chris asked nervously, he didn't like the idea of his family seeing him being intimate with Bianca.

"No way we're going to miss the next scene," Wyatt said.

"Can't you like fast-forward like a movie?" Leo asked.

"No I forgot to put that in the spell." Chris said sarcastically.

"So they are really going to… are we really going to…" Bianca asked.

"Yes. And the bra is about to come off." Wyatt reported.

"Let's go let's go." Piper said unnerved by the fact that Chris' liaisons were about to be played out on screen. Everyone got up. Piper covered Wyatt's eyes and everyone averted their eyes except Bianca who was too shocked not to look.

"I should stay in here to let everyone know when the next scene starts." Chris said but his Dad just pushed him out of the kitchen.

They sat in silence in the parlor. The moans from the other room were very much audible and Chris was very embarrassed.

"I wish we could turn the sound down on that thing." Paige said, Piper gave her a look.

"How long is this going to go on we've been in here for fifteen minutes. I thought these memories were brief." Phoebe said.

Chris blushed and looked down at his black high-top Converse. "Sorry but this scene is important to the story. It's the first time they've been together since Preston got attacked by Barbas, Chris pulled away from Bianca to help take care of Preston after it happened. This is the night he proposes." Chris said.

"Proposes!" Bianca said. Chris nodded unable to meet her eyes. We… they must have been really close then." Bianca said.

"We were the 2023 Bonnie and Clyde with out all the crimes." Chris said with a smirk.

"What happened to Preston?" Paige asked.

"You don't want to know," Chris said grimly. "He survived though." Chris said. "I think it's over now." Chris said starting into the kitchen. The others soon followed. The next scene was Bianca and Chris in the Haliwell Museum the day he went back in time.

It was the scene in the attic, on screen Chris had just summoned the book and read the spell. They were saying good bye and Bianca was fighting off demons. Chris paused before going into the portal.

"I'll take care of him you don't even have to say it," She grunted.

"I was going to say I love you. But that will work." Chris said smiling a grim smile as he leapt into the portal.


	6. Chris to the rescue

Chapter 6

The next scenes were from the day they battled the Titans. The first scene was when Chris 'saved' Phoebe and Paige from the Meta. The second was when the Charmed ones were Goddesses and Paige the Goddess of War threatened to castrate him. Phoebe who was the Goddess of Love asked if there was something else they could cut off. Piper the Goddess of Earth tried to mediate.

"Finally something I remember." Paige said as the scene where Leo had just given Piper and Paige the empathy blocking potion.

Paige and Phoebe had just left the attic.

"So it worked no nausea no queasiness nothing like that?" Chris asked Piper.

"Nope nothin'." She responded before she too left the attic leaving Chris and Leo standing there.

"Well it looks like we're one big happy family again." Chris said.

"You're not family." Leo said stalking out of the attic, never seeing his comment had hurt Chris. On screen Chris drank the empathy blocking potion he had gotten for himself.

"I can't believe you said that to him!" Piper said kicking Leo under the table.

"OWW!" Leo said reaching down to rub his shin.

Chris smirked and turned his attention to his mother telling his father off. When she got finished with him Phoebe started in. Then Paige had her turn. Then Wyatt and Bianca sniped at him for a few minutes. The group ignored the screen to argue.

"None of us knew who he was then! I know I shouldn't have said those things but Piper you said some stuff too." Leo said.

Chris tuned out his parents argument he could hear Preston calling for him and he sounded kind of panicked.

"Mom, Dad, guys I-I gotta go Preston is calling for me." Chris said standing up.

His empathy was starting to kick in he was feeling what Preston was feeling. He was scared.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked. Chris didn't say anything he simply orbed out.

Chris rematerialized in the alley way right behind the Mall. He could hear Preston begging to be let go. He stepped out from behind a dumpster to see Preston being pressed up against the wall and lifted a foot off the ground by Xavier Santos captain of Baker High's wresting team Preston's previous crush.

"Let me go please," Preston begged.

"I thought this was what you wanted." Xavier said in his thick Spanish accent.

"Maybe he changed his mind." Chris said walking over to them.

He tried to look intimidating but he seriously doubted it was working out for him.

"I get it you like to keep it in the family. Too bad your big brother's not here to protect you. When I get done with him we're gonna have a go." Xavier said with a menacing tone.

Chris was bored, normally he would have called for Wyatt but instead he rolled his eyes and flicked his wrists freezing Xavier.

"Thanks, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come." Preston said orbing down from where he was being held.

"No problem. Let's get out of here before he unfreezes." Chris said. T

hey walked into the Mall. "Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine." Preston said. Chris shook his head.

"You aren't fine you're scared to death. Are gonna tell me what was going on back there?" Chris asked.

"Yesterday I put a note in his locker. I told him I liked him and if he was interested we could hook up sometime." Preston said.

"I ran into him at the food court when I was getting a smoothie with the girls and he told me he had something to tell me so we went in the outside. We were kissing and stuff and he wanted to go farther and I told him I wasn't ready and he tried…" Preston trailed off.

"It's okay. Why didn't you do a thought projection, you know make him see like the Principal walking up or something and totally scare the crap out of him." Chris asked.

"I don't know I just couldn't think I was so scared. You were the only person I could call." Preston said.

"I'm glad I could help. But I don't want to ever hear about you going to some secluded area with a boy you barely know." Chris said,

"Now let's find the girls and get home." Chris said putting his arm around his cousin's shoulder.

The girls were easy to find. They were with Jason in the center of the food court drinking smoothies. "Chris what are you doing here, I thought that you had that thing going on at the Manor?" Jason asked.

"I did but I wanted a smoothie." Chris lied easily.

Preston mouthed a thank you when their uncle wasn't looking.

"So what's going on at the house? What are you guys trying to hide from us?" Paris asked.

"Paris if they are hiding something from us do you think Chris would come out and tell us?" Melinda asked.

Paris frowned considering it for a moment. "No, I just thought I'd try the direct approach and if that don't work I'll just tickle it out of him," Paris said and she started to tickle Chris.

He tried to squirm away from his little sister; he was always the most ticklish in the family and Paris knew exactly were to attack and soon Mel started tickling him too. He was laughing so hard, he was crying, "

Okay okay I give up," Chris said. They stopped tickling him. The two girls looked at him while he fought to catch his breath.

"It was supposed to be a secret but we were planning you guys a party for passing eighth grade." Chris said.

"Really?" Mel asked.

"No stupid," Paris said.

"He isn't going to tell us he doesn't think we are mature enough to know." She added.

"Well we might just have to tickle him until he thinks other wise." Mel said reaching out to tickle Chris again but he grabbed her wrist and said,

"Proving once again that you guys are still to immature to deal with grown up issues."

Mel jerked her hand away and sulked.

"Wanna see the movie with us it starts in five minutes?" Paris asked.

"I gotta head home. We still have to figure out why those demons attacked earlier." Chris said standing up.

"I think I'll go back with you. I'm kind of tired." Preston said standing up as well.

"Preston what happened to your shirt?" Mel asked twirling the straw from her smoothie.

"It got ripped in the bathroom. I'll see you guys at home." Preston said.

"Think Xavier is still frozen?" Preston asked.

"My freezes don't last as long as my mom's." Chris said as they walked out side.

One glance down the alley way proved that the freeze had worn off. They kept walking until they were deep in the parking lot. They got behind a huge suburban and orbed home.

They rematerialized in the bedroom they shared with Wyatt. Preston sat down on his bed.

"Preston what happened is not your fault okay, Xavier is an animal." Chris said he was picking up on Preston's feelings again.

"I know but I thought he liked me." Preston said.

"One day you'll find the right boyfriend until then don't get so down on yourself. It could have happened to a lot of people and it has." Chris said.

He hated when Preston got sad.

"Okay tonight is movie night, you get to pick the first movie." Chris said.

"Okay. I'm going downstairs to get some cookies." Preston said orbing down stairs.

Chris was about to open the door and go check on Diamond when Wyatt came in.

"Chris." He said grabbing the younger boy and pulling him into a bear hug so tight he could barely breathe.

"Jeez Wy I do need to breathe." Chris managed to choke out.

Wyatt finally released him."Sorry, we just watched the…" Wyatt said.

Chris looked at his older brother quizzically. "Wyatt are you crying again?" Chris asked.

"Dude. That was heavy; you died trying to save me. And I was such dick to you and to the whole family I don't deserve a brother like you." Wyatt sniffled.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Finally the credit I deserve, you guys can erect a statue in my honor tomorrow but tonight we've gotta cheer up Preston, he almost got raped by Xavier at the Mall tonight." Chris said.

"What? Xavier Santos the freshman?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah." Chris said. "What did you do?" Wyatt asked.

"I froze him and we ran off," Chris said.

"I'm gonna give him the ass kicking of lifetime when I see him on Monday." Wyatt said cracking his knuckles.

"Are you going to tell the others about this?" Wyatt asked. "Preston doesn't want me to. I doubt he wants me to tell you, but he probably knows that I am." Chris said.

"How's Preston holding up?" Wyatt asked.

"He feels ashamed and guilty and about a million other things right now," Chris said.

"How did it happen?" Wyatt asked.

"Pres wrote him a letter yesterday and then they ran into each other at the Mall and Xavier told Preston he wanted to talk in private, so they went out into the alley behind the Mall. Xavier wanted to go farther than Preston did and he would have if I hadn't got there it would be history repeating itself." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

"Remember the scene right before the other me and the other Bianca were about to get it on he mentioned Barbas paying Preston a little visit?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Wyatt said.

"Barbas raped him. He'd been obsessed with Preston stalking him for months and he knew his greatest fear and when he had him paralyzed by it that's when he made his move." Chris said.

"That bastard, I wish we could vanquish his sorry ass again." Wyatt said.

"After it happened Preston totally shut down, he thought it was his fault. That he was too flamboyant." Chris said.

"And you took care of him. You made him feel better right?" Wyatt asked.

"I tried, you know how Preston is. He's always trying to be perfect." Chris said.

"Even in that timeline he was saving himself for marriage." Chris said with a smirk.

"In a timeline where even you were getting some?" Wyatt asked with a smirk.

"You are so getting a worm on your pillow for saying that." Chris said laughing.

He liked having his brother not be evil it was hard to imagine him anything other than the big old goofy Wyatt that was right in front of him.

"You're not going to jump on my back and ride me to the ground?" Wyatt asked bracing himself for an attack.

"No I'm going to take the high road and punk you when you least expect it. I might not do it tonight and probably not to tomorrow night but someday Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Chris said opening the door to their room to find his mother standing there crying.

"Mom are you okay–" He managed to get out before she pulled him into an even tighter hug than Wyatt had.

"Chris I just saw what happened." She sobbed, "I didn't know they never told me everything."

"It's okay Mom." Chris managed to whisper.

Finally, she released him. She held him at arms length looking in his eyes, Chris could feel how proud she was of him, but he could also feel her fear. She brushed some stray hair off his forehead and tried to smile but it didn't come close to reaching her eyes.

"Mom, I know you're scared that something is going to happen to me." Chris said.

"I can't help it." She said.

"I'm going to be okay Mom." Chris said.

"I know, just seeing that…" She trailed off.

"It had to happen so Dad could do what he did. It turned out okay, it always does." Chris said.

"You're so brave baby boy." She said pulling him into another hug.

"Where do you get your strength from?" She asked letting him go.

"I get it from you." He said.

She smiled, "I'm going to go hit the book, tell your aunts to get up here now and put that whiskey away."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask." She said.

"I wasn't going to." Chris said, as he started down stairs.

"One day I swear we are all going to end up on Jerry Springer." She said starting up the attic stairs.

"You know you'll love it." Chris said with a smirk

. He went down and told his aunts what his mother had said. Both of them launched themselves at him and he was in one of their famous Chris Sandwiches. When he was finally able to breathe his father pulled him into a bone breaking embrace.

"Dad I know it was hard for you to have to watch that again." Chris said once his father let him go.

"It was but I needed to see it again. I was still holding on to some things from that time that I needed to let go."

"That's good for you Dad. I'm sorry for earlier." Chris said.

"It's okay," his father said smiling good naturedly.

"I should get up there before your mother comes down to get me." He said.

Chris followed his dad through the parlor where Preston was now sitting in front of the big screen with a massive bowl of ice cream and a glassful of something that did not look like soda.

"Hey Pres what's up?" Chris asked.

"The skies the ceiling take your pick." Preston said pasting on the fakest smile Chris had ever seen.

"Preston what you got there." Chris said gesturing to the glass.

"Some Jack Daniels you want some?" Preston asked.

"No! And you shouldn't have any either! This isn't like you at all Preston. Do you remember what happened the last time I decided to knock back a few? I'm still doing community service." Chris said.

"I'm not drinking that much and besides I'm not going to go streaking an all girls school basketball game." Preston said taking a long swig from the glass.

"I thought you said I should loosen up." Preston said. "I meant stop putting all of that pressure on yourself. Take some chances like ask out that cute conjurer at magic school I didn't mean drink yourself into a stupor." Chris said.

"Whatever, it's my life I'll do what I want." Preston said.

"What you do affects the whole family. Now go pour the liquor out," Chris said firmly.

"Fine." Preston said as he emptied the contents of the glass out on the rug.

Chris jumped back to avoid getting whisky on his shoes and jeans.

"Preston!" Chris shrieked.

"You told me to pour it out so I did. You told me to take a chance and I did I wrote Xavier that letter." Preston said.

"I had no idea you were going to do that!" Chris said.

"I meant for you to pour that out in the sink." Chris said.

"I know you don't want me to but I'm going to have to tell them what happened to you." Chris said.

"No!" Preston said.

"I have to. They can help." Chris said starting to walk away but Preston grabbed his arm.

"Don't tell them please I'll clean this up and I won't drink anymore." Preston said pleading with his big blue eyes.

"Alright. I won't tell." Chris said knowing that making that promise would come back to bite him the ass.

"When Wyatt gets off the phone you want to start movie night?" Chris asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. I'm gonna clean this up first and then go take a shower." Preston said.

"Okay." Chris said.

Chris went to go check on Diamond. He hadn't got a chance to earlier because of all the drama. He walked up the stairs and into Paris' room. He stood in the door way for the longest time staring at her the girl he had seen so many nights in his dreams it was weird being in the same room with her.

Chris wondered when she would wake up. He wanted to talk to her but he knew Wyatt's sleeping potions were strong she would probably be asleep another three or four hours at least. Which would give him time to help Preston feel better. Or at least he hoped. They all had to be strong this week so he needed to get through to Preston and fast. If any demons got wind that they were vulnerable there could be major problems.


	7. Dreams

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love getting feedback! So here's another chappy. Keep the reviews coming! **

Chapter 7

An hour later Chris, Wyatt, and Preston were all in their pajamas sprawled out in living room on the floor in front of the big screen watching Cruel Intentions. Chris actually thought he was going to get through movie night with out seeing some guy's ass. He figured it was better than Old School were Will Ferrell ran down the street naked. Or when they showed Kevin Bacon's penis in Wild Things. But Preston picked the movie so Chris didn't complain. However he did enjoy seeing Sarah Michelle Gellar make out with Selma Blair.

The house was unusually quiet. Paris was sleeping over at Phoebe and Jason's place across the street. The Charmed Ones were holed up in the attic with their Whitelighter working on hopefully their last vanquish as the Power of Three. They had told the boys to butt out. Chris was happy to oblige but he could tell Wyatt wanted to get involved. Preston was still in a funk.

Chris was toying with an idea of how to help him but it would cost too much for Justin Timberlake to make a house call.

"Hey Wyatt what did you do with the Easy Cheese?" Chris asked.

Wyatt tossed him the can and he caught it one handed. Instead of spraying the cheese out on the Ritz crackers lying on the blanket right in front of him Chris sprayed the cheese directly into his mouth.

"This is an extremely lame way to spend a Friday night you two do know that. You didn't have to cancel your plans to hang with me." Preston said.

"What are you talking about Pres. I never have any plans on Friday nights." Chris said.

"We do this every Friday. Saturday is date night." Wyatt said.

"It's fun." Chris said through a mouthful of cheese.

"The sad part about that is that it's true. I'm having more fun than I would be if I were out with Trina." Wyatt said.

"That's because we're not bitching at you," Preston said dryly.

"Trina Chou is a bitch. She is the biggest bitch since bitchy went to bitch town in bitch mobile. I don't see how you put up with her." Chris said.

"She's a total freak in the bed." Wyatt said.

"That is the only reason why your with her because she puts out!" Chris asked.

"Basically and she's also a witch and I don't have to hide anything from her." Wyatt said.

"I thought you really liked her. Otherwise I wouldn't have been so nice to her." Chris said.

"Get over it." Wyatt grunted, and Preston smiled for the first time since he'd gotten back from the Mall.

Chris stuck out his tongue at Wyatt and they watched the rest if the movie.

"Would you please quit humming that damn song?" Wyatt said.

"No." Chris replied, "It's stuck in my head."

"Nothing else sticks in there." Wyatt said.

Chris rolled his eyes, and continued to hum the song; he fell asleep at the end of the movie. He was having the same dream that he had a million times before.

* * *

He was in an open room over looking the ocean, moonlight spilling through the sheer curtains adoring the open French doors. There was a large canopy bed at the center of the room. The sheets on it were deep purple. He saw her standing in the doorway staring out into the ocean. Jet black hair falling somewhere past her knees, he always liked her hair it was so long. Not very many women wore their hair that long, his mother's hair was to the middle of her back and it was considered too long by the day's standards. 

He seemed to float toward her, she turned to look at him with her amazing eyes. That was another unusual thing about her, they were a weird sliver color and he always seemed to fall into them. In that moment he completely understands why her name is Diamond. Her eyes so clear so pure like diamonds. It doesn't take long before he's touching her face. Her skin is so smooth and rich just like chocolate.

And her lips are just as soft. He leans down a ways considering that she is nearly a foot shorter than he is capturing the glossy full lips in a searing kiss that puts fire in his blood. He pulls her closer and holds her tighter; he doesn't feel like they are close enough. Truth is he never feels like he's close enough unless he's inside of her. Only then he's whole.

He knows she feels the same way. She doesn't have to say it but she does, she breaks off the kiss to beg him.

"I want you." She pants.

He doesn't say anything he just wants to make her beg some more in her country accent by nibbling on her neck a bit. "Chris…" she whines.

"Please." She whimpers.

With practiced ease he guides her over to the bed and lays her down. She's looking up at him in way no one has ever looked at him. He is just about to orb her clothes off when a kick in the butt jolts him awake.

Chris woke up with a grunt, prying open his tired eyes to see his brother towering over him like the giant that he was.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Would you shut up; some people are trying to watch Kate and Leopold." Wyatt said snapped.

"I wasn't saying anything," Chris protested.

"No you were moaning really loud. You were having one of your freaky ass dreams weren't you?" Wyatt asked.

Chris didn't answer, he just orbed up stairs.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile in Paris' room…**

Diamond Sanders shot straight up in bed, and looked around the strange room.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.**


	8. With You

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! I don't know how to proceed with these next few chapters if you have any suggestions shout 'em out okay on with the fic!** **I do not own the lyrics **

Chris rematerialized in Paris' room. Diamond was sitting up with looking at him with wide frightened eyes. She squinted at him.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Chris smiled he loved her voice, her accent was even thicker when she was sleepy.

"You're at Halliwell Manor. It's where I live I'm Chris." He said.

"I know you, you summoned me. Wait did you say Halliwell Manor?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm Chris Halliwell." He said.

"You must be the Charmed Ones Whitelighter from the future. You are cute. All the girls from my Advanced Magic Class were talking about you for days. I didn't get to meet you or come to the Manor because Headmaster Gideon had me working on some lame ass assignment." She said sounding very not happy about missing out.

Chris flinched when she mentioned Gideon's name.

"I was. But that was a long time ago." He said.

She sat up some more and the comforter fell away revealing her lacy black bra. She realized it had fallen away and covered herself back up.

"Um… what happened to my clothes?" She asked nervously. Chris got quite an eyeful of her ample bosom and was now blushing brilliantly.

"My aunt must have taken them off she probably wanted to make you more comfortable." Chris said looking around for her clothes.

He then noticed his own state of undress. He was wearing Superman pajama pants that were too small for him but he had thrown them on after he got out of the shower because nothing else was clean. He was shirtless.

He found her clothes folded neatly on the other bed, with the hot pink messenger bag she had on her when he summoned her was also there. He assumed his nosey aunts had gone through her stuff. He handed her the clothes and then turned around assuming she was going to get dressed.

"You saved me you know that. That creep was going to keep me in that room forever." She said.

"What creep?" he asked.

"That psycho Gideon. He locked me in a room for no good reason, the day before I was leaving for summer vacation. He kept going on and on about a prophecy. I have no idea how long I've been in there I've tried every spell I know and nothings worked. Whatever spell he used kept my magic from getting me out." She said.

"But it didn't stop mine from getting in." Chris said matter of factly.

"Okay I'm decent now you can turn around now." She said.

He turned around slowly to see her standing there wearing the same pink camisole and the floral skirt she had been wearing earlier and tan wedge sandals.

"Okay. What's the date?" she asked.

"June 1st 2020." He said. "Excuse me?" she said.

"I said its June the first two-thousand and twenty." He said speaking slower.

"Just making sure I heard you right." She said looking at him.

"I haven'tmet you before today, it's weird but I feel like I know you." She said.

"You had those dreams too?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said looking down at the carpet shifting her feet nervously.

"So you brought me to the future. How did you bring me to the future?" She asked her dark eye brows knitting together.

"I did a spell using the lyrics from Dreamlover." Chris confessed.

"Nice choice of song." She said smiling slightly.

"Maybe we should go up to the attic and let my parents and my aunts know you're awake. They are all curious about you." Chris said. "

Are you curious about me too?" She asked.

"Of course I'm curious about you." Chris said with a smirk then he turned serious.

"All my life I've dreamed about you, I just never thought we would be standing here face to face talking for real." Chris said blushing slightly.

"It's amazing," she said hypnotized by his green eyes.

"You're amazing." Chris said.

She smiled again this time quite brillantly.

He reached out a hand to her, "Come on. Let's go tell them what you told me. We need to figure out why Gideon locked you up and about this prophecy." Chris said managing to reign in his feelings for a moment.

She took his hand. Chris was about to orb them to the attic when he looked up again they were already there.It was slightly different from orbing it made him a little woozy. And kind of nauseous if he wasn't careful he was about to throw up all that junk food he had wolfed down earlier.

Chris moaned and sank to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Diamond asked.

"I will be in a minute once my vital organs arrive." Chris said.

The three witches looked up from their book.

"Did they just shimmer in here?" Piper asked.

"Yeah Ma I think we did." Chris said from where he sat on the floor.

"Who shimmered?" asked a confused looking Paige.

"That would be me. My name is Diamond Sanders." Diamond said giving shy wave.

"Hi I'm Paige Matthews-Halliwell." Paige said to Diamond before whispering loudly to her sisters, "I thought you said she wasn't evil?"

"I am not evil." Diamond said sounding scandalized.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell and I thought shimmering was a demonic power." Phoebe said looking at her older sister.

"Not necessarily it's all in the way the person in possession chooses to wield the power." Piper answered.

"That would be my mom Piper Halliwell." Chris said.

"Well the shimmering comes from my father's side. He was of the Panther Clan." Diamond explained nervously.

"You mean like the Black Panthers that whole Fight the Power Bring Down the Man thing in the nineteen sixties?" Chris asked.

Diamond laughed, "No. I mean a literal panthers." Diamond said.

"About half a century ago a witch cursed a Panther Demon because it mauled her husband. She sentenced him to wear two faces. This means to have a human side and a demon side." Diamond revealed.

"To make long story short it gave the demon the ability to love and he fell in love with a mortal woman, and they had a child and so on and so on." Diamond continued,

"My father was from that line, they weren't evil every generation pulled away from the more animalistic ways as the pure Panther blood became less pure." She concluded.

"Your mother was a witch, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Diamond said her eyes downcast.

Physically Chris was feeling considerably better than when he first arrived in the attic. Emotionally was another story just got hit with a lot of Diamond's emotions. He knew she felt guilty about her mother's death. He stood up.

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell! Where is your shirt young man?" Piper demanded finally noticing her son's state of dress saying as for the past five minutes he had been hunched over.

* * *

"Uh… I didn't put one on." Chris replied.

"We have a guest a female guest. I know how much you love showing off your famous chest you'd better go put on a shirt and some pants that you didn't own when you were twelve before I get all the way live up in here." Piper said.

"Fine." Chris said before he disappeared in a shower or bright blue and white lights the same way he had appeared down in the bedroom. Diamond thought it was very beautiful.

She thought he was beautiful. She had finally met the boy of her dreams and now she was standing in the attic with his mother looking at her like she was an alien.

"Okay." Said the oldest Charmed One, as she took a step forward. Instinctively, Diamond took a step back.

She knew that the woman was Chris' mother and though she trusted Chris she didn't exactly trust his mother.

"Are you going to send me back to the school?" Diamond asked.

"We hadn't discussed yet–" Piper began.

"Mrs. Halliwell I would appreciate if you didn't see Headmaster Gideon locked me up in this room and…" Diamond started she knew she was speaking too fast.

But she couldn't stop she told them everything she knew in basically one breath.

"Okay can you run that by me one more time this time in slow mo." The middle sister Phoebe said from where she stood at the Book of Shadows with her younger sister Paige.

Diamond was about to start over when a blonde man walked into the attic.

His hair was in a sort of white guy curly afro like Justin Timberlake sported years ago when the album NSA was released. Diamond wondered vaguely if people thought that look was cool again. He was slightly taller than Chris and he was much more built. Chris had killer abs but this dude had serious _muscles._ Diamond wasn't really a fan of muscely guys.

"Mom I went into check on…" He started but he trailed off when he saw Diamond.

He spent a good two minutes looking at her with his mouth open. She looked up at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Diamond that eloquent fellow is my oldest son Wyatt." Piper sarcastically introduced.

"With that said go put on a shirt we have company!" Piper said shooing her son out of the room.

Slowly Wyatt turned and walked out of the room. Chris orbed in a second after Wyatt had left wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"I see you met my brother Wyatt." Chris said.

"Yeah." Diamond said noncommittally.

Chris blinked as if he didn't understand what she had said.

"You didn't think he was hot?" Chris blurted more than asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

Chris chuckled lightly, which she found even odder than his question.

"He's not my type." She responded.

"Since we're on that subject; what exactly is your type." Chris said casually, though she knew it was a front and that he really wanted to know.

She smiled, "I'll tell you later if you're good."

"Okay you two can flirt later I need you to tell me what you said before about the Headmaster locking you in a room." Piper said.

"The former Headmaster. I'm Headmistress at Magic School now. After Gideon went psycho and Leo went psycho and killed him. It left an opening–" Paige was saying.

"Getting off the subject sis." Piper growled interrupting her.

"Do you remember the day that the Headless Horseman was going around cutting off people's heads?" Diamond asked wrinkling her nose when she said the last part.

The three witches and Chris all nodded.

"I was supposed to be in that Advanced that you took over that day. But Headmaster Gideon stuck me so far back in the library I didn't even know you guys were there, other times when you guys would come to the school he had me doing something as far away as possible. Then at the end of the term when I was about to go home, I am–I was a stay over so I stayed in the dorms." Diamond explained.

"I went looking for him because I had a question about my dreams. I told Ms. Frampton about my dreams and she had told him about them and we were doing some research on them. I had been having them more frequently and we were trying to figure out who the mystery guy was." Diamond continued.

"What dreams?" Piper asked.

"You know the dreams I've been having she's had them too." Chris said.

Diamond nodded, "That day I shimmered into his private quarters. Naturally I sensed to see if he was doing anything personal. He was talking to someone. I assumed it was Professor Sigmund or he was on the phone I shimmered in and I saw him talking to himself in a mirror. Not just talking to his reflection but another Gideon. I started to run away before he saw me but I knocked over something and he saw me. And I swear I heard an echo."

"Like the other me on the other side of the mirror did the same thing. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up in the room it was exactly like my dorm room all my stuff was in there. The only thing was that I couldn't get out. It had a bathroom and stuff and my food magically appeared whenever it was time to eat. It was like jail only with out the group showers." Diamond said with a frown.

"Well Gideon definitely didn't want you to run into me." Chris said bitterly.

"We met anyways." Diamond said. Chris looked at her his green eyes were reflecting an emotion she could not name.

"Do you know what had to happen before we could meet?" Chris asked.

"No." Diamond said.

* * *

Chris stalked closer to Diamond and seized her by the shoulders, "Do you know how much I needed you? How lonely I was when I was in the past? You were just someone else that bastard took from me! He ruined my life tried to kill my brother! Turned him evil! Then he took my life." Chris shouted with tears rolling down his cheeks, and Diamond was crying too. 

"Chris," She sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling her into a hug.

She hooked her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist.

She leaned up on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Chris blushed brilliantly unable to suppress a moan, and his mother and his aunts did a collective, "Aww…."

"I'm with you now." She whispered.

He pulled her closer and closed his eyes ignoring the teasing from the aunts.

_  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you _

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

–Avril Lavigne


	9. Let's talk about sex baby

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! Any questions, suggestions anything just shout it out! I love where this story is heading, to funnier and funnier pastures (hopefully) **

**Chapter 9**

Let's talk about sex baby

Chris finally let go of Diamond when he heard the jingle of orbs. He stared into her eyes for a long moment before turning to regard his father. He could hear his mother filling him in on the situation, but there was only one thing on his mind and it sure as hell wasn't having a conversation with his dad.

"…talk to him." His mother was telling his father. "I will." Leo said. "Chris…" Leo started. Chris completely pulled out of Diamond's embrace and he earned himself a pout from the sliver eyed girl. There were so many things he wanted to do with that lower lip of hers. "Dad I would like you to meet Diamond Sanders." Chris introduced. "Nice to meet you Diamond, I'm Leo Wyatt." Leo said. "That's your dad?" She responded in her southern twang.

"Uh huh." Chris said giving his father a look. Leo blinked and looked at both of them confused, "Son we need to have a talk." He said. "More specifically The Talk. I know you guys zoned out when I gave it. But you were paying attention when your uncle Jason took you to that strip club. Now it's your father's turn. See if you can talk some sense into him I can't." Piper replied turning on her heel and heading back to the Book of Shadows.

Wyatt walked in the attic a second later appropriately dressed. "Dad." Wyatt said. "You've got to be kidding me?" Chris said. "What's going on?" Wyatt asked. Chris turned sharply to regard his brother, "Dad is about to give me the sex talk. I told Mom I already know all about sex. I just haven't had any." Chris said. Wyatt laughed. "Don't laugh it isn't funny," Chris pouted.

"You might as well talk to Preston while you're talking." Paige said. "I'm gonna need a whole new speech for that!" Leo exclaimed. "Just substitute girl for boy and tell him don't come around here with no babies, cause you know male witches can get pregnant too." Paige said.

"What?" Both Chris and Wyatt asked in unison. "That only happens if you're doing it with a guy and not using a condom." Paige explained. "Good to know." Wyatt said. "Afraid Trina might have knocked you up?" Chris asked with a smirk. "I think Wyatt needs to get that talk too." Piper said.

"Alright." Leo grumbled. "You do know I'm extremely uncomfortable with talking about stuff like this you know." He added. "Why in the hell else would I ask you to do it?" Piper asked. Everyone laughed but Leo. "It isn't funny." Leo said. Chris raised his hand, "When is this talk," Chris said giving air quotes, "Supposed to take place?" He asked. "Now." Piper said. "What about Diamond?" Chris asked. "We'll keep her entertained." Piper said with a cheeky grin. "You're going to tell her embarrassing stories about me aren't you?" Chris said.

"We're not going to just tell embarrassing stories about you we'll tell some about Wyatt too so he won't feel left out," Phoebe said. "I just wish we had something on that kid of yours." Piper said shooting a glance at Paige. "You can her about the time he got possessed." Paige offered. "It's funnier if it's something they did when they were kids that were hysterical. There's really nothing funny about a three year old who can say the alphabet in five languages." Piper said giving her sister a sharp look.

* * *

"Don't blame me I didn't teach him any of that stuff." Paige said. Then all three sisters laughed. Diamond raised an eyebrow and looked at Chris who shrugged and took one of her hands, "You don't have to be afraid of them they won't hurt you. I'll just be downstairs if you need me okay?" Chris said. Diamond nodded. Chris followed his father and brother out of the room.

"So Diamond, do you like Chris?" Piper asked. Diamond turned to regard the woman. "Yes I do." Diamond said unable to suppress the wistful smile that spread across her face. "Do you like _like_ Chris?" Paige asked. "She does." Phoebe said. "Damn it! Phoebe stay out of her thoughts! I swear between you and Chris nobody in this house can think or feel a thing with you the two of you feeling it for them." Piper grumbled.

"You're a telepath." Diamond said. "And an empath, Chris is an empath too." Phoebe said. "Seeing as you'll be staying with us for awhile. Maybe we should give you the talk." Piper said. "Mrs. Halliwell that really isn't necessary…" Diamond started. Piper held up a hand. "There are three teenage boys in this house. Two of which already seem quite interested in you." Piper explained.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll talk," Piper suggested. "Okay they're calling me at the school. Bianca must have gotten a lead on those demons." Paige said orbing away. Diamond sat on the sofa and Piper sat beside her. Diamond absently played with her long hair as Piper watched her. "I'm sure you've taken a Sex Ed class in school, you know the basics." Piper said.

"I've taken the class. But I haven't…" Diamond fidgeted nervously averting allowing her dark hair to fall in her eyes hiding half of her face. "I understand. Chris hasn't either. I don't want you to do anything before your ready and by ready I mean like married or not living here because I'm too old to be raising more kids." Piper rambled.

"Wyatt on the other hand, I know that boy has been messing around. Both of my boys can be very persuasive mostly Wyatt, Chris probably won't be quite so aggressive. Preston, my nephew he's gay so you have to worry about him hitting onyou. But Wyatt is the one you should watch out for." Piper said. Phoebe nodded.

Diamond looked at Piper trying see if she was serious. She noticed that Chris looked a lot more like his mother than his father. She herself had never met either of her parents. Her father had been killed trying to protect her mother from the Source while she was pregnant. And her mother had died giving birth to her. The women in her family had a lot of trouble with childbirth. Many of them died bringing in the next generation a genetic flaw or something.

She didn't understand why Chris' mother was giving her a cautionary about her boys. "Though these days all of the sexually transmitted diseases including AIDS are all curable. Thanks to all the files released after the fall of Wolfram and Hart. However, teen pregnancy is a lot higher than it was in your time. Hilary managed to get it down to an all time low and then BAM! It's back up again." Piper said. "Probably 'cause they lowered the drinking age." Phoebe said.

"Hilary Clinton?" Diamond asked. "No Hilary Duff, and some other pop singers organized program that promoted waiting until marriage and kids actually listened. Can you believe that?" Piper said. But in the past ten years it's been climbing up again. Despite the Minute After Pill and all the endless contraceptives that have been engineered." Piper said. Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"Teenagers these days are simply reckless, my boys are no different." Piper said. "They're not exactly reckless just a bit of a handful sometimes." Phoebe said. "They stopped being a handful a long time ago. It was so simple when they were just a handful…" Piper said with a far away look in her eyes. "Then they had to go and learn how to talk." Piper grumbled. "Yep that's when it all went downhill." Phoebe agreed laughing.

"Remember when Chris wouldn't talk he would just sing whatever he had to say?" Piper asked. "That's why he writes the best spells." Phoebe said. "That boy can rhyme anything," Piper told Diamond. "Yeah if you need a vanquishing spell for anything he is the total go to guy." Phoebe agreed. "I'll keep that in mind." Diamond said. She liked hearing about the wacky things Chris did growing up. "Why would he sing everything?" Diamond asked.

"Well it all started when he was three and we let him watch Purple Rain…"Phoebe started.

* * *

Downstairs things weren't going as smooth with the guys. Preston was perched on the end of the couch looking to the entire world like a deer in headlights. Chris was on the opposite end of the sofa wishing for a demon attack, a meteor shower, an earthquake anything to save him from this talk. Wyatt was lying on the floor wearing a very bored expression and Leo was fumbling over words, stuttering.

"If you can't even say it how in the hell are we supposed to know what you're talking about? You cannot have the talk in the abstract I don't care if you are an Angel." Chris said doing air quotes again. "I'm doing the best I can Chris!" Leo said turning beet red. "Say penis Dad." Chris said. "What?" Leo said turning redder if it was possible. "That's what I thought." Chris said.

Chris watched as his father thought for a moment, Chris could see the figurative wheels turning in his head. "Let's just put- put it like this," Leo started in a very Ike Turner like stutter pointing a finger directly at Wyatt, "Don't come round here with no babies, your Mom and me are to damn old to be raising any more kids."

"When it's not enough kissing and stuff, you just say no. You come home and spend some quality time with yourself." Leo concluded. "So this was your lecture, no advice on what kind of condoms to use? No books on Karma Sutra no trips to Magic City?" Preston asked hopefully.

"That was my lecture there will be no trips to see strippers, no Karma Sutra you better be glad I let you listen to Karma Chameleon." Leo said getting angry. "Thank the Goddess." Preston said relieved about not having to go to the strip club and being able to listen to Boy George. Chris shook his head; his parents had been married for far too long his mother was really rubbing off on his dad.

"It was more fun when Uncle Jason talked to us, he gave us these sex manuals and he took us to Magic City. And he gave each of us a bunch of condoms and said 'Good Luck'." Chris said. "You didn't do any of that." Chris added with a pout.

"That is because you are still children, you're_ my_ children and you've got no business having sex or even thinking about having sex. Wyatt, if I hear about you and Trina Chou in the broom closet at Magic School again, I'm going to put a hurting on you. Chris, keep your hands to yourself. Preston, don't you come around here with no babies either. And that's all I have to say about that." Leo said promptly orbing out.

"Well that was weird." Chris said. "Yeah it was. How did he know I was fooling around with Trina in the broom closet?" Wyatt asked. "Dude you guys were loud. We could hear you all the way in the potions room." Preston said laughing. Chris nodded in agreement. Chris got off the couch and stretched. "I've got to go up and see what they've told Diamond." Chris said.

"She's awake?" Preston asked. "Yeah," Chris said. "Is that a weave in her hair or is natural?" Preston asked. "I don't know I forgot to ask." Wyatt said. "It's real." Chris said. "I was shocked I didn't expect her to be so hot. She was hot earlier but with all the chaos I didn't notice." Wyatt said after a moment of thought. Chris narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Don't even think about it Wy," Chris said. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about," Chris said. "Whatever dude," Wyatt said walking into the kitchen. "So is your girlfriend wearing a weave? If it is it's a good one," Preston said. "It's her real hair Preston," Chris said. "Do you think she would know where to get some good weave at I went to the beauty supply store but they didn't have the shade I needed…" Preston started. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Paris sent me. It just came out that mullets were going out of style again and so she needs some hair in the front. Did you think I wanted some extensions?" Preston asked laughing. Chris laughed, "Sorry." He said. "It's okay. She just thought that since I was good at giving high lights I could pick out her correct shade." Preston said. "Well if you don't get into Ya Le you can always go to beauty school." Chris offered completely mispronouncing Yale.

"It's Yale Chris and I guess I could, but that's the last thing San Francisco needs another hair stylist." Preston said laughing. "I'm glad you're feeling better." Chris said. "Yeah Uncle Leo's lecture was way scarier than what happened tonight." Preston said. Chris gave his cousin a hug. He knew it would take a little more than that to get Preston back to normal, "You wanna go up and meet Diamond?" Chris asked.

"Yeah sure," Preston said and the two orbed up stairs. All of the ladies in the attic were laughing, "…and that's why we sometimes call him Woo Woo to this day," Phoebe was explaining. "Aunt Phoebe what have you all been talking about?" Chris asked. "You naturally." She said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I still think you're cool." Diamond said, "Am I still allowed to say that or is it not …cool anymore?" She asked. Chris laughed, "It's still cool," Chris said. "This is my cousin Preston, Preston this is Diamond." Chris introduced. "Hi," Diamond said. "What's up," Preston said. "Is he your son?" She asked Phoebe. "I have a daugther." Phoebe said."My mom is the other one Paige," Preston said. "Oh," Diamond said.

"I trust you didn't tell her anything too damaging about me," Chris said putting his hands on his hips. "I would never do anything like that to my little Woo Woo." Piper said grinning broadly. Chris turned red. "Tell me you didn't tell her about my nickname which I _hate_ by the way." Chris said looking at the floor. "Yes." Phoebe admitted. Preston snickered. "I think it's cute." Diamond said. "Y­–you do?" He asked looking up at her. She nodded.

Chris was thrilled at the prospect of a girl who didn't think he was a geek after finding out about one of his less cool moments. "You didn't tell her about that thing Waffle House did you?" Chris asked in barely a whisper. Both his mother and his aunt shook their heads indicating a negative response. "Waffle House?" Diamond asked confused. "I'll tell you later." Chris said softly. "Okay…" Diamond drawled letting the word dangle into infinity.

"So how'd the talk go?" Phoebe asked. "How did you think it was going to go?" Chris asked. Piper burst out laughing, "Your dad was very uncomfortable wasn't he?" She asked. "For a man who owns every Ying Yang Twins album ever released he sure is uptight." Chris said. "Well that's your dad he's a private man when it comes to things like that I'm really trying to get him out of that, he needs to be more open with you boys about that." Piper said.

"Your dad listens to the Ying Yang Twins?" Diamond asked shocked. "He's actually the D.J. at the club that I own." Piper said. "Really?" Diamond said. Piper nodded. "Okay, it is like four in the morning and if I don't get at least an hour of sleep I'm going to look like hell in the morning." Phoebe said. "Go home go to sleep, I'll let you know if we found anything." Piper said. "Okay. I'll see you guys in the morning," Phoebe said walking out of the room.

"Why don't you take Diamond out for coffee," Piper suggested. "That's really a good idea." Chris said. "So do you wanna go get a cup?" He asked. "Yeah sure," She said. "Pres do you wanna come?" Chris asked. "No I think I'm gonna go back to sleep, the sound of someone _orbing _woke me up." Preston said pointedly giving Chris a look. "Sorry." Chris said. Chris and Diamond started downstairs.

When they got down stairs Wyatt was sitting on the couch watching another sappy romantic movie. Chris blamed Wyatt's taste in movies on all the times Aunt Phoebe baby-sat them growing up. "Where are you guys going?" He asked. "Out for some coffee." Chris replied. "We have coffee in the kitchen." Wyatt told them. "I know that but Mom suggested we go out for coffee." Chris said grabbing his wallet off the table in the foyer. He knew it was a very irresponsible place to leave it but it wasn't like he had all that much money in there.

He had gotten his permit confiscated by his mother last month and he hadn't gone to get his license yet though he had been sixteen for nearly a week. "Mind if I tag along?" Wyatt asked. "But you don't drink coffee." Chris said as he put on his shoes. "Yes I do." Wyatt said. "But you're not even ready," Chris said. "Give me five minutes." Wyatt said running up stairs.

Chris sat down on the sofa and Diamond sat beside him. "He's going to take fucking forever styling his hair." Chris said raking a hand through his own hair. He had taken time and ran a brush through it while he was getting dressed. Diamond laughed, "Do you wanna leave him here?" She asked. "I would love to leave him here. But it would be pointless. He'd just tag along anyways." Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

Wyatt orbed down the stairs a few minutes later with the keys to the minivan in his hand. "Let's roll out," He said.

**A/N: Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

**Coming soon Chapter 10 Two's company three is a crisis**


	10. Two is Company Three is a Crisis

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome! Okay I do not know Ice Cube but I thought it would be funny if he retired from the rap game and moved on Prescott Street. **

Chapter 10

Two is company three is a crisis

It was still dark outside and Chris stumbled down the steps as best as he could using the dim light from the street light to see his way, Diamond and Wyatt had no trouble making their way down the steps. Chris knew that Diamond's vision would probably be considerably better than his due to her feline DNA. And Wyatt had plenty of practice sneaking out in the dark when he was grounded.

Wyatt hit a button the keys and the van started and Shorty Wanna Ride came blaring out of the speakers, it was enough to make Diamond take a step back and look at both boys.

_This Heinesy Got A N…. Drowsy, I'm Outty_

_Now Where Them Hoes At, Look I'm Tryin To Take You Home_

_So What'cha Got Ya Girlfriends, Bitch Bring 'Em On_

_Hoe I'm Tryin To Break A Bone, When I Get In Them Draw's_

_To The Window, To The Muthafuckin Walls_

_What A N…. Don't Know Wont Hurt Him'_

_If Ya' Got A Old Man, Bitch I Ain't Worried_

_And I Got Plenty Room If Ya Think You Wanna Roll_

_See This Is What They Make Cadillac Trucks For_

_Let's Go To A Place You Ain't Never Been, Down In The Country_

_I Bet Ya, I Have Ya Sayin' Ya Love Me_

Chris shrugged his shoulders wincing at the loudness of the music, "Dad must have had the van yesterday," Chris said. "Turn that shit down!" A voice called from next door. Chris didn't have to look to know who the voice belonged to. Diamond and Wyatt turned to see who it was. "Is that…." Diamond started. "Yeah it's him." Chris said.

"We're sorry Mr. Cube," Wyatt offered pressing the button again stopping the music. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it." the man said cutting across the grass. "You Halliwell boys trample my flowers, you blew up my tree, you basically make my life a living hell with all your demons and warlocks and whatever in the hell else that decides to crash on to this block. But I will not tolerate you ruining my Saturday morning Tai Chi Bo." He said.

Chris turned around to face the former rap superstar. "You've gotta be kidding me." Chris said. "I have no choice I'm gonna have to talk to ya mama." The man said starting up to the house. Chris jumped to block his way. "Come on Ice there is no need to involve my mama." Chris said. Ice Cube rolled his eyes noticing Diamond for the first time.

"What's a nice girl like you doing hanging around with these fools?" He asked. "They sort of saved me from having to spend eternity in my dorm room." Diamond said. "They rescued you from the evils of higher education?" He asked. "The Headmaster at her school was psychotic he tried to kill Wyatt and he killed me but it was a long time ago." Chris said.

"I just want to say ya'll the craziest family I've ever met. And I know Ozzy Osborne's grandkids." He said. Chris rolled his eyes, "Fine then the next time Shug Knights comes over your house to visit I'll just pretend I don't hear the gun shots." Chris said. "Your funny your real funny." Ice Cube said sarcastically.

"Chris let me know if your parents separate again." Ice Cube said. Cutting across the grass and heading back to his house. "I will," Chris said "You live next door to Ice Cube?" Diamond said. "Not by choice." Wyatt said. "He's so mean and he keeps hitting on mom." Wyatt added walking over to the driver's side of the minivan. "Why didn't you do your impersonation of Luke Duke?" Chris asked sliding open the sliding door and climbing in the back with Diamond.

"Because the last time I did it I screwed up the landing and I ended up in the grass." Wyatt said. Chris snickered. "That was funny." Chris said chuckling at the memory. "But not to me the guy who was face down in the grass." Wyatt said as he started the car once more.

Diamond laughed, "You guys have a lot of fun together." She said. "Yeah most of the time." Chris said. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Wyatt asked. "No." Diamond said. "Must be nice." Wyatt said, "I'm the oldest of five, I have a brother, obviously a younger sister and two cousins. It's hard growing up in a big family. And being the oldest I feel that I have to set an example for the younger ones." Wyatt rambled. Diamond did her best not to giggle.

"You're quite the role model Wyatt." Chris said dryly. Wyatt shot Chris a death glare through the rearview mirror. Chris returned the favor by sticking out his tongue. Diamond could no longer hold back her giggles. "She thinks we're funny." Chris said. "Yeah I think she does." Wyatt agreed.

"Sorry. It's hard for me to believe you guys are brothers you just seem so different." Diamond said. "It's hard for me to believe it too sometimes." Chris said scowling at the back of Wyatt's head. He was still holding on to some residual anger from the other timeline. Wyatt hadn't done anything wrong except make a few corny jokes.

Chris had managed to get his arm around Diamond's shoulder and she wasn't even pushing him away or anything. Actually she was relaxing into the partial embrace. "Okay. We are going Java Hut 24/7 it's San Francisco's most popular coffee house. It's always open." Wyatt said. "Do you guys hang out here like those people from that show _FRIENDS_?" Diamond asked.

Chris laughed. "Not unless I need a major coffee fix. It's mostly students from the University. And those people who are trying to hard to be trendy, which now that I think about it that's just about everyone in the city." Chris said. Wyatt laughed too.

"They have really great coffee," Chris said as Wyatt pulled into the parking lot of Java Hut. "So are you a big coffee drinker?" Chris asked as his brother put the van in park and turned off the engine. "Yeah I can't get through the day with out some kind of caffeine boost. I love iced coffee." Diamond said. "Me too." Chris said excitedly as they climbed out of the minivan.

* * *

After thirty five minutes and two bottles of water Wyatt was slightly annoyed. He almost wished he wouldn't have tagged along. He couldn't get a word in edgewise Diamond and Chris were talking non-stop and drinking about as many iced coffees as two teenagers could. Wyatt listened attentively to what was said rolled his eyes whenever Chris said something stupid.

"So you grew up on a farm?" Chris asked. "With like horses and cows and chickens and stuff?" Chris asked. "Yeah, but mostly just horses. We used to breed horses." Diamond told him. "So you like grew up riding horses." Wyatt managed to say. "Yeah." Diamond said. Wyatt smirked picturing her riding horse then his thoughts went straight into the gutter.

"I take it y'all don't ride much out here." Diamond said. "Not really, my mom and the aunts used to years ago when they were younger." Chris said. "It's fun. You should try it sometime." Diamond said more to Chris than to Wyatt. "So you split your time between riding horses and dancing, you don't have a boyfriend or anything like that?" Chris asked.

"Real smooth ace." Wyatt said laughing. Chris shot him a death glare. "No. Not really. There was this one boy at Magic School who liked me but I was so not interested in him." Diamond said. "Well since you aren't seeing anyone you wanna kick it with me?" Wyatt asked. "What?" Both Chris and Diamond asked that the same time. "Excuse me I'm gonna to go to the ladies." Diamond said as she stood up and left the table.

"You can't be serious." Chris said. "Did you have to hit on her?" Chris asked his brother. "Well you can't blame a guy for trying." Wyatt said. "You have a girlfriend. Did you really have to come here and cock block?" Chris asked. "I like her." Wyatt said. "You just want to fuck her." Chris said. "And you don't." Wyatt replied coolly.

* * *

"That is not the point and you know it. I really like her. And she seems to really like me and you have to go and try and mess that up. She's not even interested in you like that." Chris said. "She's not." Wyatt wasn't used to hearing that. "How would you know?" Wyatt asked not like rejection at all. "I'm an empath you dumbass!" Chris practically shouted. "Plus she told me you weren't her type." Chris said in lower voice.

"Is it the hair?" Wyatt asked feeling insecure all of a sudden. Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I'm over it." Wyatt said trying to shake the thoughts off. "Are you ready to go? We can leave when Diamond gets back." Chris said. "Yeah sure," Wyatt said still not believing that Diamond wasn't interested in him. "What is her type?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know." Chris said honestly. It was really funny to see Wyatt obsessing over it. Wyatt really wasn't used to rejection. Diamond walked back up to the table and Chris flashed her and appreciative smile. Chris shoved a twenty in Wyatt's hand so he could go pay for the coffee.

"I'm sorry about Wyatt he's a little aggressive." Chris said. "It's okay." Diamond said. "I wish he hadn't tagged along. It would have been a lot less tense with just the two of us." Chris said. "It would have." She agreed. "We should do it sometime. I mean we should go out sometime. Just the two of us." Diamond said.

"I would really like that." Chris said unable to stop smiling. A girl wanted to go on a date with him and not Wyatt could this day get any better. "I forgot to tell you. There's this thing tonight, my band Five Finger Discount is playing a show. You should totally come. It's going to be a hell of performance that's for sure. I might be grounded for months but it will be worth it." Chris said.

"I'd love to. Does your mom know your going to play tonight?" Diamond asked. "It's her club. But I doubt she'll approve of our song choices." Chris said glancing over at Wyatt who was flirting with the blonde girl at the register.

"Let's go get Romeo over there and get back to the Manor." Chris said. "Quick before he gets sued for sexual harassment." Diamond said as Wyatt ran his hand up the girl's arm and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Chris nodded as they walked over.


	11. The Firemen, the Witch, and the bathrobe

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are the best. I have never gotten this many reviews for one story before. I am so excited. Feedback means the world to me. I've got a lot of stuff planned for this fic, including a sequel. For the disclaimer see chapter one. **

**Chapter 11**

"You're lucky you didn't get arrested for what you did to that waitress." Chris told Wyatt. "She was flirting with me alright. What was I supposed to do?" Wyatt asked as he opened the front door and walked in. Chris let Diamond go inside before he did. "Well you weren't supposed to grope her." Diamond said.

"Yeah that's called sexual harassment. And it's illegal." Chris told his brother. "How was I supposed to know she was going to freak out when I undid her bra?" Wyatt asked. "The broad was giving me all the signals and then she wants to act like she wasn't into it just because her manager walked in." Wyatt said taking a seat on the couch.

"Trina is gonna kick your ass when she finds out," Chris said. "Unless you tell her Trina isn't going to find out about this." Wyatt said.

"I'm not gonna tell that girl anything, I don't like the bitch remember." Chris said. "She does have a way of finding out things." Wyatt said. "Her sister's boyfriend's baby cousin's mother's hairdresser's next door neighbor Tracey?" Diamond said laughing.

Both of the Halliwell boys looked at her, "How did you know?" Chris asked. "I didn't it was just a joke." She said. Before Chris could respond there was a loud beeping noise. None of the three teens noticed the smoke coming out of the kitchen until then. Preston ran out of the kitchen holding a frying pan and coughing.

"Jeez Pres what the fuck?" Chris asked. "Aunt Piper went to take a shower and she told me to fix breakfast. Can you guys put out the fire? I have to go make myself presentable for when the firemen come." Preston said. "You set the kitchen on fire?" Chris asked. "Yes. What conversation were you listening to?" Preston snarked.

Chris walked past his cousin into the smoky kitchen. There was a huge blaze on the stove. "Preston. Don't you know better than to put water on grease fire?" Chris asked. "No." Preston said. "Even I know better than that." Chris said walking up to the stove and waving his hand over the flames and in seconds they disappeared.

"Did you think to use your powers?" Chris asked. "No. I saw the flames and I kind of freaked out I was about to run upstairs and get Aunt Piper out of the shower." Preston said. "You were pretty scared if you were going to walk in on a naked woman especially your Aunt who is also my mother, this is all so wrong." Chris said grimacing at the thought of his mother in shower. "Tell me about it." Preston said.

"Impressive." Diamond said from the doorway. "Not really, I just always wanted to do that. The incantation that I was mentally chanting is in Latin and it's very complicated and not quite as cool." Chris said. " I Latin incantations are hot." Diamond said. "I'll keep that in mind next time I do some post fire chanting." Chris said with a smirk. "Get a room!" Preston said.

"What?" Both Diamond and Chris asked. "This whole straight flirtation thing is really boring me." Preston said sounding legitimately bored. "Can you take over for me in here? I burnt the pancakes and the bacon once before I spilt the oil. So you're going to have to start all over." Preston said walking past Diamond and out of the kitchen before Chris could protest.

"Did he just appoint me to kitchen duty?" Chris asked. "I think so. Do you need some help?" Diamond asked. "Are you offering?" Chris asked. "If you want me too." Diamond said taking a step closer to Chris. "You know I do." Chris said. The conversation had started to sound like they were about to make something other than breakfast.

"So this is what sexual tension feels like." Chris said. "Yep." Diamond said just before there was a crash in the other room. Chris shot Diamond a look and ran in to investigate. Diamond ran in a second later to find Wyatt asleep on the couch and about half a dozen fire men standing in the foyer with a battering ram.

Chris looked toward the stairs and bellowed, "Preston!" "Just a minute." Preston called from upstairs. "I can't even take a shower without someone blowing the door off." Chris looked up to se his mother coming down stairs dressed in a only a white towel. Chris quickly raised his hands and froze the firemen.

"Mom!" Chris whined. "Do you want the entire fire brigade to see you naked again?" He asked not daring to raise his eyes from the stain on the Oriental rug leftover from a potion he'd spilled years ago. "What happened." His mother asked once she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Preston set the kitchen on fire." Chris reported. "It wasn't the entire kitchen just the stove." Preston said as he started down the stairs.

"Who froze the firemen?" Preston asked. "Don't look at me." Piper said. "Trust me I'm not. Where is your robe anyhow we bought you a nice pink silk one for Mother's Day and we spent a small fortune on it. So why aren't you wearing it?" Preston demanded.

"Just get them out of here. You did take care of the fire in the kitchen?" Piper asked. "It's done don't worry, go put on some clothes before they unfreeze." Chris said. "Alright." Piper said heading back up stairs. "Preston you get rid of the firemen, and orb Wyatt up to his room while Diamond and I work on making breakfast." Chris said.

"Alright." Preston said. Chris started to walk into the kitchen. "Chris?" Preston called. "What?" Chris asked. "Don't you think your forgetting something?" Preston said. "Oh yeah," Chris said flicking his wrists and unfreezing the firemen.

Diamond followed him into the kitchen. "I'm sorry about that. It's always so crazy around here." Chris said. Diamond laughed. "The craziness keeps things interesting I'm sure," She said. "Yeah most of the time. When it's not getting us killed." Chris said laughing a little. "Let me introduce you to the kitchen that time forgot…" Chris said as they started to prepare breakfast.


	12. Saturday Breafast

**Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! **

Chapter 12

"So Chris, tell me why are we making enough food to feed all the orphans in China?" Diamond asked as she put five more strips of bacon on the already massive pile. Chris laughed and flipped over a pancake, "Saturday breakfast is a big deal. Everyone comes, Grandpa, Aunt Sheila and Uncle Darryl, their kids the twins Collar Green and Chicken Wing, their brother Big Mike, Bianca should be coming and Aunt Paige will probably bring her bleached blond nightmare of a boyfriend." Chris explained

Preston chose to walk into kitchen at that exact moment. "I can't believe it I only got two phone numbers." Preston said. "Better luck next time you start a fire. It's good to see you're feeling better." Chris said. "Well, I'm just looking for a few good men if they actually exist." Preston said stealing a slice of bacon.

"I swear if Trina Chou does not quit calling my house I'm gonna beat her down," Chris turned around to see his mother entering the kitchen this time fully clothed in a black tank top that said Got Ho's on it and a tight pair of jeans. Chris shook his head at the outfit but it was better than her running around in towel. "Mrs. Halliwell!" Diamond said sounding shocked. "Call me Piper everyone else does." Piper said.

"Oh he has a girlfriend. It must not be serious the way he's always trying to lay the mack down." Diamond said. "Ooh yeah girl. He thinks he's a real player. I just heard about what happened at the Java Hut." Preston said. Chris laughed. "Wyatt told you?" Diamond asked raising an eyebrow. "No. he's that good." Chris said. Preston nodded. "I try to familiarize myself with only the latest gossip." Preston said. "You heard it from Tracey didn't you?" Piper asked. Preston looked crestfallen, "Yeah, she beats me to the scoop every time."

"You're just like your Aunt Phoebe. I swear you two are the biggest gossip queens in San Francisco." Piper said shaking her head. "I'm just happy you didn't say drag queens, I just don't like wearing dresses." Preston said. Chris burst out laughing. The door bell rang and his mother hit him on the back of the head as she went to answer it. "I think that is about enough," Chris told Diamond as they studied the mass amount of food they had prepared.

* * *

"You are the only dude I know that can cook," Diamond said. "He's the only dude I know that can cook too, and I know a_ lot_ of dudes." A girl with short black hair and blue eyes said upon entering the kitchen. "I'm Melinda, Chris' cousin by the way." The girl added. "Umm… that's because you're a whore." Preston said.

"Just because I've been with a few guys instead of saving myself for Justin Timberlake–"Melinda started but Preston cut her off. "Don't bring my man into this anyway since when is ten a few? A hoe is a hoe does." Preston said. Melinda opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. "I thought it was stupid is as stupid does, or does that just apply to Chris." A voice said from the doorway. Diamond looked up to see a light complexioned African American boy with a giant curly afro standing there.

" What it do Collar Green!" Chris shouted. "What it do Woo." Collar Green shouted. Diamond watched as Chris went over and gave Collar Green a complicated hand shake. "Damn homey is that your bitch?" Collar Green asked Chris. "She's not a bitch and technically she's not mine." Chris clarified quickly. "Oh, you mind if I holler at her for minute?" Collar Green asked.

"Yes!" Both Diamond and Chris shouted. She walked over and linked her arm through Chris', "I'm sort of his bitch but not officially." She explained. Chris blushed brilliantly at the contact and Diamond tried not to laugh. "Do I detect an accent from the dirty south?" Collar Green asked. Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm from Texas." Diamond explained. "Collar Green I would like you to meet Diamond. Diamond this is my best friend Collar Green also known as, LaDarryl Morris." Chris introduced.

"Nice to meet you–" Diamond started, "What should I call him?" She whispered to Chris. "Just call me Collar Green even our principal does." Collar Green said. "Okay," Diamond concluded. "Where's your sister?" Chris asked. "She outside talking with your sister." Collar Green said.

"Okay." Chris said still grimacing. "I suppose I should warn you about Paris." Chris said. "You haven't told her your sister goes both ways?" Collar Green asked. "It never came up okay." Chris said. "My sister Paris is bi and I don't mean like in that N'syncy kind of way. Just think of her as Wyatt with boobs. She's just as aggressive. Just tell her no point blank if it's not your thing." Chris explained.

Diamond nodded. "She probably won't be as touchy feely as Wyatt but I wouldn't put it past her to hit on you." Chris said. "Nah she probably won't hit on her. She's seeing someone." Preston said pouring himself a cup of juice. "Who?" Chris asked. "Candy." Both Melinda and Preston replied.

* * *

Chris couldn't believe he was hearing that. His last crush was now dating his thirteen year old sister. Collar Green doubled over laughing. "That is so not funny." Chris said. "Yeah it is. You've been pining over that bitch Candy since freshman year and you ain't get no play. And then we find out she's been fooling with Paris." Collar Green said through his fit of hysterical laughter. "Not really all that funny." Preston said stealing another slice of bacon.

"They just started seeing each other. It turns out Candy just got out of a particularly abusive relationship with her last girlfriend." Preston said. "Paris rescued her." Melinda said doing air quotes. Chris stood there in shocked silence. "Is Big Mike here?" Mel asked. "Nope he has to work today." Collar Green replied.

"If you don't bring that food out here right now, I'm gonna gnaw through the dining room table and it won't be pretty!" Chris heard his Aunt Paige shout. He didn't even hear her orb in. Chris brought in the food with the help of Collar Green. Diamond and Melinda brought the plates and the glasses. Preston quickly grabbed the juice and the milk.

"I've gotta go get Grandpa." Paris said before orbing out. "That blue blur was my sister Paris." Chris told Diamond who nodded. "Chris who's your cute little friend?" His Aunt Shelia asked. Chris fought the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. "This is Diamond. Diamond this is my Aunt Sheila, she's Collar Green's mama," Chris explained. Diamond gave a shy wave. "And that mountain of a girl is my twin sister, Chicken Wing." Collar Green said pointing to his sister. She was the only girl Chris knew that taller than Wyatt.

* * *

"Hi." Chicken Wing said from where she stood a good two feet above Diamond. "Hi." Diamond whispered craning her neck to look up at the girl, she was about a foot taller than her brother. Chris seemed to know exactly what she was thinking he leaned close and whispered, "You think she's big you haven't seen Big Mike."

He seemed to linger there longer than he should which was long enough to make her dizzy. She wished he would go ahead and kiss her already. "And," the youngest Charmed One started, "This is my boyfriend, Spike." Diamond glanced over at the pale woman and her equally pale boyfriend. He was decked out in black leather and he had vampire written all over him.

Diamond was surprised she didn't smell it when she walked in the room. "Nice to meet you luv," He said leaning back in his chair and lighting himself a cigarette. "Not in the house," Piper said. Spike gave Piper a look. "If you don't like it go outside rules are rules." Preston said from where he sat in between his mother and his aunt.

"Preston!" Paige shouted. "And so the day begins," Chris mumbled from where he stood behind Diamond. "Are they always like this?" Diamond whispered. "Pretty much," Chris said pulling out a chair for her. When they were both seated orbs filled the room and a tall girl with a blonde mullet and a silver haired man with a cane materialized.

"Dad how are you doing?" Piper asked the sliver haired man. "I'm fine, that damn Viagra got my heart thumping like a jack rabbit." He replied. Piper ignored the comment, "You look a little tired did you sleep well last night?" She asked. "Actually," He said taking a seat,

"I stayed up playing hide the toboggan in the snow patch with Ms. Jennings my new house keeper." He said proudly. Diamond as well as everyone else at the table sat in a stunned silence until Chris made a noise that sounded very much like a puppy caught in a trip wire.

"Where's that deadbeat husband of yours?" He asked. "I don't know." Piper responded putting some pancakes on her plate. "Figures, you should have married up with that Cold Cube fellow at least you can find him." the man said taking a seat next to Piper. "This is going to be soembarrassing." Chris whispered.

"That's Ice Cube dad and I don't think we would have worked out. Anyways I want you to meet Chris' new friend Diamond. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Piper said changing the subject. "Did he get her pregnant?" he asked. Chris made another little squeak. "No Victor he didn't get her pregnant yet." Paige said.

"Do you guys have to be so embarrassing?" Chris whined. "All families are embarrassing Chris it's what they do. If they aren't embarrassing they're dead." Phoebe said as she walked in from the foyer with two men behind her. Diamond recognized one of them as Leo, Chris' father. "Sorry we're late what did we miss?" Leo asked. "A really disgusting recap of Grandpa Victor's night." Melinda said.

* * *

"Good." Phoebe said smiling. "Hi dad," She said going over and giving her father a hug. "Can we not talk about everyone's sex lives and just eat?" Preston asked sounding annoyed. "Where's Wyatt?" Leo asked. "He's upstairs asleep." Preston said. "Oh." Leo said. "What is that?" Piper said throwing down her fork and getting up to look out the window. "That girl is gonna make me hurt her." Piper said.

"What is it?" Leo asked. "Trina Chou has called about fifty times today and now she's parked outside honking her horn." Piper reported. "Chris would you go outside and tell her Wyatt is sleeping and he'll call her back later, cause if I go out there I might hit her." Piper said stalking back over to the table. "Okay well it's not like I can eat anything anyway." Chris said standing up.

"I'll come with you." Diamond said getting up out of her chair. "So this is your little friend Diamond," Jason said. "She's cute." Paris said noticing Diamond for the first time. "She is," Jason agreed. "She's mine," Chris growled. There were so many dueling emotions in the room and all the attention was fixed on Diamond and Chris didn't like it one bit, he wanted to be alone with her.

"Chris you need to calm down you can't pull any chicks being so high strung all the time. Take a sip of this," Victor said shoving a sliver flask out at Chris. He glanced at Diamond shrugged and took a sip. Grimacing as he swallowed. "Grandpa what is that?" he asked. "Whiskey and Maalox." Victor answered.

"Chris why don't you go tell Trina what I said you can introduce Trina to Diamond later." Piper said. "So you thought of another funny story about me that you want to tell behind my back?" Chris asked. "Naturally." Piper said.

Chris turned to Diamond. "You don't mind staying in here with them while I do that?" He asked. "It's cool. I like hearing Piper's stories about you." Diamond said. "I'll take good care of her while you're gone." Paris said. "The hell you will." Chris said storming though the foyer and out the front door.

Chris hated Trina with the fury of a thousand suns and he wanted nothing more to tell her to go to hell. But instead he walked up to her car smiled the fakest smile he could and said, "Hello, Trina." "Chris, don't you hello Trina me. Where in the hell is Wyatt?" Trina asked. "He's asleep." Chris said. "You're lying." Trina said. "What?" Chris said. "Did you just call me a liar, you trashy bitch?" Chris demanded.

He was actually glad that Piper had made Diamond stay inside. Trina almost looked afraid of him. Almost. "Yes I did what are you gonna do about it you third rate Timberlake." Trina said. "Oh go to hell Trina if I was any member of N'sync I would JC everybody knows that." Chris said as he started to walk away. "Are you going to get Wyatt?" Trina asked. "No I'm going to get away from you. You're psychotic not to mention blind." Chris said turning around.

"Fine. He can hide from me all he wants I'm gonna find out who that bitch is he's been fooling with and I'm gonna kill her." Trina said and with that she sped off. "The only bitch around here is you!" Chris shouted after her. He stomped up the walk and back into the house, "You're not making me talk to her ever again!" He told his mother as soon as he reached the dining room. "That's what you said the last time and the time before that." Piper said. "This time it's personal." Chris told her.


	13. First Kiss

**Thanks for all the reviews! You've stuck with me this long here's the chappy you've been waiting for. Yay! **

Chapter 13

"Are you quite done with your temper tantrum?" Bianca asked from where she sat in seat that Chris had once occupied. "No? When did you get here and take my seat and steal my pancakes?" He asked. "Around the time you slammed to front door." Bianca said taking another bite of Chris' pancakes.

Diamond shrugged. "So you're from Texas right?" Bianca asked. "Is it true that everything is bigger in Texas?" "What do you mean?" Diamond asked. "You know what I mean." Bianca said. Diamond's eyes widened as she got Bianca's drift. Diamond laughed. "In most cases no, the guys who always streaked the foot ball games were lacking in that department." Diamond said. Bianca laughed.

Chris crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. He wasn't all that hungry anyways. He was far more interested in the play going on between the two girls. "So has he kissed you yet?" Bianca asked. All chatter at the table stopped and all eyes swung in their direction. "Not yet." Diamond said too nonchalant for his liking, Chris concentrated using his empathic abilities to discover it was quite the opposite.

"Uh huh," Bianca said. "Do you want him to kiss you?" She asked. "Yes." Diamond admitted. Chris blushed. "I thought he would've made his move by now. That was the whole point of me sending them out for coffee." Piper said. "Wyatt was blocking." Preston said as he continued to gracefully shovel food into his mouth.. "What? I didn't know Wyatt went with you guys. I'm so sorry." Piper said.

"Did you hear about that singer who got shot yesterday?" Phoebe asked changing the subject. "Smooth sis real smooth," Piper said. "Well I do what I can to stop my nephew from totally getting embarrassed in front of a girl he likes." Phoebe said. "Which one got shot this week?" Sheila asked. "Little Sippy," Phoebe answered. "He was just a baby; he was actually still drinking his Courvoisier out of a sippy cup." Piper said. "He's recovering quite nicely on the pediatric floor of ST. John's Memorial in LA." Phoebe said. "The music industry is so dangerous these days. It's actually more dangerous than the demon fighting business." Sheila said shaking her head.

"I know girl. That's why I want my baby to go to college before he gets mixed up in all that." Piper said. "Mom!" Chris whined. "So that means he's never going to put out an album." Leo said. Jason laughed hysterically. Chris and his mother shot them simultaneous death glares and they quickly shut up. "Back in the day you never heard nothing about Jessie McCartney bitch slapping Aaron Carter. You didn't hear nothing about N'sync doing a drive by on BSB. It's ridiculous." Paige said.

The four women nodded in agreement. "What's a BSB?" Victor asked. "A boy band Dad," Piper said. "When I was coming up we had real bands like the Rolling Stones, Deep Purple, Grand Funk Railroad–" Victor was saying. "Yeah yeah Grandpa you've told us a million gazillon times." Paris said. "Well. Back then we had real music nobody was shooting anybody." Victor said.

Chris rolled his eyes he hated back in the day stories. He had other things to think about than aging pop stars and dead rockers. Diamond said she wanted him to kiss her and he certainly was going to. He just had to get her alone. He didn't want their first kiss to be in front of his whole family. With all the people at the Manor all the time it was going to quite a task. But Chris was cagey with crafty mind. If anyone could pull this off he could.

And there was nothing like the direct approach. "Diamond may I speak to you out in the kitchen?" Chris asked. "Yeah," Diamond said standing up and d following him into the kitchen. "So." He said once he assumed they were out of hearing distance.

"So." She said stepping closer. They were standing extremely close Chris was leaning in when…. "He must be about to make his move he's using correct grammar," Preston said in the other room. A second later he felt eighteen pairs of eyes were watching them from the doorway.

"Hold that thought." Chris said to Diamond before he turned to face the nine nosy people standing in the doorway. Naturally they were all Halliwells either by birth or marriage. "What in the hell are you doing." He asked them. "Watching." His Aunt Paige answered with a smirk. "Can't I get any friggin privacy around here?" Chris asked.

"Nope." Preston said simply. "I get no respect no respect at all." Chris said. "Our little boy is all grown up." His mother whispered tears shining in her eyes. "Yep," Leo said putting an arm around his wife. "Are you gonna kiss her or stand there talking all day?" Paris asked. Chris just stood there not believing it was happening. "If you're not going to kiss her let us know my food's getting cold." Jason said.

"Let's go somewhere else it's suddenly gotten crowded in here." Chris said taking Diamond's hand and orbing them out of the kitchen. Without really thinking he orbed them to the Golden Gate Bridge. "I forgot to ask if you were afraid of heights but it might've tipped the paparazzi off if I did." Chris said. Diamond laughed.

"I'm not afraid of heights." She said. "Good." Chris said. "You can see the whole city from up here." She said taking in the view. "Yeah," Chris said. Actually this was the first time he wasn't in total awe of the view of the city, he was too busy looking at her. "Were you going to kiss me back there in the kitchen?" Diamond asked.

* * *

"Yes." He said. She sat down on the beam. He did the same. The wind was rushing around them. Diamond was thankful she'd tied her hair back before breakfast. "Well what's stopping you now?" She asked. She couldn't believe she was being so bold. "Nothing." He said taking her chin and titling her face up toward his before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss.

**Sorry it's so short. Review and I'll make the next one extra long. Laters!**


	14. Kisses, Disses, and Total Misses

**Thanks so much for the reviews. **

Chapter 14

Diamond gasped when Chris began to trace her lower lip with his tongue. He swept his tongue over hers and she responded with a passion equivalent to his own. Diamond had kissed a few boys but she had never felt like this. She felt like her whole body was on fire, but in good way.

It was enough of a high being on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, but kissing Chris made her dizzy. He finally broke off the kiss and they sat there with their foreheads pressed together staring into each other's eyes breathing heavily.

* * *

Piper tapped her foot impatiently. Chris and Diamond had been gone fifteen minutes. However that wasn't what worried her she knew exactly where they were. It was taking all her patience to not have Leo orb her over so she could take pictures. Breakfast had long since been over and she needed to find some poor sucker to do the dishes.

"Paris go up and tell your brother it's his turn to wash the dishes." Piper said.

"Mom, I was just about to play a pick up game with Chicken Wing." Paris whined.

"Piper I'll take care of the dishes," Sheila offered.

"No Wyatt can do it it's his turn anyways."

"I'll get him." Bianca said getting up from the table.

"Oh would you," Piper said.

Piper couldn't have been happy about that development. She knew Bianca liked Wyatt. She liked Bianca a lot more than she did Trina it was only a matter of getting them together. Had she been alive in the other timeline she would have gotten Wyatt and Bianca together and let Chris summon Diamond from the past. She liked those pairings much better.

"Come on ladies let go into the conservatory and chat." Piper said.

"I think we should go in the kitchen and have a drink," Victor said.

The other men grunted their agreement. Piper shook her head.

"You guys better not drink my good stuff." Piper said as she followed Phoebe and Sheila into the conservatory with Preston and Paige on her heels.

"Don't nobody want that Alize' you got in there woman." Leo said.

* * *

"Is there any place less high that we can go make out and grope each other?" Diamond asked.

"As a matter of fact there is." Chris said without breaking contact he orbed them back to the Manor.

They materialized a second later on the living room couch.

"Is that better?" Chris asked.

"Much." Diamond said leaning in and kissing him.

She pushed him backwards on the couch cushions and ran her hands all over his chest and stomach feeling hard muscle through his shirt. Chris moaned, he didn't think a girl would ever be so into him. But Diamond was and he could feel it.

Chris brought his hands up which were resting on her hips figuring that if she could feel all over his chest why couldn't he feel all over hers. He was suddenly nervous, he'd never been to second base before, not even when he was in Little League.

* * *

Bianca opened the door to the room Wyatt shared with Chris and Preston. She was expecting it to be a lot messier than it was, but she knew Chris was a total neat freak. She didn't expect Wyatt to look so cute lying there on his stomach shirtless with his butt all up in the air.

Bianca silently dammed herself for thinking he was cute. Wyatt was far to obnoxious for her be attracted to. He was constantly bragging to her about all his conquests and hitting on every girl in sight every girl _except_ her. Which was more disappointing than annoying sometimes but she took it all in stride though a part of her wanted to go find a skimpy outfit and parade around in just to see his reaction.

But she wasn't a sell out. She truly believed in her heart that if a guy was going to be interested in her it wouldn't be because she dressed a certain way or threw herself at him.

Stealthily, she snuck over to Wyatt's bed and gave him a hard spank on his butt.

"Chris quit touching my ass." Wyatt mumbled sleepily.

Bianca giggled and did it again.

Wyatt thrashed in attempt to get at his attacker but he ended up falling off of the tiny twin bed.

Bianca laughed as Wyatt looked up a her from where he lay on the floor.

"Damn it B. I was sleeping."

"And you seemed so peaceful."

"Why in the hell did you wake me?" He demanded.

"Your mom wants you to do the breakfast dishes."

"I didn't even eat breakfast."

"Tough noggies it's_ your_ turn."

"You guys had better had saved me some food," Wyatt said.

"Come on." Bianca said reaching out a hand to help him up.

He smiled a goofy grin and graciously took her hand she pulled him up slightly dazed by his smile. Contact with his skin made her rekindled the lust she was trying so desperately to keep in check.

"Bianca?" Wyatt said bringing her out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out are you feeling okay?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm feeling great," she said sounding more like an awestruck preteen girl than a Phoenix assassin.

Wyatt looked down and their joined hands and then back up at the blushing girl. His mind flashed back to the scene from Chris' memories of Bianca in those blue lingerie. Then he looked at the girl in front of him. Trying to imagine the kind of underwear she had on under her khaki Capri pants and blue tank top.

Then he realized it was all so wrong, Bianca used to baby sit him for crying out loud he couldn't be picturing her naked like she was a girl or something.

"So how's that environmentalist movement thing you nature freaks got going on at school?"

"I wouldn't know I got kicked out,"

"Of the nature freak society?"

"No out of UCLA."

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah I was gonna tell you guys about that." Bianca admitted.

"You got kicked out of school?"

"Sort of."

"You Miss goody goody? Kicked out of school?" Wyatt asked.

Maybe he had been wrong about Bianca maybe she was a little dirty girl. Wyatt smirked.

"Yeah."

"And how did you manage that young lady?" Wyatt asked.

Bianca laughed. "I beat up one of my professors for hitting on me."

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Yep my psych professor Mr. Granger, he made me stay after class and then he tried to put the moves on me so I beat him down." Bianca said.

"Walk with me B, talk with me." Wyatt said grabbing his shirt off the bed.

* * *

After ten minutes of kissing and heavy petting Chris and Diamond were staring into each others eyes breathing heavily once more.

"This is further than I've ever gone with anyone." Chris panted.

"You've never made out and stuff?"

"I've kissed girls before. A girl." Chris admitted.

"Why not. I mean you're totally hot and really sweet." Diamond said.

"A girl has gotta be crazy and blind not to want you," she added.

Chris smiled leaning in to taste her lips once more.

"God would you too get a room?"

Diamond broke off the kiss and turned startled to see Wyatt on the foot of the stairs with Bianca. Both of them looking shocked and appalled. Diamond wondered why. It would be perfectly understandable if they'd walked in two minutes ago.

"Yeah." Bianca agreed.

"Don't be hating." Chris said putting his arm around Diamond.

* * *

Piper sat in the conservatory barely listening at Phoebe and Preston's best gossip. Hopefully her plan would go off with out a hitch and the two couples would couple just the way she wanted. She had to stifle a slightly maniacal laugh. Next on her agenda was taking Diamond to the mall and getting her some clothes.

Second on her list was fight with Leo. They'd been fighting a lot lately which usually made for steamy make up sessions in their bedroom with the only lockable door in the house. But in the last two weeks she hadn't even been getting that. What was Leo good for anyhow? He was always off with his charges or drinking with Jason. Maybe fighting with Leo should be first on her list. "Excuse me." She said politely getting up and going toward the kitchen where the men were convening.

"When I was coming up we didn't have no video games no internet nothing fancy like that. A man made his life with his own to hands found him a good wife and settled down. You're older than me Spike why in the world don't you settle down with Paige? You've been dating her for seven years." Victor demanded of Spike.

Piper barged into the kitchen after seeing where her father was heading with his speech, "Sorry Dad but can I borrow my deadbeat husband for a second we need to fight." Piper said. "Yeah sure I done already told him about himself." Victor said.

"Piper if you want to chew me out can you schedule it for later. I want to see what Spike is gonna say." Leo said.

"Leo." Piper growled.

"In the living room now!" she yelled.

"Leo. You need to handle up on your woman." Jason said.

"I'd like to see him try." Piper said

"Uh oh." The three men at the kitchen table said collectively.

"Sounds like a challenge Nancy boy." Spike said.

Piper rolled her eyes and pulled husband away from his friends on the way out they collided with another couple.

"Ouch. Sorry Dad." Wyatt said before turning to regard Bianca, "I still can't believe you got kicked out of school."

"Yeah I've got to figure out where I'm gonna live now." She remarked.

"What?" Piper turning sharply.

"Yeah, I guess I should have told you guys." Bianca said.

"I got kicked out of school." She said trying to smile.

"What?" Piper said.

"Before you get all mad. Her professor attacked her." Wyatt said.

"Attacked you? Attacked how?" Leo asked.

"He came onto me that's all."

"And she beat his ass." Wyatt said excitedly.

"Right on." Piper said reaching up to give Bianca a high five.

"You know you can stay here if you want, and work the bar part time at P3." Piper suggested.

"Piper thanks that's great." Bianca said.

Piper heard Leo groan. "Piper can I speak to you in private."

"Yeah sure–"

Before she could even finish the sentence Leo had orbed them upstairs to their bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"What are you talking about Leo." Piper snapped.

"Inviting Bianca to stay here. Diamond is already living here what with the other five kids we already got we're gonna be in over our heads. What are you thinking?"

"I'm helping her out she stood up to her professor and it got her kicked out of school. And this is _my _house I can let whoever the hell I want live here, even Spike." Piper threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Now you just shut the hell up and let me take care of this." Piper said opening up the bedroom door and stalking though it.

**Please review I'll beg if have to. **


	15. Dude, where's my husband?

**Thanks for the reviews! I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

When Piper reached the bottom of the stairs she saw her plan had worked better than she'd hoped. She didn't know Diamond was that kind of girl. Anyhow it didn't matter she had succeeded in getting Diamond and Chris together. She had hoped it would happen sooner when they went to get coffee.

But Wyatt had tagged along throwing salt in his younger brother's game almost ruined the whole thing, but fortunately Diamond wasn't into overzealous muscle bound blonde seventeen year old boys.

However Bianca was. So Piper had set up the whole thing at breakfast knowing Preston would weasel his way out of cooking, she just didn't think he'd do it by nearly setting the kitchen on fire. She also knew Bianca would volunteer to do the dishes with Wyatt.

Now if only she could hook Preston up with that cute conjurer from Magic School then all of the kids would have dates for Prom which was next Saturday. Maybe then she could try to rekindle some semblance of a romance with Leo.

Piper quickly and quietly went into the kitchen without disturbing the kissing couple and retrieved her camcorder and a small digital camera. She returned to the living room and began filming and snapping pictures with the camcorder.

* * *

Chris was too busy kissing Diamond on the neck to notice his mother had two cameras and was filming the whole thing. 

"Chris," Diamond whimpered.

He didn't respond he just kissed her collarbone.

"Chris," She said this time sounding more panicked.

Chris stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, "Sorry my hand just slipped I didn't mean to–" he started but stopped sensing his mother's presence he turned around.

"_Mom_!" he whined.

This was so typical of his family, a soon as he gets a girl they totally freak her out.

"Oh don't mind me I'm just getting a few of these for my scrapbook." Piper replied.

"Um… is this another one of your really weird menopause things?" Chris asked, "Because otherwise something is really wrong with this–"

"Menopause!" his mother asked stopping what she was doing.

"Menopause?" She repeated, "I do _not_ have menopause."

"Whoever told you I did told a hell of a damn lie." His mother said stomping off. "Leo!" She shrieked.

Chris sighed, he hoped his father didn't have a head start, this was one argument that would go down in the history books.

"C'mon," Chris said taking Diamond by the hand and they followed his mother into the kitchen.

* * *

Piper discovered Bianca and Wyatt washing dishes and chatting playfully, she had no time to bask in how well things were working out. Leo and Jason were standing in the kitchen with Spike. 

"So I whipped it out right…" Jason was saying.

The other two men nodded waiting for the next part.

"Then Phoebe said,–"

"Leo!" Piper shouted.

"How did you guess?" Jason asked.

Piper raised an eyebrow in shock at her brother in law's comment but ignored it.

"Did you tell Chris that I was going through menopause?" she demanded.

"What in the hell are you talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about Leo, don't make me have to remind you."

She grated out, "Did you tell Chris I was pre menopausal?"

"N-no." Leo stuttered.

"You are a damn liar."

Spike and Jason sniggered.

"Shut up before I tell Phoebe you went to Magic City, with the boys."

"And you, I'll tell Paige that you went out the other night fighting demons with Chris."

Both men shut up; Piper put her hands on her hips satisfied. She didn't notice her youngest son and his girlfriend were standing in the doorway listening.

"Now, Leo it's going to take some doing to make this up to me. You can start by going downtown later and getting some of that fish."

"But Piper I don't wanna, you never go downtown when I want you to." Leo whined.

"Are we having fish for dinner?" Wyatt asked from where he was behind her, Piper had forgotten that him and Bianca were still in the room.

She turned, to see his puzzled expression he hadn't caught her meaning and neither had Bianca.

"No but your father is,"

She heard a sound that was like a puppy would make if someone kicked it.

She finally noticed Chris and Diamond in the doorway.

* * *

Chris however was quite the master of the double entendre. 

"That is just sick. That kind of stuff is not for children's ears." Chris said making a face.

"Oh," Bianca and Diamond said simultaneously.

"I still don't get it," Wyatt said.

"And I'm the one who's a virgin," Chris said.

"You keep on praying and one day when you're forty…" Wyatt said.

"Hey! We're working our way up to that, it might take a little while but it won't take_ that_ long." Diamond said.

"You promise."

"I swear."

"I bet you're still stuck on first." Wyatt said.

"They were on second when I was in there a minute ago." Piper said.

Wyatt's jaw dropped and Chris couldn't suppress the triumphant smile that spread across his face.

"You never even made it to second in Little League. Congratulations buddy," Jason said.

"This time don't quit after the second inning, otherwise you'll never get to third." Leo said chuckling.

Chris rolled his eyes he'd had enough.

"Okay first of all what Diamond and I do isn't for the sake of conquest. We have a connection." Chris said looking down at their joined hands their fingers still intertwined.

"Does that connection give you mind blowing orgasms?" Wyatt asked.

"One day it will but for now, I like where things are and I'm not gonna to rush Diamond,"

"That's real good baby, I'm glad to see one of my kids learned how to treat a lady." Piper said cutting her eyes over at Wyatt.

"And your connection with Trina will be severed if you keep on doing what you're doing."

"You can't just cut stuff off, you're not a surgeon."

"I didn't mean–" Piper started and stopped.

Chris saw the gleam in his mother's eye, "Oh I'd blow that off."

Wyatt gulped nervously.

"We always use protection," He offered.

"That's not good enough! You're seventeen years old, the joys of sexual intercourse should not be known to you until much later." Piper said.

"But Dad said that I should sow my wild oats while I'm young. Cause you never know when all this," Wyatt gestured to his body and Bianca sighed like a thirteen year old N'sync fan.

Chris rolled his eyes and waited for his brother to continue.

"Could fade away and then I'll have to settle down with whatever woman comes along," Wyatt finished despite their father's rapid gesticulations for Wyatt to cut his speech short.

Chris smirked as his mother cut her eyes over at his father.

"Is that what you did? Settled down with the first woman who came along?" She demanded.

"Piper… I."

"Did you marry me because I made the first move?"

"You know how Wyatt doesn't always hear things right," Leo said backing up against the wall.

Chris watched as his mother stalked closer to the frightened man. Jason and Spike had somehow excused themselves into the living room at that point.

"I think he heard you correctly this time,"

Chris couldn't wait to see how his mother would punish his father.

"Unleash the fury," he chanted quietly, he noticed Bianca was chanting the same thing.

Both Wyatt and Diamond looked uncomfortable.

Around that time Preston strolled into the kitchen with some papers.

"Aunt Piper before you kill Uncle Leo we need you guys to sign some papers," Preston said.

Chris had almost forgot, they needed the consent forms signed if they wanted to get their tattoos done today.

He knew his parents wouldn't sign them willingly, Preston was gonna trick them into it at now of all times.

Preston went to Chris' father first who signed the papers without reading them, and then he went over to Piper.

"This must be important usually you guys just forge my signature." Piper remarked taking the pen from Preston.

She was just about to sign when Chris stupidly blurted, "It's for our tattoos,"

Chris dammed himself as soon as the words slipped past his lips. All he could feel was this strong questioning vibe coming from all three of the females in the room and he spoke before he realized.

"You ain't getting a tattoo," Piper said.

"Chris!" Wyatt and Preston screeched.

Chris winced, and hung his head. He looked up sheepishly through his hair.

"Oopsy."

His mother laughed triumphantly, "You three thought _you _could put one over on _me_? You're going to have to bring your A game if you intend to do that," Piper said as she walked over to her husband grabbed his collar and stalked out of the room, Leo having no choice in the matter followed.

"Diamond, why don't we go see Paris' new jump shot," Bianca said.

Diamond looked at Chris and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Go, you won't want to see this," Chris told her.

She looked confused for a second, "Are you sure? They look mad."

He nodded.

"Well, I hope you didn't get yourself into too much trouble," She said before she hugged him.

"I'm gonna be okay," he promised.

Bianca linked her arm through Diamond's and shimmered them outside.

"Preston do you think, Mom will be pissed if Chris didn't make it to the inauguration?" Wyatt seethed.

"She'd probably kill us too, since there would be no Power of Three, and then she would have to fight demons for the rest her life anyways. Yeah Wyatt I'd have to say she would be pissed." Preston said.

"So we won't kill him what about if we hurt him really, really bad," Wyatt said.

"You guys ain't got no back, you wouldn't risk hurting me." Chris said his voice full of confidence, "All I have to do is say the word and they'll come charging in, both of you know that."

Preston considered this of course, Chris knew that when presented with cold logic, Preston always wasted time thinking things through.

"I just don't get why, every time when pick on him or even play a little too rough they always stop us." Preston said.

Chris could see that Wyatt was thinking as well, he however understood completely, "Go, outside and flirt with you girlfriend you know you want to," Wyatt said.

Chris smirked knowing he'd won.

"I can't believe you let him off the hook like that." Preston said.

"He made a mistake, you know how his powers are," Wyatt said.

"You know something I don't know."

"I know a few things you don't know," Wyatt told Preston.

"Things like the touch of a woman and what dirt feels like under your fingernails. Does this new let Chris get away with blowing our plans attitude come from whatever went down last night?" Preston asked.

Both Chris and Wyatt winced when Preston mentioned the night before. "Yeah. It does."

"What happened?"

"Preston I can't…" Wyatt started.

"We'll tell you later," Chris said.

"Whatever it is I can handle it, I'm not like Paris and Mel."

"We know you can handle it but I don't think either of us could handle trying to explain it." Chris said.

Preston opened his mouth to say something else when Piper swept into the room again, "Where did those girls go?" She asked.

"Outside to watch Paris' new jump shot just in case the mean boys hurt me." Chris said giving puppy eyes.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell were you being mean to your little brother?" She demanded.

Wyatt opened his mouth and immediately snapped it shut.

Chris felt compiled to come to his brother's defense, "He wasn't, I was just kidding."

"Oh okay,"

"Why are you looking for them?" Wyatt asked.

"I've got to take Diamond clothes shopping, and get a third bed for in Paris' room."

"Oh so you got some stuff to do today. So you won't be hanging out here?" Preston asked hopefully.

"No, I've got to get my hair done at two, Paige has a nail appointment at the same time and Phoebe wants to buy some new Prada… something. Shelia has to get her hair done too."

"Oh," Chris said raising an eyebrow and sending Wyatt a look.

"What are you three planning something?" She asked.

"No," they all answered a bit too innocently.

"What are you going to do? Will there be explosives involved? Will we get sued when it's over? How much money is it going to cost to get it fixed?" Piper asked.

"Mother, I cannot believe you don't trust us." Chris said genuinely hurt by the distrust as he put an arm around his mother's shoulders.

"Well, when you guys are lying to me every week just so you can go out and do something crazy its kind of hard to trust you guys." she admitted.

"We don't lie to you every week." Chris protested.

His mother just gave him a look, "Fine, maybe we do. But it doesn't make us any less honest or any less trustworthy."

"I thought it made you exactly that, less trustworthy and less honest."

"You say tomato and I say tomato." Chris said.

There was a noise in the living room kind of like something getting sucked up through a vacuum.

"Mail's here," his mother said.

"I wonder if our SAT scores are in today." Preston said running past Chris and Piper into the living room.

"God I hope not," Chris said dryly.

"You didn't do your best I assume?" his mother asked, and it was his turn to give her the look.

"I think I did alright," Wyatt said.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"It's here!" Preston shouted and Chris reluctantly walked into the living room.

"Here ya go," Preston said handing Chris his letter.

"If it's over 400 hundred I'm thanking the Lord," Chris said.

"You should at least get a 700." Preston said carefully opening his envelope.

"You give me too much credit," Chris said pouting.

"Open it," his mother prodded as she ripped open Wyatt's test results.

Chris slowly opened it,

"I can't look." He said.

"I'll look in a minute,"

"I got a 1370. A crummy 1370?" Preston asked.

"That's great Preston," Piper said.

"I'm retaking it, it's a mistake. There's no way I did that poorly."

* * *

"Well, Wyatt you got a 1090." 

"So that's like good or whatever?" Wyatt asked.

"Very good."

"Do I gotta take it again?"

"No. You can go to any college in the country with that kind of score."

"Except the major ones, Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and Stanford." Preston said.

"I ain't goin' to college." Wyatt said.

"Of course you are." Piper said.

"I'm going to be a full time Witchlighter and protect the innocent. Especially if the innocent are naughty horny single women." Wyatt said.

"Whatever you're going to college." Piper said taking the envelope from Chris.

"620?"

"I did better than I thought." Chris commented.

"The class chimp scored higher than you! And he was wears a diaper!" Piper said.

"And is a monkey, this is really so funny," Wyatt said doubling over laughing.

"_Mom_! I'm only a sophomore I didn't even know what half of that shit on the test even means! You know I'm not good at school," Chris said his eyes downcast.

"I'm disappointed in you," Piper said.

"As well you should be," Wyatt said.

"Shut up." Piper told him.

She couldn't believe Chris had totally failed that test. He made decent grades, most of the time.

She wasn't expecting anything stellar, after all it was his first time taking it, and he had yet to take Chemistry and he'd never set foot in a Advanced Math class, he was still taking Algebra.

"Well, you can take it again next year." Piper said.

"And I'll have the advantage of sensing everyone else's answers so I'll totally pass." Chris said.

"Don't even play with me boy."

"Quit your bitching and let me take your ass home," Paris called after Victor as he strode into the living room.

"What is it now?" Piper asked.

"There's a James Bond Marathon on and I'm about to miss it that's what. Where's that dead beat husband of yours?" Victor asked.

Piper looked at her father and shrugged.

"I tried calling Dad but he didn't jingle me back and he didn't show. He must with Uncle Jason and Mr. Spike." Paris said.

"Mr. Spike." Preston scoffed.

Piper rolled her eyes. Preston wouldn't let go of the Spike issue. She sighed at least he finally quit arguing with Paige about who saw Spike first.

"Leo!" She called.

When he didn't appear Piper groaned, "I swear that man is getting on my _last _nerve."

All three of the boys tried calling him and still no answer.

"Where are Jason and Spike?" Piper asked.

"They are looking at the semi nude engravings in the Book of Shadows." Chris said after sensing for a moment.

"Ew." Piper said.

"Speaking of ew, can you sense your father?"

Chris closed his eyes and concentrated.

"I can't feel him. He's blocking me somehow." Chris said.

"This is bad. Whenever your Dad has too much alone time he does stupid stuff."

Piper suddenly felt like she was starring in her very own horrible slapstick comedy 'Dude, where's my husband.' So she started giving orders something she had grown fond of doing over the years as the matriarch of family.

"Paris, you go take Grandpa home so he won't miss his shows and then go check P3," Piper said going into to the leadership role effortlessly.

"Preston, you go up and see what those two idiots upstairs know,"

"Chris, you and Wyatt go down to the underworld and see if he's down there making an ass of himself. And take Bianca and Diamond with you, it will be like a double date, plus we can see how Diamond performs in a situation." Piper said.

"Don't orb to the underworld get the girls to shimmer and don't do anything stupid." Piper said.

Paris orbed away with Victor before he could protest, Preston sighed and went up stairs, Chris and Wyatt went outside through the conservatory. Piper watched the teenagers disburse. She couldn't help having the really bad feeling she had right in the pit of her stomach. She'd had this feeling just before something went majorly wrong.

She prayed her husband was ok and if he was off doing something stupid she was going to kill him. She was too old and she had too many children to look after to worrying about a century old Elder.


	16. Finding Leo

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter 16

"Finding Leo"

Wyatt explained the situation to the girls without really explaining anything.

"Wyatt…" Chris started.

"Like you could do any better."

"Actually I could."

"I highly doubt it. You made a 620 on the SAT's you'd better be glad you can walk upright." Wyatt said.

"Ha, ha," Chris said rolling his eyes and turning back to Bianca and Diamond.

"Okay, here's the deal, we need to go down–"

Wyatt laughed interrupting Chris.

"Sorry," Wyatt said after a second under Chris's withering stare.

"Down to the Underworld, can we focus here for a minute people."

"To find Leo?" Bianca said.

Chris nodded.

"Are you done? Can we go now?" Wyatt said.

"We can't go down there dressed like this, the bad guys will spot us a mile away." Diamond said.

It was true they'd be targeted instantly.

"You're absolutely right," Wyatt said snapping his fingers and changing them all into black leather outfits.

A surprised squeak from Diamond, caused Chris to forget all about the skintight leather pants he was now wearing to focus on the skimpy outfit Wyatt had chosen for her.

He tried not to stare at the flimsily leather bikini top that barely covered her assets, or the leather short shorts and leather knee boots.

She quickly attempted to cover herself with her arms.

"Wyatt!" She hissed.

"What you don't like it. You look great." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt!" Chris said.

"What? She looks hot." Wyatt said. "You look hot," he told her.

"I'm practically naked!" She exclaimed.

"Not quite, so who cares." Wyatt said.

"This barely covers ANYTHING!" She said.

"It's at least two cup sizes too small." She whispered.

"And we still managed to fit everything in there." Wyatt said awestruck.

Bianca whacked him on the arm.

Diamond looked to Chris for help.

"Wyatt, she looks like a hooker."

"Thanks." Diamond said.

"I feel like a hooker." She said sounding dejected.

"And I look like I fell into a bin of clothes leftover from a Ricky Martin video." Chris said.

"And you look like Dog The Bounty Hunter," Diamond told Wyatt.

"He does." Chris agreed.

"I actually like this," Bianca said running her hands over her leather clad hips.

"I feel like Cat Woman. Only sluttier." She said.

Chris rolled his eyes.

Diamond waved a hand over herself turning the skimpy bikini into a less revealing halter top.

"Are you happy now?" Wyatt said. Obviously, upset she had changed her top,

Diamond took a hold of Chris' hand.

"I am now." Diamond said.

It was Wyatt's turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine whatever. Can we go now?" Wyatt asked.

"Come on Blondie Locks." Bianca said grabbing a hold of Wyatt's wrist and shimmering down to the Underworld.

Diamond and Chris shimmered down after them.

Diamond glanced around the desolate cavern, scanning that the four of them were now standing in. There were torches on the walls and two passageways on either side, leading into other caverns.

"This cave is inhabited." Bianca told her.

"So it makes a good entrance area," Chris explained.

"We're gonna have to spilt up we'll cover more ground that way." Wyatt said.

"Okay. You and Bianca go that way, and we'll go this way." Chris said.

"How come you get to do the assignments?" Wyatt asked.

"You don't know your way around as well as we do, so why don't you go with B and I'll go with Diamond." Wyatt suggested.

"I know my way better than you think, there's no way I'm letting you go anywhere with her." Chris said.

"What you don't trust me?" Came Wyatt's innocent reply

"Not with my girlfriend I don't."

"What?"

"Just go find Dad." Chris snapped.

"Fine." Wyatt grumbled.

"Let's just find Leo and get out of here," Bianca said.

"I'm with you on that one, I can't be down here too long, and we got to go get our tattoos at twelve." Wyatt said.

Bianca laughed, "Piper isn't going to let you get tattoos."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Wyatt said.

"But it might hurt you guys," Bianca said.

"Oh come on." Wyatt said walking on ahead of Bianca down the left passage.

Bianca shrugged having no choice but to follow.

"Those two. I swear, I just wish they would go ahead and get together." Chris said.

"Me too, I think she's the only girl he talks to like a person instead of just talking to her breasts." Diamond said.

Chris laughed, "You noticed that too,"

"Yeah,"

"I can't let Wyatt find Dad first; if he's down here I know where he'll be." Chris said.

"Why can't you let Wyatt find your dad first?"

"'Cause Wyatt will tell Mom and we'll have an even bigger problem."

Chris and Diamond walked through the winding passageway, passing a few demons huddled by a fire.

"Hear that?" Chris asked.

"Sounds like music."

"It is. Mojo's is just up ahead."

"Mojo's?"

"It's a demon bar, and a bordello, my Dad goes there sometimes." Chris said.

"Why? Your parents seem to have a pretty good relationship,"

"They do, whenever things are going great for my family something always happens and screws things up." Chris explained. "Usually it isn't really circumstance just my Dad doing something dumb."

"Oh."

"My parents have been divorced twice, but they always seem to work things out. But my Mom said that if she ever found him cheating on her again she'd never forgive him." Chris said.

"Three strikes?" She asked.

"More like four," he said.

"Well, let's hope he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble."

"Oh I'm hoping," Chris said as they continued to walk in the direction that the music was coming from.

"We're almost there. Can't you feel it?" He asked.

She nodded.

"There's a lot of power here."

"Yeah, Mojo is a pretty powerful warlock. His place is sort of concealed to prevent lower level snitches, only the most powerful beings can enter." Chris explained.

"First time I came I didn't think I'd be able to get in. That I didn't have enough power, but if I weren't powerful enough I wouldn't have felt it." Chris said.

"Why didn't you think you had enough power? Your mom is a Charmed One and your dad is a Whitelighter." Diamond said.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Actually my Dad was and Elder when I was conceived. He's an Elder once again. I don't know I've always felt inferior to Wyatt, but I never really understood why until last night."

"What did you find out?"

"That there was this whole other timeline, a whole other world where Gideon tried to kill Wyatt but he survived but it turned him." Chris explained.

"Evil?"

"Yeah, and he did some pretty awful things. I came back to the past to find out what turned him so that we could save him and create the world we have now."

"How could you ever think you weren't powerful enough or strong enough to do anything with all that you've done for your family?"

"I don't know." He said.

"Are you blushing?"

"You caught that? I thought torchlight was supposed give a natural glow."

"Chris Halliwell, you are certainly one of a kind."

"Why, Miss Sanders I'm getting the feeling that you like me."

"What gave it away?"

"I'm an Empath remember, I feel what you feel."

"Finally, a sensitive guy." Diamond said with a smirk.

"I think we're here." Chris whispered.

"Hmm… Doesn't look like much." Diamond drawled.

"You'll see."

* * *

They took a few more steps forward and they were inside of a very trendy bar. The place was crawling with demons. And scantily clad she demons dressed like the Pussycat Dolls.

Diamond couldn't help gawking for a few seconds at how cool the whole place was.

"Remember, we're bad, we're evil." Chris whispered.

"Yeah,"

"Bad to the bone–ooh mixed nuts," Chris said dragging Diamond over to the bar.

"Evil?" She asked raising an eyebrow as Chris slid the mixed nuts away from a slimy demon with horns.

"You got slime all over them!" Chris declared looking down at the basket.

"What are you gonna do about it little man?" The horned demon asked getting off the chair and towering over them.

Chris shrank back against the bar, "I pissed him off. He's really pissed."

Diamond shoved the demon back on the stool, "How about I do something about it," she hissed making an energy ball appear in her hand.

"Wh–at k–kind of demon lets his woman do the fightin' for him?" the horned demon stuttered.

"That's none of your business." Chris said.

"Now you take charge," Diamond said as dissolving the energy ball as they walked away.

"Hey hot pants." A raspy voice called from behind them.

Someone latched on to Diamond's wrist for a second she thought it was Chris but the hand was too small and to wrinkled to be Chris'.

She stopped and turned to see an old decrepit balding demon in a wheelchair on a respirator had a hold of her wrist.

The demon grinned revealing sawed off brown teeth, his skin was practically coming off.

"You must be one of the new girls. I've been waiting all day for you to come in. I've paid my money. One of the rooms will be empty soon–"

"The new girl is here?" A voice boomed from over by the bar.

Diamond wrenched her wrist away from the demon.

"Your late," The man said striding into view. He looked extremely familiar to Diamond.

He couldn't have been more than thirty with curly brown hair.

"Slick?" she asked.

He looked at her, first a little taken aback then his face hardened once more.

"What's it to ya?" he asked taking a cigar out of his pocket.

"I used to know you." She said.

"Well, I've been with a lot of girls…"

"I meant_ vertically_. I knew you when I went to Magic School." She blurted before she could stop herself.

"You look a little young; I haven't been there since the fall of Gideon before the time of Hacknoc."

"She fed on some geek who used to go there and accidentally absorbed his memories." Chris quickly interjected.

"Who are you? Ricky Martin?"

"_No_. I'm her 11:15." Chris said.

"What kind of demon are you?" he asked.

"One so vile you could begin to understand," Chris said.

"That was great Leo." A husky feminine voice caused Diamond to forget Slick and Chris' argument.

A lovely horned demon with fair skin a no slim was poising seductively in the entrance way to another cavern, Leo had just exited. He didn't see them he was too busy buttoning his shirt.

Diamond tapped Chris on the shoulder to get his attention. Chris looked over at his father just as the older man was looking up.

"Dad?"

"Chris. Diamond. What are you two doing here? And why are you dressed like that? What's and what's with that Pricilla Presley hairdo?"

Diamond tried to look up at her hair and realized that it was impossible, she felt her hair and sure enough it was piled high on her head.

"Your other son is responsible for that," Chris said.

"A demon so vile I couldn't begin to imagine huh?" Slick laughed and went back around the bar.

"Does your mother know you're here?"

"Not here here, Underworld here yeah." Chris told his father.

"Good. Piper never has to know about this,"

"Dad–"

* * *

"Just find Wyatt and Preston and let's go."

"Preston didn't come. Wyatt's with B."

"Oh. Summon them and lets get out of here."

"What do well tell Wyatt and Bianca?" Chris asked.

"Tell them I was doing some undercover work."

"Dad–"

"Chris, if your mother finds out about this she will nail me to the wall."

"I'll buy you both some ice cream if you don't tell." Leo propositioned.

"Dad we aren't three."

"Well it was worth a shot."

"It might have worked back then but it won't work now."

"What do you want?"

"We'll draw up our list of demands and give them to you later."

Diamond let out a startled yelp when someone grabbed her ass.

"Chris!"

"That wasn't me. I felt it too," Chris said.

All three of them turned around to see that old demon.

"Come on gal, times a wasting'."

"Let's get out of here," Diamond said.

"I'm with ya on that one." Chris said.

Once they'd left Mojo's they ran right into Wyatt and Bianca.

"You found him." Bianca said.

"Yep."

"Where was he? I felt a lot of power radiating from this area. Did he get himself kidnapped again?" Wyatt asked.

"Not exactly."

"He was doing undercover work and they found him out."

"Dressed like that?"

"Yes,"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "How many demons were there."

"A lot we only managed to kill a few to escape. They'll be coming for us." Leo lied easily.

"Alright." Wyatt said.

Bianca rolled her eyes and shimmered the two of them out.

Diamond shimmered Chris out and Leo orbed after them.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Piper demanded before they could even all arrive.

"Aren't we at least gonna get a thank you for finding Dad?" Wyatt asked.

"Thank you now what in the hell happened."

"Piper, it's alright nothing to worry about. I was down there following a lead doing some undercover work."

Chris snorted.

"Oh Honey! I so glad your home." Piper said throwing her arms around Leo's waist.

Chris thought she was really glad he was back but he saw her take his wallet and he realized all was right with the world.

"Now don't you go off by yourself again. Take Jason and Spike. That way you won't die alone." She said walking from the room.

"That medicine the doctor gave her was supposed to deal with those moods swings…" Leo said oblivious to the fact his wallet was gone.

Chris snickered.

"Let's go find out what's on T.V." Wyatt said.

"Yeah. Can't be more boring than this." Bianca said.

"Yeah it seems when Mom leaves the room she takes most of the drama with her." Wyatt said following Bianca out of the room.

"I'll go with you guys." Diamond said.

"I'll be in there in a few I've just go to talk to Dad for a second."

"Okay." She said as she went to join the others.

"Chris, I'm telling you man to man. I'm having an affair."

Chris wasn't at all surprised.

"You cheated on Mom again?" Wyatt asked from the doorway.

"Hey son, I didn't know you were standing there."

"Did you cheat on her?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, but you can't tell her. I swear it's gonna end I was just about to break it off when Chris caught me."

"I can't lie to Mom." Wyatt said.

"You can't or won't?" Leo asked.

"I can't she always sees right through me." Wyatt said.

"Lying isn't the same as withholding information," Leo explained.

"Remember when you made a thirty eight on your Spanish test and you didn't tell your Mom?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"And she never found out." Leo said.

"Until I had to repeat it in summer school." Wyatt said.

"But that was like months later right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah,"

"All I need is time to make this right, I promise every thing is gonna work out super great." Leo said.

"Okay Dad. I'll try." Wyatt said.

"That's all I ask."

Wyatt got a water out of the fridge and went back out to watch TV.

"What are you Bob Saget or something? Everything is not gonna work out super great, you have no intention of ending this affair. And everything is gonna blow up in your face, more like your face is probably gonna get blown up."

"Look son, I found something and I'm not ready to give it up."

"Remember when you found that–"

"It's not gonna work on me Dad, I know you. Every time things start going great for us you go and fuck things up, that's what you do. Why should this time be any different." Chris said walking away and leaving Leo in the kitchen.


	17. Alone time

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter 17

Diamond waited for Chris to join them in the living room, she got bored with Wyatt and Bianca's constant fussing over what to watch. She got up and went to look for him. She knew he wasn't in the best of spirits after finding his father cheating down in the Underworld.

She found him in the dining room staring at 54 inch plasma screen portrait of his family.

"Chris…"

"Did you know this was taken over a year ago?" Chris said.

"I had no idea," Diamond said.

"We were so happy then." Chris said wistfully.

Diamond put a comforting arm on his arm and she studied the portrait too.

Three generations of Halliwells were in the picture the younger two were in the front, Mel was trying to look sexy. Paris was trying to look hard core her blonde hair was corn rolled, and she was wearing a baggy Lakers jersey and baggy jean shorts.

Wyatt, Chris and Preston were seated on the couch.

Wyatt's overall demeanor was paranoid. Chris, who was seated in-between Wyatt and Preston wore an optimistic expression. He was biting his lip and looking up at the ceiling almost expecting something to happen. Diamond thought he was so cute and she told him as much.

"Thanks," He said.

"We really didn't plan on having the picture come out like that. Mom wanted us to take a serious family portrait. But this one came out good unlike the serious one we took." Chris explained.

The older Charmed Ones were standing behind the couch, Piper and Leo had their arms wrapped around each other and were beaming at the camera. Both looked very happy. Much happier than they seemed now.

Jason and Phoebe were posed together like to older Abercrombie models. Paige who was standing in-between her two sisters and their husbands looked like she was in mid sneeze. Chris' Grandpa was posed on the arm of the couch next to Wyatt with his cane looking like an O.G.

Diamond couldn't imagine any one of them taking a serious picture. Beside that picture was another picture this one was also professionally done. It was just Chris, Wyatt and Preston on top of a school bus.

"Those were our shots of this thing were going to do," Chris explained.

"You guys look hot." Diamond blurted practically drooling over the changing shots of Chris, Wyatt and Preston posed on the bus.

* * *

"I think _you_ look hot right now." Chris said looking Diamond up and down, she still had on the leather outfit.

"I totally forgot to change," Diamond said.

"You were worried about me." Chris said.

"Yeah," She admitted.

"It's okay, I like seeing you in leather," He said with a smirk.

"I like seeing you in leather too." she said smiling at him in a way that made him forget about the trouble that he felt was brewing.

Sliding an arm around her slim waist he pulled her close and kissed her. He sensed his Aunt Phoebe coming in from the conservatory so he orbed them up to his room.

He broke off the kiss to give her a chance to realize where he'd taken them.

Diamond looked around the room for a second and then she smirked and sat down on Chris' bed.

"This is your bed right?" She asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" He asked.

"Chris," she whined.

"It's so easy. Preston would have the rainbow comforter for obvious reasons, Wyatt has the leopard one being that he's freaky, and you would have the blue one." Diamond explained.

"Oh," Chris said.

"I don't have any divine insight or anything. But I'm from the South I know about home décor." Diamond said.

Chris looked over at the girl sprawled on his bed looking like something from his freakiest, most erotic dreams.

He watched as she took down her hair and it fell down around her like a dark curtain. Chris knew she didn't have any idea what she was doing to him. She looked so sexy and he was willing to bet she didn't even know it. He wanted to go over there and pounce on her and touch, kiss and explore every inch of her skin.

"Chris…" She said her sliver eyes peering out at him though her hair.

"What?" He asked coming out of his lustful reverie.

She threw her hair back and smirked at him, "What'cha thinking about?"

"You." He admitted.

"I see."

"Actually more specifically what I want to do to you. Do you have any idea how sexy you are, and how much I want you?"

"Well, you could show me that way I wouldn't have to guess." She said.

Chris smiled and made his way over to his girlfriend. She leaned up meeting him halfway, and the kiss happened pretty much as he expected.

He deepened the kiss threading his fingers through her thick dark hair and guided them both down on the bed. They were a tangle of arms and legs as they lost themselves in their kisses and each other.

* * *

Wyatt was being a dick as usual; Bianca ignored him for the most part. But then she got sick of his shit, so she went to go see what was up with everyone else.

She went through the conservatory where most everyone was listening to Preston's gossip. She continued outside to what used to have been a garden before Wyatt was born. Bianca knew the Manor had once been a very nice place to live but the younger generation of Halliwells simply ran rough shot of everything.

There was a basketball goal and a patio table and chairs sitting on bare dirt and dying grass that hadn't been mowed in well, years. But it was pretty trampled from all the games and battles that had been won out there.

Paris was playing one on with Collar Green. Chicken Wing was sitting in a chair heckling her brother.

Bianca shook her head, sports no longer interested her. She used to play basketball and softball in high school and she did some track. She stood in the shade watching the game for a few minutes. She didn't notice Wyatt had creeped up beside her until he spoke.

"You wanna play 'Green looks like he's about dead out there."

"Against you?" she asked.

"Yeah unless you're too chicken to go up against me."

"You give yourself too much credit. I took the Baker High School Girls Basketball team to State my junior and senior years."

"You can't fuck with me. At least not on the court, but you can later once Chris gets done with the room." Wyatt said with a wink.

Did he just hit on her? Bianca's heart nearly skipped a beat. She was careful not let it show.

She rolled her eyes.

"I hope you dick is half as big as your ego. Cause otherwise you'd be fucking useless."

"Oh I talk because I can back it up,"

"Whatever." Bianca responded stalking out on the court, they had long ago switched back into their normal clothes.

Collar Green was laying on the ground trying to throw a free throw.

"It's over with, just go sit down. Chicken Wing has beat you and I've just done it to it's over with Collar Green." Paris said after she blocked the shot.

"Yeah, me and B are gonna play some one on one. She can't handle me on that court." Wyatt said.

"Didn't they kick you off the B. ball team cause you sucked?" Paris asked.

"I quit that shit, get your facts straight. Damn no wonder Mom named you after two trashy whores." Wyatt said.

Paris fumed and Bianca knew Wyatt was gonna get it.

"Now pass me the ball." Wyatt said.

Paris smirked and then she faked him out like she was about to pass it. Bianca knew what Paris was going to do before she did it.

"I am not playing with you shit throw the damn–"

Wyatt was cut off when she hurled the ball at his head. He managed to deflect it telekinetically. Another second and it surely would have hit him.

Bianca found this extremely funny.

"I'm gonna beat you ass Paris." Wyatt snarled.

"Oh I'm shaking," Paris said.

Wyatt acted like he was gonna jump on her and she orbed away.

"That's what I thought." Wyatt telekinetically dribbled the ball.

"No powers just you and me," Bianca told him.

"You're just mad cause you don't have that TK."

"Are you afraid you can't take me without your powers?" Bianca said stepping forward to guard him.

Wyatt started bouncing the ball manually.

Bending down some he whispered, making sure to look at her in the eyes "I can take you in every since of the word."

Bianca shook her head about to protest, while she was distracted Wyatt leapt into the air going for a lay up and he missed by a mile landing sprawled on the grass.

"Fuck! I meant to do that."

Bianca went to help him up. "Yeah sure ya did."

"That isn't funny, I think I'm turning into a total klutz."

"Yeah Chris told me about your whole Bo Duke episode." Bianca said laughing.

"That was even worse than before. I think somebody has put a hex on me I really do. I failed Chemistry. And me and Mrs. Jones had a deal. Now she fucking hates me." Wyatt said.

"Then there was that whole thing in the grocery store yesterday. I really think someones messing with me." Wyatt said.

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "Making you trip and causing you to fail Chemistry is pretty lame. Maybe it's karma."

"I still think it's a demon." Wyatt said as they started back into the house.

"What's a demon?" Piper asked.

"Nothing Ma."

"Every time you say it's nothing it's always something." Paige said.

"I'd have to agree." Phoebe said.

"This time it probably is nothing. He wants to blame his usual oafishness on a demon." Bianca said.

"You're just becoming a klutz. Face it." Paige said. "The sooner you except it the better off you'll be _trust_ me."

"Bianca go tell Diamond we're almost ready to go. Paris went to go play with her little friend Candy, Mel went off with some guy from the youth group at church. Wyatt I want you to make sure that you and the boys stay out of trouble. And I better not see one tattoo on anyone's ass. Or I'm cracking skulls." Piper said.

"Yes ma'am. I have no intention of getting a tattoo there."

"Wyatt, I am serious."

"Fine."

Bianca knew him well enough to know he was getting that tattoo anyways.

She sighed and went to do what Piper told her if she stood there any longer she would be picturing his tattoo and she would get herself all hot and bothered.

When she got up the stairs she realized she wasn't the only one who was getting hot and bothered she was just the only on not getting any reciprocation.

She debated knocking but she realized she was at the Halliwell Manor, where no one knocked not even on the bathroom door they simply barged in.

She expected them to be doing a lot more from the way they were moaning and giggling and carrying on.

They were justkissing it wasso fucking Brady Bunch.

"Since you guys aren't really doing anything," Bianca said unable to hide her cheeky grin.

"You should maybe ready to go. Piper is almost ready to go to the mall and Wyatt is gonna round up Preston so you three can go tattoos. So as you can see. We've all got shit to do so quit farting around and get ready." Bianca said still smirking as she turned on her heel and stalked out for the room.

* * *

"She's not much for subtleties is she?" Diamond asked.

"I doubt she knows what that means." Chris said.

"Well, I can't help but get a little excited about going shopping." Diamond said.

"Well, I can't help but get excited being around you. I hope it so okay and it doesn't offend you or anything."

"I'm not offended or anything. Actually I think it's hot."

"Really." Chris said smiling seductively as he leaned into kiss her.

Before they even got a chance to kiss a shout came from downstairs.

"Diamond! Bianca! Come on girls it's time to wobble wobble and drop it like it's hot lets go!" Piper shouted from downstairs.

The couple reluctantly detangled themselves from each other.

"My mother is so embarrassing." Chris whispered.

"Well, at least she's around to embarrass you," Diamond whispered.

"Oh baby, I shouldn't have said that," Chris said.

"No it's cool."

"It was still a very inconsiderate and asinine thing for me to say," Chris said.

"You are neither inconsiderate or asinine, Chris we all sometimes say things we don't mean. We really shouldn't make a big deal about them." Diamond said.

"I guess your right, you'd better go before my mom comes up here. I don't want her to find me in this condition. She'll never let me live it down." Chris said.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Definitely." Chris said.

**An: I know I took forever with this chapter, I'm sorry that its not as good as it could be, but anyways, review and tell me what you guys would like to see and stay tuned for Chapter 18 Tattoos and Telephones**


	18. Tattoos, Telphones, and Trouble

**Thanks for the reviews don't think for a second that I have forgotten about this story.**

Chapter 18

Diamond sat through various futuristic beauty rituals. Laughing at the curses Bianca muttered as they were receiving chemical peels, and their mani pedis.

"Okay, I'm never coming to the mall with you again!" Bianca told Phoebe after she had been coerced into getting her hair styled.

Phoebe just grinned hummed a song while she got her hair highlighted.

Piper got a trim. Shelia got a relaxer. Paige got her hair dyed another completely random color. It was now black with blue streaks in it, a far cry from the charming and sophisticated auburn it had been earlier.

Diamond allowed one of Phoebe's stylists to cut her hair. Piper had a harder time with it than Diamond did and she was the one who suggested the trim.

It was only five or six inches and now it didn't come down to her knees anymore though it was still long enough to sit on if she wasn't careful. It had nice long layers and whatever kind of shampoo the stylist used made her dark mane seem to sparkle in the light.

"Alright we all look hot." Phoebe said.

"I feel like Shirley Temple." Bianca said poking her now curly hair.

"You look great." Phoebe said.

Bianca simply glared at the woman.

Then they went off to shop.

Diamond had never been shopping with anyone other than her aunt Ro or her friends from school. None of her shopping experience prepared her for shopping with the Halliwells.

The three sisters had dueling tastes and Diamond was now their pet project. Shelia and Bianca stayed out of the way sharing giggles about Diamond's current predicament.

Phoebe chose more sexy and sultry outfits for her to try on, while Paige chose outfits of a more of an elegant grudge style. And Piper who was laid back yet sophisticated chose simple outfits that were flattering.

So Diamond came out of it with broad range of clothes. And she was glad for them she was a rather girly girl at heart. But it all made her wish for her folks and wonder what they were doing right now.

They had discussed her calling them. They would understand what happened she came from a Wiccan family. But it wouldn't be her world anymore, and until she adjusted to this time the Halliwells thought it was best she stay with them.

Diamond knew that it must have had something to do with Chris lobbying for them to keep her yesterday. She smirked at the thought of her boyfriend. He was going to like her new wardrobe.

Diamond came out of the dressing wearing an ivory colored corset and skin tight jeans with boots that came to her knees which were pulled up over the legs of the jeans.

"This is what you are wearing tonight." Piper decided for her.

"For once I am going to agree with them." Bianca said.

"You need something to wear tonight too." Phoebe said and her sisters nodded and they rounded on the Phoenix.

"No," Bianca shrieked in faux fear as she backed away from the sisters.

Five minutes later Bianca had a brand new outfit.

"Now we're going to Pottery Barn." Phoebe said.

"Oh no we're gonna be spending two hours looking at bedroom furniture." Bianca moaned.

"Why don't you two go catch a movie or something? You really don't _care_ what we put in the room." Piper said.

"Thanks." Bianca said grabbing Diamond's wrist and dragging her in the general direction of the movie theater.

* * *

After Diamond and Bianca had went to the mall with the older Charmed Ones. Chris, Wyatt, and Preston went to get their tattoos.

"This is a special occasion boys. We shouldn't take the minivan today." Chris said.

"What do suggest we drive?" Wyatt asked.

"That." Chris said pointing to the sleek sliver Mercedes convertible parked on the street.

"Uncle Jason's new Benz, uh uh I don't think so." Preston said.

"Sounds like a plan. Did you ask Uncle Jason could we borrow it?" Wyatt asked.

"Uncle Jason could care less. They are at builders mart right now arguing over what kind of lumber to use on something mom is never going to let them build. And it not like Uncle Jason doesn't have five more of these babies at his other houses around the world." Chris pointed out.

"I guess your right." Wyatt said.

"Well let's go." Chris said.

Chris decided to go first, it didn't hurt _much_ and Bert the tattoo guy was nice aside from the fact that he had anime tattooed all over his body.

"It's gonna look real nice in a few days." Bert said.

Chris smirked, when Wyatt healed it the Triquetra on his chest was going to look real nice right then.

"Did it hurt?" Preston asked.

"A little but as much as I've been shot with arrows and hit with engery balls at home, at tattoo gun is new sensation." Chris said.

"I thought Diamond was the new sensation." Preston said poking Chris in the ribs as Wyatt stepped up to get his tattoo.

To Chris' dismay Wyatt cried and whined about how much it hurt all the way through and Preston flirted with Bert while getting his done.

"Alright what's next on the list?" Chris asked.

"Lunch?" Wyatt supplied.

"I could eat. Do you wanna meet up with the girls at the mall they've probably snuck away from Mom and the aunts?" Chris asked.

"Nah let's have a guys day out, we don't know when we'll have a chance to hang out together. Chris has got himself a girlfriend and pretty soon Preston will have a boyfriend, and I'll be banging some hot college chick."

"So this hot college chick wouldn't be Bianca by any chance?" Preston asked.

Wyatt looked at Preston like he was insane. He couldn't believe Preston would suggest such a thing. However, Bianca was looking pretty hot that morning.

"It's not like that. Bianca's barely even a girl." Wyatt said.

"He likes her." Chris told Preston.

"What? No, I don't _like_ her like her. She's a cool chick she keeps it real." Wyatt said.

"Unlike that bitch Trina Chou." Chris said.

"Yeah Trina might be a bitch but…" he couldn't think of anything good to say about his girlfriend.

Chris laughed at him, "Do you mind if I drive?"

"Nah, man just don't kill us." Wyatt said tossing his brother the keys.

Preston settled himself in the backseat.

"I should have gotten my tattoo somewhere else." Preston stated looking at the Triquetra just below his elbow.

"It looks cool there. It's different I can't even see mine with out a mirror." Wyatt said.

Wyatt watched his brother carefully, Chris' driving left a lot to be desired.

Chris drove like he was one of the Duke boys in the Indy 500.

"Christopher you do know that this is 50,000 piece of machinery. Not a dirt bike?" Preston asked.

"I know that." Chris said cutting a U-turn in the middle of traffic.

Cars were honking at them and people made obscene gestures.

"Chris, I swear if you do that again. I'm going to kill you." Wyatt shrieked clinging to the door.

"What dude that was totally legal." Chris said.

"Okay then why are the_ Cops_ behind us." Preston asked.

"It's five o. What do I do? Do I pull over or keep going?" Chris asked.

"What do you think doofus? You keep going, there is no telling what Uncle Jason has in here." Wyatt said, "And also we kind of stole this ride."

"I can't get busted again," Chris said.

"You won't if you drive faster that guy who drove Miss Daisy."

"I think we should just pull over. What's one more arrest on our records?" Preston asked nervously as Chris increased his speed and more police cars added to the two that were already following them.

* * *

Diamond and Bianca were standing in a really long movie line.

"Okay. This is slightly more boring than picking out furniture." Bianca said, noticing the younger girl was staring intently at the pay phone booth.

"What is that thing over there?" Diamond asked.

"It's a pay phone booth. I guess they didn't look like a NASA experiment gone horribly wrong in your time." Bianca said.

"No they didn't."

"Do you wanna like use it? And call your family and let them know your okay?" Bianca asked.

"Everything's changed I'm certain they've moved on," Diamond said.

"It's been sixteen years." Bianca said.

"But what if they haven't I mean what if they haven't moved on–"

"Look we could sit here and run scenarios all day. That would be way more fun than sitting here. But you're never gonna know until you make that call." Bianca said.

"Will you show me how to work it?" Diamond asked.

"Later but first let's call your folks now." Bianca said.

Bianca deposited some change into the pay phone. And when the operator appeared on the screen she told Diamond, "Just tell them where you trying to call and it'll dial straight through."

"Alright."

"The Colesley Plantation please." Diamond said.

"Hang on one moment please I'm putting you through." The blonde operator said.

The screen changed from an office building to a cozy home. Bianca wondered if this was the plantation that Diamond used to live on.

A red haired girl about fourteen walked on screen.

She hit a button, "Hello." The girl said peering at the screen.

"I'm gonna give you two a moment." Bianca said.

"Wait..." Diamond said. "I don't know her…" she whispered.

"Hello?" the girl said again impatient.

"Umm… hello. I'm looking for a Rose Colesley. Is she home?" Bianca asked nervously.

The girl gulped and her eyes filled with tears, "She's dead."

Then the screen changed and the blonde operator appeared, "The call has been terminated by the recipient. Please hang up and try your call again."

"I am so sorry," Bianca said.

"She was the only family I had. After Big Daddy's stroke. She and Uncle Mitch were all I had left." Diamond said.

"And who's that girl anyway? Is she like your cousin or something?" Bianca asked.

"I–I don't know Aunt Ro and Uncle Mitch never had any kids. I guess that's why they treated me like their own after my mom died."

"Okay, we could try again–"

"No." Diamond said trying to smile.

"Things have changed. I've got to learn how to live in the now. You said you were going to show me how to work it." Diamond said.

"I'll show you how to work it. 2020 style."

* * *

Chris did not stop driving. The three police cars chasing him had become twenty there was a news helicopter and a police helicopter buzzing around above them.

"Uh guys I don't think this is Uncle Jason's car." Preston said.

"What?" both Chris and Wyatt asked at the same time.

"Since when does he carry around thousands of dollars worth of drugs, a gun, and a passport?" Preston asked.

"We are in deep shit." Wyatt said.

"Ya think?" Chris asked.

"How many felonies have we done so far?" Chris asked counting on his fingers.

"Keep your hands on the wheel we don't want to get into an accident." Wyatt said.

"Okay they grand theft auto, the reckless operation of a motor vehicle, possession with intent to sell, possession of a fire arm. And you don't have a driver's license." Preston said.

"We cannot get caught." Chris said speeding up.

* * *

Piper was walking out of the antique store in the mall. She hadn't found the table she wanted to get Paige for her birthday which was in August but the store was having a sale and she could get said table now for way less.

She rarely looked at the Jumbo-Tran in the mall. It usually played the latest videos from all of the current bands. But today it had a very interesting car chase.

She found her sisters and Shelia staring at the screen too.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"We don't know." Paige said.

A male reporter came on screen, "An hour into the chase and police have yet get the teenaged driver of the stolen vehicle to pull over."

"Police first spotted the threesome when the car cut a U-turn in the middle of traffic, and sped up when the police tried to pull them over. They soon discovered that a vehicle of the same description had been stolen."

"And they have since been driving around town. Police are currently setting up road blocks to finally pull the boys over and end this chase."

Piper laughed, "Who could be that stupid?"

"Cooper Jenkins signing off leaving you with more LIVE footage of the chase." The arrogant young reporter said.

Piper smirked watching the helicopter go in for a closer shot of the sleek sliver car.

"Um… Is that Jason's car?" Paige asked.

"I don't think so the plates look different."

"They had actually numbers instead of Mo money vanity plates." Piper snickered.

The young driver made a hard right and the angle gave them all a chance to see his face. They were all shocked to say the least.

"I guess that answers your question." Paige said to Piper.

The smile was long gone from the Eldest Halliwell's face.

"This ends now." Piper growled stalking into the nearest restroom the other three followed.

"You and Phoebe stay here." Piper told Sheila. "Round up theB and Diamondand get back to the Manor. Paige and I are going to go put the fear of–well, the fear of me into those boys." Piper said.

"We are?" Paige asked.

"Your kid is in on this too it'll only be a matter of the time before the cops leak the press. I'm sure Darryl and Big Mike are almost all stalled out by now." Piper said.

Shelia and Phoebe nodded.

* * *

Chris had pulled into a very trashy looking alley. They had managed to lose the cops with the help of a very clever spell.

Preston threw open the car door seconds after Chris came to swerving stop.

He fell to the ground dramatically kissing the air above the grungy black top.

"Land!" he shrieked.

"Don't be so damned dramatic." Wyatt said opening his door.

"What in the hell are we going to do." Chris moaned walking around the front of the car.

Orbs descended in the form of his mother and his aunt, scaring the hell out him.

"You can start by explaining to me what is going on here," Piper said.

"Don't even think about telling me the devil made you do it." she said.

"I have an explanation. A good one. You just gotta give me a couple of days to come up with something." Chris said.

"Chris!" His mother screeched.

He winced taking a step back which caused him to bump into the car.

"Sarcasm is not going to make this go away." Piper said.

"I know that's why I need a spell. What rhymes with luck I'm just so frazzled I can't come up with anything." Chris said.

"Duck!" Preston said.

"That's good but what do I need with a duck."

"No duck." Preston said watching the boomerang zoom in the direction of his unsuspecting cousin.

Piper threw up her hands and froze the boomerang along with the demon who threw it.

Chris grabbed the boomerang out of the air and launched it at the frozen demon who burst into flames upon its impact.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to steal a car?" Paige demanded.

"Chris' and we technically didn't steal it." Preston explained to his mother.

Paige glared at her son.

"Have I told you two how stunning you look?" Chris said turning up the charm.

"It's not gonna work Chris." Piper said.

"I have the prettiest mother and the prettiest aunts in the whole world." Chris continued.

"Chris," Piper hissed.

"Alright. I try to give you a compliment this is how you behave? I see how you are." Chris said.

"If someone does not tell me what happened here right now all three of you are going to be in the hospital. Head injuries are not fun." Piper said.

"I'll tell please don't hurt me." Wyatt said steeping a good distance away from his mother.

Chris smirked. Piper hadn't given them as much as a spanking since they were in elementary school. Piper didn't believe in corporal punishment, she had other forms of punishment that were way worse.

And that would be a severe yelling and a grounding, which meant no leaving the house except for school and being literally grounded, orbing privileges revoked.

As it turns out even for people who were born Whitelighters orbing is a privilege not a right. Chris discovered that many times the hard way.

"Chris said today was a special day and that maybe we should borrow Uncle Jason's Benz. Preston of course tried to talk us out of it and Chris wanted to drive after we'd gotten our tattoos done. So I let him."

"Then Chris cut a U-wee and then the cops were all over us. I decided that we shouldn't stop because we're all on probation. Then Pres found the briefcase and we realized we might not be in Uncle Jason's car." Wyatt explained.

"Show 'em the briefcase." Chris said.

Preston nodded and showed them the briefcase and its contents.

"See its all a totally huge misunderstanding." Chris said.

"If that's the case why didn't you tell the police that?" Paige asked.

"The pigs? Why would_ I_ tell _them_ anything?" Chris asked.

"After all he went through with the cops and Darryl do you really think he's gonna put himself in that situation again?" Piper asked.

"Oh, so the other Chris got in trouble with the law a couple times when you knew him too?" Wyatt asked.

"Actually he stole a car too." Piper smirked.

"Good times." Chris said reminiscing about the Porsche.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Preston asked.

"We will tell you later sweetie I promise." Paige said.

"Let's get back to the Manor and figure out what to do."

"First we've got to get the evidence out of the car." Preston said.

"What evidence?" Chris asked.

"Hair follicles finger prints, DNA stuff." Preston said.

"We can't possibly get all of that stuff out." Wyatt said.

"What if the police don't find the car? Or the drugs?" Chris asked.

"Then the thugs responsible get off Scott free," Paige said.

"Well, let's not worry about that." Piper said.

"Okay," Chris said.

"So the object of objection spell is our best bet," Chris said.

"Coolio." Preston said.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream as we call the seen to become unseen_." All three boys chanted.

The car and the briefcase on top of it disappeared.

"So how much trouble are we in?" Chris asked once they got back to the Manor.

"I don't know. It was an honest mistake about the car but you should have asked." Piper said.

"I'm sorry." Chris said.

"Me too." Wyatt said.

"I tried to talk them out of it. But I guess I didn't try hard enough, I'm sorry too." Preston said.

"You guys are going to have to cook dinner and clean up the dishes every night this week and one of you is going to have to mow the lawn and pressure wash the house." Piper said.

"I knew we weren't getting off easy." Preston said following the group into the living room where everyone was convened.

"Well, I fixed the whole live coverage thing. Now all everyone knows is some drunk guy tried to jump off his building." Leo smiling.

"It's about time you made yourself less useless." Piper said.

"I sense another argument coming on." Phoebe said.

* * *

"Anyone with half a brain knows that." Preston said watching his aunt and uncle disappear into the kitchen to argue.

"We've all had quite a day. And I for one am in need of a good shower and some time alone with my dead guy." Paige said grabbing Spike by the hand and orbing him away before he could protest.

"Yep and I've got to decide what to wear. Come along Jason." Phoebe said.

"Alright. Just remember boys say no to girls or you'll end up whipped literally." Jason said as Phoebe yanked him by the collar and pulled him toward the door.

"We need to find the girls and head over to the club for a rehearsal its five fifty." Wyatt said looking at his watch.

"We are so behind schedule. But a car chase will do that to ya." Preston said.

"We're are gonna go get ready so the bathroom will be free when you guys get done rehearsing so you can get changed and ready to go." Bianca said pulling aprotesting Diamond up the stairs.

* * *

"But I didn't even get to make out with the rogue car thief." Diamond said.

"Yes, they actually called you that." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Gee. I thought it was one another one of those pet names heterosexual couples make up for each other." Preston said.

"You've turned into quite the snarky bastard. I dig that about youman." Bianca said.

"Well, I've been trapped in a car for two hours with the snarkiest men alive."

"I guess it kind of rubs off." Chris said smirking, "Babe they cut your hair." He said noticing his girlfriend's hair cut.

"Yeah, do you like it?" she asked.

"You know I do." Chris said.

"Oh God. Did you two just have a thing from all the way across the room?" Bianca asked.

"Ew. I thinkthey did. Let's go already." Preston said orbing away.

"I'm with him on that one." Wyatt said following suit.

"I guess I'll see ya later." Chris said orbing away.

Bianca shook her head and started up stairs, "Come on Lil Country let's get you all gussied up. Hee haw."


	19. The show

**It's been a while guys but I'm back with a brand new chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Diamond was excited about going to see Chris and the others play. She felt a little funny about wearing the ivory corset and the skintight jeans she'd donned for the event. She knew it would definitely get Chris' attention. There would be all kinds of cute girls from the city competing for Chris' attention, and Diamond wanted more than to steal his attention. She wanted his heart, he already had hers he just didn't know it yet.

Bianca even seemed excited, she'd put on the red halter and black Capri's that Phoebe had suggested she wear. Diamond knew that the outfit would finally get Wyatt's attention directed at Bianca for once, which was what Bianca wanted no matter how much she denied it when they were getting dressed. There was going to be no way they were going unnoticed tonight.

There was only one guy Diamond was looking to impress to hell with the rest of them. She wanted Chris Halliwell. She couldn't suppress the smile on her face as they waited for the band to go on. They were standing by the bar; Bianca was trying to talk Spike into serving her alcohol since she was in fact twenty one. It was a dry night and Spike and Paige were working the bar, and neither of them would give Bianca any liquor.

Piper and Phoebe were in the DJ booth with Leo and Jason. It wasn't long before the techno mix stopped playing and Piper spoke of the PA system, "Alright, now coming to the stage an up and coming band from right here in San Francisco, give it up for my kids Five Finger Discount!"

"Come on." Bianca said grabbing Diamond's arm and leading her through the crowd already forming around the stage.

Bianca pushed up to the front just as the curtain opened and Diamond was transfixed, she held her breath she had no idea what was coming next. A blue light lit the stage and the various strobe lights added to the eerie atmosphere. She could see Chris right up front, she couldn't help squealing like twelve year old N'SYNC fan when she saw him. He looked like a rock star, with his hair combed and teased into really cool emo punk style that suited him he was even wearing eyeliner that made his green eyes look so intense under the dancing lights.

He was dressed in a red vintage jacket that looked like something a British officer would wear during the Revolutionary War. Under the jacket he was shirtless; Diamond took a minute to admire the toned ridges of his abs and chest before scoping out his incredibly sexy obliques visible because he was wearing the tightest pair of low-rise jeans Diamond had ever seen.

"Is that Chris?" Bianca asked.

"Uh huh."

"Whoa…"

"Don't go getting no ideas." Diamond told her.

"Oops…" Bianca said.

* * *

The crowd screamed and Wyatt began the count off. He searched the audience for a familiar face. It was a sea of girls most of them were much too young for him to even think about hooking up with, and the rest weren't cute enough.

"1,2,3" he counted, before he started beat his drums.

"My baby don't mess around…" Chris started to sing just as the rest of the instruments kicked in.

Wyatt knew the crowd would love them, most of the younger girls would go after Chris and the dumb ones would try for Preston which would leave Wyatt the older freakier girls which was exactly what he wanted.

He played and continued to scan the crowed for a potential one night stand. He finally spotted a brunette in red halter, with her hands up swaying to the music down in the pit, he couldn't see her face but from the distance he could tell she had a smoking body.

"Now while Beyonce's and Lucy Lui's and baby dolls, get on the floor you know what to dooo… you know what to dooo... you know what to do!" Chris sang as he slithered and wiggled around on stage, the girls were screaming, crying, and fainting all over the club and Chris didn't even seem to notice he was far too into the song to really care.

Wyatt knew that this was his brother's dream and he was along for the ride like most drummers are trying to hit a little and get a little money. But he was glad his brother was happy.

The song ended much to Diamond's disappointment, she had half expected them to suck, that they were overcompensating for their music in style. But she'd been wrong, way wrong. Chris had an amazing voice, and the others were great on their respective instruments, she could tell Wyatt's heart wasn't into his playing at all.

Chris was still in a kneeling position when they started on new song.

"You think you know me word on the street is that you do. You want my history?

What others tell you won't be true…" he sang flipping his hair out of his eyes and looking directly at Diamond.

He winked before getting to his feet with cat like grace and wandering over to the drums singing the chorus. Preston and Melinda harmonized with him perfectly on the chorus, Diamond wondered how many years had they been performing together they were quite the ensemble.

"I'm a bad ass guy in this messed up world. I'm a sexy boy in this crazy world.

I'm a simple man in a complex world. A nasty boy, you wanna get with me?

You wanna mess with me?" Chris sang.

They finished the song. And Chris smiled out at the audience; Diamond knew he was planning something.

"Okay, we're gonna do something a bit different. You all heard how we put a bit rock into that Outcast song. Well we're about to up that same twist on an R&B song, and I know my mom is gonna kill me but we've worked on this for a while. I hope you like it."

"I wanna freak you…" he whispered into the microphone.

"Every time I close my eyes I wake up feeling' so horny." Chris sang sliding a hand down his chest and cupping himself.

"I can't get you outta my mind sexin' you be all I see. I would do anything just to make you understand me I don't give a damn about nothing else freaking you is all I see." He sang still staring directly at Diamond.

Diamond squealed despite herself like all of the other girls including Bianca.

"Tonight, I need your body, tonight, you got my time. Tonight you won't be sorry, tonight, you got my mind. You got my mind; all I wanna do is freak you." Chris, Preston, Melinda, and even Wyatt sang.

"What must I say? What must I do? To show how much I think about freaking you. What must I say? What must I do? To show how much I think about freaking you." The harmony again was perfect they seemed to have cast a spell over the audience.

"Oooh, I could go on for days, but I couldn't go on for weeks. I could even play with another body. But it wouldn't last 'cause I'm a freak I'm turned on by everything you say

I'm turned on by everything you do. And at night when I close my eyesI only dream of freaking you." Chris sang.

Diamond knew she was going to faint, she felt it coming.

"Tonight, I need your body, tonight, you got my time. Tonight you won't be sorry, tonight, you got my mind. You got my mind; all I wanna do is freak you." Preston, Melinda and Wyatt sang, Chris was gyrating all around the stage begging out ad libs.

"What must I say? What must I do? To show how much I think about freaking you. What must I say? What must I do? To show how much I think about freaking you."

"Every freaking night and every freaking day I wanna freak you baby in every freaking way. Every freaking day, every freaking night. I wanna freak you girl your body's so freaking tight." Chris sang.

"Every freaking night and every freaking day I wanna freak you baby in every freaking way. Every freaking day, every freaking night. I wanna freak you girl your body's so freaking tight." Wyatt sang.

Wyatt sang better than Diamond expected he was actually fairly decent from what she heard over the screams of the crowd and Bianca screaming in her ear.

* * *

Piper who was up in the DJ booth had been watching with pride until Chris started the third song. They managed to keep her in the booth only because she couldn't freeze them. She had to watch her baby boy singing out verbose sexual innuendo and touch himself in front of crowd of screaming girls. She didn't like it one bit.

But she had to admit they were good and the new sound they had created was really catching on she was really looking forward to the song ending, she prayed for it and finally it did, with her youngest son wiggling around on the stage doing the cry baby, which made Piper cry.

"Okay this next song is an acapella. Guys won't you go ahead and take your break right after this one is the set break, we'll be back on later on tonight if my mom doesn't ground us for that last song. Wyatt would you go check on mom and make sure she hasn't had stroke." Chris said failing to cover the microphone on the last part.

The audience laughed, and Chris did too. A few seconds later Wyatt orbed into the booth. And Piper began to beat him about the head with her purse.

"You didn't even tell me you were going to do that song." She said.

"I knew you wouldn't let us do it you knew. Plus you are the reason Chris knows that song by heart. You're the one who used to play it all the time when we were kids." Wyatt said.

"I played the Wheels on the Bus all the time when you guys were growing up I don't see you out there singing that." Piper pointed out.

Wyatt laughed.

"What is he gonna sing next? Super freak?" Piper asked.

"Listen I think you'll like this one." Wyatt said.

Piper started to pay attention, Chris had finally stopped talking and started singing.

"Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time. Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love. I need your love. God speed your love to me." Chris sang.

"Those poor girls out there don't stand a chance do they?" Piper asked.

"Nope, he's growing up mom. We're all growing up, eventually he's going to start doing the dirty, you guys best prepare yourselves for it." Wyatt said orbing away.

Piper looked around at Phoebe, Jason and Leo who were all fixed on Chris' performance.

"Poor kid it's too bad really," Jason said, "he's so talented, but he can't pursue a singing career and fight demons at the same time. Both fields are much too demanding, and he'd spread himself to thin just trying to do one of those things. If he did both I'm sure he'd go mad."

Piper's heart broke then. She had a love hate relationship with demon fighting. She knew all along the boys were going to be Charmed she just didn't think it through completely, she never thought about what this would do to their dreams.

"We can't ask them to do this. It's too much too soon." Piper said.

"It's their destiny and it's time." Phoebe said, "They are smart boys if anyone can do this they can. Chris could never give up fighting demons to sing and he couldn't give up singing to fight demons."

Piper nodded, Phoebe was right and so was Jason. She was torn between practicality and hope. She wanted the best for her boys she really did, when she was their age she still had room to go and freedom to spread her wings and do just that. Already it seemed they were boxed in as the New Ones.

Piper felt Leo's hands on her shoulders, "They'll be fine."

* * *

It happened Diamond did in fact swoon it was only for a second, it was right at the ending high note of Unchained Melody, she was caught however and found herself gazing into intense green, Kohl rimmed eyes.

"You were wonderful," she whispered righting herself again.

"Thanks, I kind of lost myself in the music I'm glad it was enjoyable." Chris said leading her backstage away from the girls that tried to grope him Bianca followed shoving some preteen girls away.

The others were all in the backroom. Paris was sprawled on the couch next to Wyatt. Melinda was perched on the desk and Preston was in the corner with his phone glued to his ear.

"Dude Mom is gonna be down here in like minute. She'll either be angry or weepy, either way it won't be pretty. Just so you know we'll all be orbing out the moment she comes in." Wyatt informed him.

"Way to show solidarity," Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever wasn't that amazing? Didn't you guys feel… I don't know alive?" Chris asked.

"As opposed to feeling what? Dead?" Paris asked sarcastically.

"That isn't what I meant. You're too goddamn literal for your own good." Chris told her.

"Like the music is soaking into every pore and you're alive with it?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Chris asked.

"The way you feel about music, I feel about dancing." She told him.

"Can we see some of them dance moves right now?" Wyatt asked.

She just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't forget to take your top off." Wyatt added.

Chris gave him the glare of death, and Paris laughed loudly at her two brother's antics.

"You look so sexy tonight." Chris said sliding his arms around Diamond's waist.

"You do too." She trailed her hand down his chest and stomach to finally rest on his hip.

Piper chose that exact moment to barge into the back room. Everyone except Chris and Diamond orbed, shimmered, and in Melinda's case ran out of the room.

* * *

"Chris… we need to talk."

"We weren't doing nothing below the waist Ma." Chris said.

"I know son, Diamond would you give us a moment." Piper said.

"Sure." Diamond shimmered out.

"Chris, in this world people have to make choices, we sacrifice our dreams for the well being of other people–" Piper started.

"Mom, what are you talking about what's wrong? Is it Grandpa?" Chris asked concerned, he hadn't seen his mother act this way since his grandfather was hospitalized for lung cancer.

"No sweetie, Grandpa's fine. This is about you and your music." Piper said.

"I know you didn't like that third song, but the crowd loved it–"

"Chris that's not it either. You see son, next week is the inauguration. When that happens you, your brother, and your cousin will be the New Charmed Ones that means demons are going to be coming out of the wood work trying to best you. Your Aunts and I and even your crazy ass Uncle will be there to help." Piper told Chris.

"Mom I know that being Charmed isn't the end of the world, you and the aunts act like it's such burden to have these gifts and being destiny bound to use them. If you think that being Charmed and fighting demons is gonna stop me from singing then you'll just have to think again." Chris told her.

"I'm gonna live my dreams Ma. I'm gonna sell out stadiums win Grammy's, and I'm gonna marry the girl of my dreams. I'll do all these things while I rid the world of evil and I'll do it with a smile on my face. If you'll excuse me I have to prepare for the rest of the set." Chris said orbing off to find Diamond.

Chris couldn't believe his mother didn't believe in him. He knew what she was saying was practical, but Chris didn't do practical or safe or hell even sane. He knew that things would be hard balancing working a singer and being a Charmed One but he was definitely willing to try. He'd never backed down from anything this important and he was going to prove anyone else who didn't believe in him wrong.

He found Diamond on top of the bridge.

She smiled at him, "Did your mom lay into you about the song?" she asked.

"No she just told me she didn't think I could be a singer and be a Charmed One at the same time." Chris said.

"That's kind of harsh." She said.

"You believe in me thought I can tell." He said.

"You do know it will be hard though Chris." She said.

"If there is anything I've learned from my family is that nothing is ever easy least of all life." Chris told her.

She smiled again, "Just so you know I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, you must be freezing," he said taking off his jacket and sliding it around her shoulders.

"What a gentleman, but you aren't wearing a shirt, you'll be the one who will freeze." She said.

"I'll be fine," Chris said.

"We'll share it." Diamond said.

"Any excuse to snuggle up with you." Chris said.

"I like it up here. It's so busy and so peaceful at the same time." Diamond said changing the subject, "Is that how your empathy feels?"

"No being down there in traffic walking around blind is like a cake walk compared to empathy." Chris said looking out at the cars on the bridge.

"When I was up on stage it was overwhelming at first. I had to find you and pick you out and concentrate on what you were feeling. Otherwise all of those girls rushing at me would have been a bit too much." Chris said.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" Diamond asked.

"Yes, but lets stay a few more minutes."

"Alright." Diamond said pressing closer to him.

Finally after a few minutes they orbed back to P3 the rest of the band was backstage. Wyatt was whispering something to Bianca, but that didn't last longer than she elbowed him hard in the gut.

"It was worth a shot." He gasped out.

"Come on guys we've got get back out there." Chris said.

"If Mom liked that other little ditty we did she'll love this next one." Wyatt said.

"Just get out there and beat the hell out of those drums would you." Chris said.

"If we get in trouble your taking the fall for this Christopher." Melinda said.

"More walking less talking people." Chris said.

"Let's rock this bitch," Paris said.

"See? Why can't we all have that attitude?" Chris asked.

"Paris hasn't got the fear of Piper knocked into her yet." Preston said heading out toward the stage.

"Let's go push twelve year olds down in the pit." Bianca said.

"I don't know if that's such…" Diamond tries to protest but Bianca drags her on.

Finally Chris joined the rest of the band out on stage.

"Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna be just like you. This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me." Chris sang.

"Another loser anthem." Preston sang.

"Whoa-oh," Melinda sang.

"Another loser anthem," Wyatt sang.

"Another loser anthem," Chris concluded the song shaking the microphone stand.

Finally it had come the part he'd been kind of dreading since well five minutes ago, he knew his mom would be pissed but the remix was hot and the crowd had liked the other ones. So he started singing the same way he had in rehearsal before the music started.

"My mind is telling me no but my body my body's telling me yes."

Piper who was again up in the booth watching and cringing inwardly, "I give up." She said.

"He's gonna live his life his way Piper and there's nothing you can do about it. We gave up on controlling Melinda a long time ago." Phoebe said.

"Chris is only sixteen. He's my baby. What's the use of having children if you can't control them?" Piper grumbled.

The song finally ended and his mother didn't storm the stage, and Chris didn't hump the floor.

"Alright, I want you guys to give it up for my cuz Preston on base. My lil sis Paris on lead guitar. Yes ladies she is single, hit me up after the show if you want her digits. My bro Wyatt on drums. He's is not single, but I hate the bitch he's dating so ladies hit me up if you want those digits. For this next song we needed a bit of help so we asked some guys from the Baker High Fighting Badgers Band to help us out with this next one." Chris said.

* * *

Piper could only imagine what her son would have happen next. She watched calmly with her hands down by her sides just incase if was so awful she accidentally blew up Leo which might not have been so bad (he could reform he was already dead). The only problem was she didn't want to hear him whine about how bad being imploded hurt.

Some boys and one girl dressed in their Baker High Band uniforms came out playing various instruments, saxophone, trumpet, and some other funky horn that Piper didn't recognize.

"Yeah, once I was a boogie singer…playin' in a rock & roll band. I never had no problems, yeah…burnin' down that sticky grass. And everything around me, yeah…got to start to feelin' so low. And I decided quickly…to disco down and check out the show." Chris sang.

"Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin', and just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted."

"Play that funky music white boy. Play that funky music right. Play that funky music white boy. Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
till you die…" Preston and Melinda sang.

The number ended and Piper couldn't help feeling bad for not believing that Chris would continue to sing and play his music. She couldn't help but feeling very proud of him.

"Thanks guys let's hear it for the Baker High fighting Badgers Band brass section everybody." Chris said.

"Now ladies and gentlemen this next number goes out to all you mother fuckers, who ever talked shit behind my back and that goes for all you bastards behind me. To my class mates and people who don't even fucking know me, I guess that's all the same but I digest." Chris said.

And then again Piper couldn't help but feel sorry for him all over again.

"That's digress Chris!" Preston hissed.

"Whatever did you see what I made on the SAT?" Chris demanded.

"Point taken." Preston said.

"Anyways, I don't really care what you think anymore if you like me fine if you don't fuck you." Chris concluded.

"He's definitely gotten his tact from his mother." Leo muttered.

"Fuck you Leo," Piper said blowing Leo up with merely a fierce glare.

He reformed a second later.

"Don't say a word," She told him.

Jason laughed hysterically, but Phoebe shut him up, "You never know you might be next and you can't reform like Leo."

"Storming through the party like my name was El Niño. When I'm hangin out drinking in the back of an el Camino. As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
I trashed my own house party cause nobody came." Chris sang.

"I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school. Never going, ever showing up when we had to. Is it attention that we crave don't tell us to behave, I'm sick of always hearing act your age." Chris sang.

When the set was over Chris leapt off the stage and pulled Diamond into a kiss. She was dazed and kind of startled for a moment, she really had to get used to the fact that she was dating a truly impulsive guy.

"Let's go get a drink," Chris said putting his arm around her and leading her toward the bar, Wyatt and Bianca followed.

They were immediately mobbed by underage girls, Wyatt got some phone numbers from the ones trying to grab at Chris he told those, "Back up give us fifty feet."

With Bianca and Wyatt working crowd control those poor girls didn't stand a chance they were either pushed aside going off to write down their phone numbers.

"Are the serving liquor tonight?" Wyatt asked.

"Already barked up that bar stool." Bianca said.

"We could always go to the Pub later, it's fun and they barely card." Chris suggested.

"You just want to hear that deranged poetry. Do you know how desperate I have to be for alcohol to set foot in that place? " Wyatt said.

"That place is scary; it's where all the drama kids from Baker that graduated with me hang out." Bianca said.

"Fine we'll go to Top of the Line." Chris said.

"Grandpa Victor is gonna be there…" Wyatt whined as they continued to make their way to the bar.

"You know that means he's gonna teach you young bucks a few things," Bianca said in faux old man voice, Wyatt shot her a withering glare.

"It'll be fun, you're just pissed cause your grandpa will be scaling on all your squirrel." Bianca said.

"Yeah and Wyatt for the record women don't like to be called squirrel." Chris said.

"How would you know?" Wyatt asked.

"Me, empath, you, womanizer." Chris said gesturing to himself and Wyatt once they'd reached the bar.

"Just order your Dr. Pepper and shut the hell up." Wyatt said.

"Chris that was truly amazing performance." Spike said.

Chris made a squawking noise and Diamond only understood that Spike had insulted him somehow.

"Chris doesn't like for what he does to be referred to as performance, music is his life. Which means that it is real as anything else in his life." Wyatt said in a bored rehearsed tone.

"I didn't know. What can I get for you guys?" Spike said.

"Just give me a beer." Wyatt said, Paige who was fixing a drink nearby glared at him.

"Root beer. I'm too young to drink regular beer anyways," he covered quickly.

"Dr. Pepper please." Chris said.

"Just give me water." Bianca said.

"Okay what I can I get for you?" He asked Diamond.

"She'll have apple juice on the rocks." Chris answered for her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I have this annoying knack for saying the thought on the outer edges of people's feelings…" Chris rambled.

"He's a sentence finisher! Just like Phoebe sometimes that woman infuriates me to no end." Bianca growled.

"Is that what you want?" Spike asked, and Diamond nodded.

They were served their drinks and they carried on chatting at the bar teasing each other until

"Wyatt, I understand that you and Chris are enjoying yourselves on your double dates but we've got a problem." Paris said from where she'd sidled up beside them without their noticing.

"What? Double dates? What the hell you talking about problems?" Wyatt said.

"That problem would be the crazy bitch you call you girlfriend is here. And she's mad as hell, but you didn't hear that from me." Paris said.

"Oh damn…" Wyatt said.

"Well, go handle you business." Paris said.

"Chris…" Wyatt started.

"I'll run interference." Chris said.

"We'll be back once we get this mess straitened out." Chris said as he and Wyatt disappeared into the crowd leaving Bianca and Diamond at the bar.

* * *

"What's the deal with this Trina chick?" Diamond asked.

"You'll soon find out because there she blows the S.S. Slut Bag." Bianca said.

A slim Asian girl who was wearing entirely too much make up pushed her way through the crowd. She was wearing an orange bikini top and denim hot pants that barely covered anything they might as well have been a thong.

She immediately came directly over to them.

"You been fucking my man?" Trina demanded of Diamond.

"What the hell? Are you talking about Wyatt?" Diamond asked.

"Who in the hell else would I be talking about?" Trina said.

"Trina would you leave the girl alone, she isn't fucking your man. She isn't even fucking her own man. She's dating Chris." Bianca said.

"What is they nowadays a damn two for one? I know you lying to me Bianca. You probably fucking him too." Trina shouted.

"I was gonna cut your ass a break but you called me a liar." Bianca said taking off her earrings.

"Let's go bitch I'm from the projects you don't know nothing about me." Trina said putting up her dukes and bouncing from one foot to the other.

Two other Asian girls came to flank Trina. Diamond assumed they were Trina's cousins they were dressed just as skanky.

A crowd had already gathered. Paris was chanting "fight, fight" and had constructed a semi invisible shield to keep Paige and Spike from attempting to stop the fight though they didn't make any attempts to do so.

"Bring it on you dirty bitch. I got your back B." Diamond said.

The song playing changed, and Diamond glanced up at the DJ booth to see Jason smiling with his face pressed to glass.

"Me too. You can handle the bets won't you Mr. Spike?" Paris asked.

"Can do Luv." He replied.

Chris and Wyatt ran up just as Trina swung wildly the punch hit Chris square on the jaw; he wasn't prepared for it and stumbled backwards a bit.

* * *

"Hell no don't you hit him." Diamond said punching Trina square in the nose.

Trina's nose started bleeding but it didn't stop her any, however she was more concerned with Bianca than Diamond.

"I'll get your boushey acting ass in a minute." Trina said.

Her cousins descended up on Paris and Diamond. It was a blur of fists and nails, and cursing mostly done in Tai.

"Yo!" Bianca shouted, "You I don't fight I don't argue I'm just going to your ass with a bottle."

Bianca did just that but unfortunately it wasn't a beer bottle in her hands that time. While Trina was dazed she gave a well placed kick to her bared midriff and sent her flying into the crowd landing hard on her ass.

Diamond tackled the skank she was fighting and proceeded to beat her head into the floor. Paris was doing some strange form of Martial Arts and rendering her own opponent unconscious.

Chris watched slightly horrified as the girls went wild. He saw the grin on his brother's face when Bianca began to kick Trina senseless. He couldn't help smiling a bit at that. Finally, he'd had enough. He raised his hands and froze the room.

The spectators became still.

"Chris. It was just getting good." Wyatt whined.

"This is dumb and you know it. Stop this all of you." Chris shouted.

Diamond and Paris stopped beating on their opponents. Bianca didn't listen she continued to stomp Trina Chou.

"We don't even really know theses sluts." Diamond said.

"No, we don't. But when one of us fights we all fight." Paris said.

"I know that's the family credo and all but could we just not for once kill people." Chris said.

"I guess so." Bianca said grudgingly, just as Piper and Leo orbed in.

"What the hell is going on here? Your dumb ass father wouldn't let me come down until you boys stopped it."

"Don't look at me. As a man I enjoy erotic displays like this. Trina's top ripped." Wyatt said.

"She's half dead and covered in blood numb nuts. She's your girlfriend, don't you even care?" Bianca asked.

"She was the one going starting with you, I can't protect people from their own stupidity or else Chris would be living in bubble." Wyatt said.

"I guess not. Some one heal these girls and get them the hell out of my club. Paris you give that money back and Paige erase their memories." Piper said refreezing the room when the crowd seemed to start to come out of it.

"It's almost midnight anyway. Get all these people out I wanna go home, and I expect you kids in by three, that's when Top of the Line closes. Don't you think I don't know about the fake ID's I dare one of you to come home drunk and puking," Piper threatened as Leo healed the girls and orbed them out.


	20. We don't fight fair

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"We don't fight fair"

After the fight at P3 they returned quickly from Top of the Line, Grandpa Victor was showing out and they were embarrassed for him but he was so drunk Chris doubted he'd remember it in the morning. The group returned home and sure enough Piper was waiting for them in the living room. She was as usual wearing her bathrobe but she was holding a scrying crystal over a map.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Wyatt asked, "It's two thirty in the morning shouldn't you be in bed."

"Evil doesn't sleep my darling boy. If you talk to me that way again Chris is going to be the oldest and you'll be dead." Piper said dryly she was wearing her no nonsense expression.

"Was there an attack?" Chris asked.

"One of your father's other charges was attacked. I'm making sure he's where in the hell he's supposed to be. It's too much trouble keeping track of you bad ass kids but to look after that old ass grown ass man is a full time job." Piper sighed setting her crystal down.

"Is that a map of the world?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, he'd better not be in Valhalla again." Piper fumed.

"No, that's above ground." Chris sighed, "I'm going to bed, please kick dad's ass when he comes home."

"Walk me to my room?" Diamond asked.

"Wanna sleepover?" Chris asked.

"No, sleepovers! It's in the contract you signed in blood. If you step one foot in there after a certain time you will be promptly orbed out." Piper said.

"What if there's an emergency? They could be in danger." Chris said.

"What if there's a pillow fight and someone's tank top falls down?" Wyatt asked.

"Pervert!" Bianca shouted stomping up stairs.

Wyatt followed suit, "I'm going to bed. We'll bullshit around tomorrow."

"I'm going to go read the latest copy of _US weekly. _I want to know what's up with Britney Spears." Preston said.

"Don't worry that skank can't possibly pull another comeback out of her ass." Chris said dryly.

"She will be on top again, mark my words Christopher." Preston said before grabbing the magazine and going into the kitchen.

The night passed uneventful until Leo got home, Piper had got sick of waiting for him and was upstairs destroying his things. Chris was sitting on the couch in the dark waiting though. Leo orbed in at a quarter to six, covered in hickies that he didn't bother to hide.

"Dad what in the hell are you doing." Chris said magically flicking on the light."

"Jeez, Chris…what are you doing up?" Leo asked.

"Waiting for you to bring your ass home. Mom had a fit when you snuck off. She broke your favorite lamp and she's destroyed all your flannel shirts." Chris said.

"Some of those were from the wardrobe from _This old House_. They are irreplaceable." Leo said.

"They were fugly…" Chris said, "If you'd been home instead of off with her your demon floozy you wouldn't have that problem."

"She makes me feel special something I haven't felt in a long time." Leo said, "Your mother treats me like a lawn gnome with a vibrator attachment."

"That's gross Dad. You should give her more credit than that." Chris said, "She loves you. I don't know why exactly, you keep hurting her."

"I hate you, you son of a bitch!" Piper screamed stomping down the stairs, Chris didn't even have to look at her to know her hands were poised to blow up his father.

He exploded before Chris's eyes in a million blue facets of light before reforming.

Chris smiled to himself and headed upstairs. It was well after sunrise and he was tired, he had scheduled a pick up game with his cousin and his brother at the school since Wyatt insisted the hoop in the yard was jinxed. Then they had a training session at three, and then he was hoping for a steamy make out session with Diamond and then to hit the BOS for a few hours he was supposed to make a list of potential demons that could be a threat to the Inauguration.

The next morning he noticed that it was hotter than usual, once downstairs he was informed about the heat wave sweeping the city. It was unusual because the day before had been mild for the most part.

"We could be dealing with another incident like with the Titans," Piper was telling Leo when Chris walked downstairs.

"Don't tell me I have to relive that shitty afternoon." Chris grumbled.

"Language Christopher." His mother chastised.

"Well you do have to admit it was so not fun." Paige said.

"Especially when your aunt threatens to castrate you and the other is sexually harassing you." Chris said.

"That was a long time ago, bygones Chris bygones. We didn't know who you were." Phoebe said as she took a seat on the wicker sofa in the conservatory next to Piper who was poring lemonade.

"It's hot as fuck!" Wyatt cursed coming in from outside.

"I said check the mail the not watch Mrs. Levinson down the street water her plants." Piper said.

"Who waters their plants in a two piece string bikini if they don't expect people to look?" Wyatt asked.

"An old bored housewhore." Phoebe said rolling her eyes, "She totally made a pass at Jason down at the neighborhood watch meeting."

"I think she's diddling her gardener now." Piper said.

"You know I heard that and that she was sleeping with the pharmacist. It must be nice to be married to rich man who is always away on business." Phoebe said.

Piper laughed.

"Ha ha, Jason hasn't left on business in awhile. I would like for him to go away for awhile he sometimes ends up meddling in witchy business if he stays around too long. And then he gets into all kinds of trouble with Leo and Spike." Phoebe said.

"Boys will be boys Phoebe." Piper said.

"So you think the heat wave might be demonic?" Chris asked.

"Your father has already checked with the Elders and Paige is doing research. It could just be a weather shift." Piper said.

"Okay cool our pick up game at the school is still on then." Wyatt said.

"We have a hoop right in the yard how come you gotta go down to Baker?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt thinks the grass is jinxed." Chris snickered.

"Jinxed?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I think Trina might have jinxed me." Wyatt said.

"You'd better be worried about your finals next week instead of some stinking girl. If I find that you've failed more than that one class you're going to be grounded till your twenty. Got it?" Piper said.

"Fine." Wyatt said, "Just wait. You'll believe me later."

* * *

On a crowded street a girl watched a boy from a distance, her dark hair curling around her regal cheekbones, her black eyes glistening as she licked her lips. Completely lost in him, and he didn't even notice her. She knew it was long past the time she should have been home. Her father wouldn't be pleased but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the two boys playing basketball.

However all of her concentration was focused on the dark haired boy the shorter of the two rather than the muscular blond. Another boy was seated on the park bench talking rapidly on a cellular phone. She was far away leaning on a fence gazing at them, it was going on an hour and they hadn't noticed. However she had noticed the ridiculous heatwave. The boys themselves were shirtless and glistening with sweat. She was soaked in more ways than one.

Her white tank top was sticking to her breasts, the nipples were erect and poking out. Her denim mini skirt was sticking to her equally sweaty thighs. She radiated sex, she noticed men on the street passing her taking long looks at her lean shapely body. She looked like she was in heat.

"Neenah!" her father's voice boomed inside her head.

"Shit! I'm late!" she hissed darting behind a building and shimmering home where the council of demon leaders was meeting with their Source.

"Why are you late? Why are you in human form?" He demanded.

"I just came in from going out, can't I have any fun? And I'm a girl for crying out loud, I don't want to go around looking like that…" she gestured at him.

"You are a the daughter of the Source, you should be proud of this…" he said throwing off his cape, revealing his charred and burnt demon face, destroyed from the incident that earned him the title of the Source.

"Actually I'm proud of this form," she smirked, "When I walk down the street men taken notice instead of running screaming away from me. I am beautiful and powerful, I maintain all of my demonic powers with this form, it makes me more of threat I can infiltrate anywhere."

"You just gave me an idea of what to do about those pesky Charmed Ones."

"Good can I go now, I want to go shopping…" she asked.

"I think you might want to stay and hear the last part."

"Fine…"

"You will take down the Halliwell boys, use your feminine wiles your brain and your powers, and infiltrate their circle. With the Inauguration just days away we'll need someone on the inside, you stand a good chance at killing them before the appointed time arrives."

Neenah thought for a moment, she'd spent the better part of her life scraping for her father's approval. And it would get her close to the elusive Christopher, and even give her a reason talk to him. The only problem was she was going to be expected to kill him. She couldn't kill him, she loved him. If she could convince him to turn evil, they could be together and he would be a formidable ally and her father would be happy.

She looked up at her father before morphing into her true form, she grew several inches in height and her glistening golden skin turned a jet black with purple stripes.

"I will." She said.

* * *

Chris stole the ball from Wyatt and shot it.

"You really are off your game." He said watching the ball swish in there.

"I know and I hate it I think someone is messing with me. You know how I do it. I'm not doing it right now am I? When am I not on my game?" Wyatt demanded.

"Hey guys, let's blow. Bianca and Diamond are waiting for us at the Magic School. We have to train today; you know their Inauguration is closer than ever." Preston said sliding off the bench.

"Let's go then," Wyatt said leading the way behind the building and inevitably tripping over a rock to land on his ass.

Chris laughed.

"Not funny Bro. I'm more convinced than ever that someone is fucking with me. And not at all in the way I like."

"Let's jet you guys, I'm bored with Wyatt's klutziness." Preston said.

"Fine," both brothers responded in response to their cousin's boredom.

"P3" Chris said disappearing into a shower of blue orbs.

"P3" Wyatt echoed doing the same thing.

"P3 wait for me." Preston orbed after them.

"You're late." Bianca said as the three boys appeared in the training room at the school.

"You're wearing spandex, me like." Wyatt said checking out Bianca's black unitard.

Chris smirked stepping away from Wyatt right as he sensed Bianca's feelings and intentions. Her right arm shot to and before Chris could blink Wyatt had been leveled to the ground.

"What the fuck B, I thought we were getting somewhere. Like my bed you know…" Wyatt said.

"We gonna train or what?" Chris asked finally.

"Are you gonna come over and give your girlfriend a kiss?" Diamond asked.

"Oh baby I'm sorry." Chris walked over and pulled her close his lips touched hers for a second, before he backed off to gaze at her.

"More." She kissed him harder.

"Go get a damn room." Wyatt stated.

"You're just mad because you don't have a girlfriend anymore." Bianca said.

"Because of you always hanging over me crushing on me causing that girl to come to conclusions."

"You don't have a girlfriend because of you, you asshole.

"Less arguing more training, I've got three days to whip you bad ass kids in to shape." Piper burst through the door wearing a pair of juicy sweats.

Paige and Phoebe followed, Chris could tell from their expressions without even having to feel their emotions that they were going to put them through hell for the next three hours.

After training ended, Preston insisted on going to get a smoothie. Bianca and Diamond went hot tubing at Phoebe and Jason's place.

Chris was bored he wished he would have been invited to go with the girls, Wyatt was again flirting with another shop girl. He was aware that Preston was talking to him, but he had a sudden feeling that something big was going to happen, he perked up and cast out his senses to his surroundings.

He pushed open the front door to find both Bianca and Diamond standing before him in skimpy bikini's dripping wet the only thing stopping the scene from being one of Chris' ideal fantasies to remember whilst he was in the shower was the fact that Bianca had a chicken leg hanging out of her mouth and Diamond was eating a burrito in the same manner Wyatt probably would.

"I could say something really, really funny right now but I will refrain from it because you will kick me. And you will refuse me sex for all eternity."

"I thought you guys would be at the smoothie shop for a while. Long enough for us to eat in peace." Bianca pulled the chicken leg out of her mouth.

"Well, I think I want to go hit the book for a while, you guys have fun stuffing your faces."

"It's no fun now, we have to go get something low carb and girly and eat all dainty in the kitchen." Bianca said.

"I will forget about the unhinging of your jaw if you guys will come to a picnic tomorrow at the park."

"We were going to go see the new Brangelina movie. It should let out about four." Diamond said.

"I know." He smirked starting upstairs.

"How?" she asked.

"I get the premonitions around here don't I?" he asked.

Chris walked up stairs and he took a seat on a ratty old sofa and curled up with the Book of Shadows. He started flipping pages, the quiet was useful enough to make him realize how tired he really was, he wasn't too far along before he fell asleep.

He woke hours later and someone had put a blanket over him and put the book away. He sighed knowing it could have only been his mother. Had it been Diamond she would have no doubt wound herself around him. It would be nice waking up next to her. He smiled sliding off the couch ignoring his protesting muscles and walked over to the window and pushed it open letting air inside the stuffy room.

He gazed out, it had long since grown dark there were few people outside and elderly neighbor walking a Pekinese puppy, and a group of girls in the driveway of the house on the corner, Chris had no doubt they were talking to a group of boys, their high pitched laughter could be heard down the block.

The soft glow of the street lights and the cooler air made him long to be outside, he knew dangerous times were approaching, it made him second guess his calling. He wanted to be like the kids laughing on the corner, innocent of the dangers in the world. As much as he loved magic he knew that it would be a full time job, sometimes he would barely have enough time for himself let alone music but he would make it all work. He had too he was a Halliwell of course.

He'd never questioned his destiny, as the Christopher Halliwell he was now, but he was. Wondering about everything, he never really knew when the day would come that a demon would best him, and his brothers. That was the struggle between good and evil. Evil thought of ways to hurt the doers of good. And the light side simply played a decent offense.

He was making his way downstairs moving unconsciously each step having a mind of its own he had no idea where he was going but that he'd know when he got there. There were so many thoughts swirling in his brain.

He ran into Diamond on the second floor.

"I was just coming to see you." She smiled.

"I miss you too babe,"

"What?"

"I could feel you." He whispered.

"Well, stay and you can do that literally." She smirked but her eyes were sad.

"How do you know I was going out?"

"I see it in your eyes. You don't have to go out we can stay in and cuddle, we can even look at the book I know how much you love vanquishing demons." Diamond said, "Please just stay in tonight."

"I need some air, I'm just going to take a walk and come back. I don't intend to be doing a vanquish."

"Please, stay Chris, I just have this feeling that if you go that something bad will happen." Diamond said.

"Nothing is going to happen, if it will I hope maybe I might get a little premonition or something. I just have to get out of the house I promise I'll come see you when I get back and I'll show you something cool. How about that…" Chris said pulling her into his arms.

He heard a sniffle as she pressed against him, "Chris, I'm scared for you. Imagine when you have to go out on a vanquish…if I'm this upset about you taking a walk."

"I'll be back baby, if I get into trouble I swear I will call Wyatt. I do know how to protect myself. I do have a few active powers." Chris said.

"I don't want to lose you we just found each other." Diamond said.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered kissing her softly before he orbed out.

He found himself at Golden Gate Park and it was just after dusk it was starting to get dark and the temperature had yet to drop. His sneakers made no sound as he wandered through the thick green grass. It was deserted for a Saturday there were scarcely any dog walkers and no one the particular section he frequented which was fortunate because he felt the need to be alone. He needed to process all that had happened in the last forty eight hours and what would happen in the next three days. His life was changing dramatically in just days.

He found a bench and took a seat. He couldn't believe he'd found Diamond, stolen a car and he was one day closer to becoming the next generation of the Charmed Ones. He was only sixteen and falling in love he had big dreams of being a singer and he wanted to be great witch and eventually a Whitelighter.

He had an undeniable feeling that he had to be here. He cast out his senses. He had a growing panic that either this was a trap or a cosmic coincidence. He came here all the time especially when his father was communing on the bridge.

Chris felt slightly guilty for leaving Diamond after she'd begged him to stay but he couldn't stop himself from leaving. The park called to him, he knew it would come back to bite him the ass.

He'd gotten lost in his thoughts when he heard a scream rip across the park.

"Just when I started to get bored." He sighed before running in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Neenah felt him near by she smile do herself. He came here often, especially since the time for the Inauguration loomed. She was standing in front of a lower level Cyclops demon another one of her father's lackeys she was using in her plan.

"Remember, what we rehearsed you have to attack me he'll come rushing in to save me." She smirked.

"Will I be killed?" The large bumbling odoriferous one eyed troll dared to ask.

"It's likely, but you must remember Lars…it's for our noble cause. My father would be most proud." She really didn't have to lay it on to thick for the bumbling idiot to go along with her.

"Okay times a wasting." Neenah instructed.

Lars lunged and Neenah began to scream trying to look the part of a damsel in distress. Before she knew it a figure burst through the clearing and it was none other than Christopher Halliwell his dark hair flying in his eyes a look a of determination on his face.

Lars tightened his grip on her, "Please help. It's a demon!"

Chris's right arm shot out and Lars went flying one way and she went the other she landed in heap on the grass and he went crashing into a tree. Neenah decided she might be wearing the wrong thing for a struggle, but it would be plus if she caught him checking her out. She pretended to be unconscious.

* * *

"Witch prepare to die." Lars said standing up and shooting a beam of red energy out of his eye.

"Not today motherfucker." Chris raised his hands and froze the beam before redirecting it at Lars.

Chris immediately went to check on the girl with short dark hair the Cyclops demon was holding captive. She was just knocked out the demon hadn't hurt her any. He just knew once he was Charmed these cosmic coincidences would only get worse.

"Wake up, your okay." Chris lightly shook her.

"Where did he go? I was sure he was going to kill me…" she said rubbing her bruised wrist.

"He's gone." Chris said.

"You vanquished him?" she asked with wide eyes.

"You know about demons and vanquishes?" he asked.

"I'm a witch too. He killed what was left of my coven. I left LA and came here. He's been trying to kill me for days. I came out her for some oak leaves I use them in a special potion for protection. I couldn't vanquish him on my own. I don't have a defensive power." She said.

Chris stared at her, she was pretty he didn't notice before with all the excitement. He wasn't attracted to her, he knew who he had waiting for him. Some brown eyed girl in micro mini couldn't make him forget about Diamond.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Neenah," she said.

"I'm Chris, it's nice to meet you Neenah." He said helping her up.

"You're going to be okay." He told her.

"No, I won't…" she shook her head.

"More demons will come, after we destroyed Burke his mother is angry and she keeps sending assassins after us and one by one we keep dropping like flies. I'm the last one left with my magic she will be able to resurrect him." Neenah said.

Chris sighed, "Come on. I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My family, they can help." He explained.

"You must be a powerful coven. To try to defeat Jakarta." Neenah said, "It will be quite an undertaking. She's a demon of influence and power not only in the Underworld but above ground as well."

"Let's go before they send another assassin." Chris said.

"Alright."

Chris sighed and orbed them back to the Manor. He sensed a group in the kitchen.

"God! This is so unfair!" Melinda was swearing, "Grounded, you can't be serious Daddykins."

"That's not going to work on me young lady. You are grounded, until you learn some morals and respect for yourself you are not allowed out of the house. I never want to find you all mashed up against some jock." Jason said.

"Now, lets get home you are going straight to bed." Jason said leading a downcast Melinda through the living room and no doubt out the door to their home across the street.

Piper and Paige didn't notice them they were too busy laughing at Jason's rant. Phoebe was nowhere to be found. Chris knew she would have found some humor in Jason's discovery that their little girl wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Did anyone notice I orbed in with an innocent?" Chris demanded.

"Sorry, this is such a high traffic orbing area we barely noticed." Piper said.

"What happened?" Paige asked concerned.

"Here's the cliff notes version. She's been hunted by assassins sent by a demon named Jakarta. Her coven vanquished her son and now she's seeking vengeance with assassins, she's the last survivor with her magic Jakarta can resurrect Burke." Chris said.

Diamond chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Chris you're back!" she squealed throwing himself into his arms.

"Yeah baby, and I brought company," he said kissing her cheek.

"I didn't notice." Diamond nuzzled his cheek.

* * *

Neenah wanted to kill the witch that had wrapped herself around Chris, but that would blow her cover. She sighed contentedly as a witch with frosted blond hair came and took her hand; she assumed it had to be Phoebe the middle sister who was a telepathic witch.

Neenah was excellent at shielding her thoughts she'd even taken and empathy blocking potion for protection. And a potion to cloak her evil if she was asked to touch the famed Book of Shadows she knew she could steal it and render them powerless but her plan would be a more devastating blow to the witches than taking the ancient tome. She was going to take their future.

"Diamond, this is Neenah. I was in the park when I rescued her from a demon who was trying to kill her and take her power." Chris explained, "See baby I knew there was a reason I had to go to the park."

"I'm just glad you're okay, and you too Neenah…" Diamond was still hugging Chris.

Diamond was beautiful, Neenah could understand the attraction. Her huge sliver eyes were fathomless and the girl had a pretty face and one hell of a figure. Her finest feature was her long ebony hair and her straight white teeth. Neenah smiled, she hoped they had the girls dental records that would be the only thing to identify the body when she was done with her.

She had another plan for ridding them of the witch she had to make Chris believe she was actually who she said she was.

"I think we should have everyone rerouted to the attic, let's go ladies. Chris get the boys I think we're going to need all the resources we have." Piper said taking point.

* * *

Chris went off to find Preston and Wyatt who were in fact outside with Bianca lying on the trampoline.

"P3 emergency, we need all the help we can get." Chris said.

"What's happened?" Wyatt asked, "Are you hurt? Where's mom?"

"Everyone's fine. We've got an innocent to save." Chris said.

"Can't we have a lazy Sunday?" Preston asked.

"Nope, we're witches. Most importantly we're Charmed." Chris said.

"We're never going to have a normal life you know." Preston said.

"When have we ever had a normal life?" Wyatt asked.

"Who wants to be normal anyway? If you ask me it's overrated." Bianca said climbing off the trampoline, "Give me a good vanquish, a hot bath and a good man to come home to and I'll be doing good."

With that she walked inside leaving Wyatt with a goofy smile on his face. Preston and Chris shared a knowing look.

"I have a feeling Bianca is going to get her wish." Chris smirked.

"Let's get upstairs." Preston said with a smile.

"I like a simple girl…" Wyatt said still lost in his thoughts.

"Well, perhaps his tastes are changing." Chris said as they headed into the house.

Upstairs everyone even Jason were up in the attic, Paris and Melinda were seated on the couch watching the elder Charmed Ones shift through the Book of Shadows.

Piper had come across Jakarta's page in the BOS.

"She is an upper level demon with a whole boat load of powers, her one weakness seemed to have been her son she's willing to move heaven and earth to get him back and to do so she needs to collect the powers from this little miss." Piper was explaining.

"There isn't a vanquishing spell for her in the book." Phoebe said.

"Well, we'll make one." Piper said.

"When she reunites with her son they'll become unstoppable but fortunately for us he's a bit of a dummy." Paige said.

"I know what it's like to look around and realize your kids are dip shits." Piper muttered.

"Excuse me?" Chris said, "Didn't quite hear that?"

"I didn't mean anything by it." Piper said.

"She thinks we're dumb." Chris told Wyatt who was preoccupied with sending Bianca text messages back and forth from across the room.

Wyatt burst out laughing at the text he was reading, "What?"

"Dip shit." Chris said.

"See." Piper said, "No offence, I love you. You're my babies and I love you despite the fact that you aren't the sharpest tools in the shed."

* * *

"We should summon her here, I could freeze her. Aunt Phoebe could levitate and kick and she tries using her magic we could just tap into her powers and send them right back." Chris said.

"Let's not rush into this, Jakarta is very powerful Warlock. She killed everyone in my coven. They tried the same strategy she killed them and took their powers making her stronger than ever. If she can manage to resurrect that dip shit son of hers I'm as good as dead and you guys are sunk." Neenah said trying to look fearful she was having a hard time trying not to grin, her plan was working swimmingly.

"We have to come up with some way to vanquish her." Chris said.

"We're not giving up yet son. Phoebe and Chris get started on a vanquishing spell. I'm going to start a vanquishing potion Diamond and Bianca I'm enlisting your services in the kitchen. Paige I'm going to need some more potion supplies. Wyatt I need you to entertain Neenah in the living room." Piper said taking point as usual.

* * *

"Yes ma'am. By entertain do you mean make out with?" Wyatt asked.

"Pervert!" Preston coughed into his shoulder.

Chris laughed, "He may be a womanizer but his efforts are great entertainment."

"Horn dog!" Bianca muttered looking like a jealous girlfriend.

"No, that I don't. Watch a movie or something play a video game, please protect her. Preston, I hate to ask…" Piper started.

"I'll go get the girls some pizza and bring something back for everyone." Preston said with a smile.

"Thank you, Paige you have such a good son." Piper said directing Bianca and Diamond downstairs, "You get started on my pre potion making ritual. Get the good Styrofoam and take the chilled Alize out the fridge."

Wyatt sighed and orbed Neenah downstairs. Chris went to get a pen that was NOT a purple gel pen.

"We want to help too…and I thought you were going to make dinner." Melinda said.

"We could be useful." Paris said electricity sizzling in her hand.

"No one is saying you wouldn't be useful, if there is an attack we will call you I promise. But as your mother I order you to go and have a very fattening dinner tonight and hang with some of your friends, I'll torture you with demons and broccoli tomorrow." Piper said.

"Why are you begging for vegetables and vanquish? Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Phoebe asked raising her eyebrows at Melinda.

"Aww…Mom…" Melinda hugged Phoebe around the waist before orbing away with Preston and Paris.

"Moments like these they aren't such dummies are they?" Paige asked.

"I'm proud of all of them but nothing has turned out as planned. I guess at the end of the day what we wanted for them and how they wanted their lives to to be are too different things. I'm just glad their good and strong. Responsibility will come when their ready." Piper said.

"What if they aren't ready?" Phoebe said.

"This is going to prove it. We're just going to guide no interfering. Got it? I wish Leo and Jason were around to take the girls for the evening so Preston could go herb hunting with Paige. I was trying to play to their strengths. Should I have put Wyatt on potion detail instead of Bianca and Diamond?" Piper asked.

"No we don't need to rebuild the house for the fifth time. He's a disaster in the kitchen." Paige said.

There was a crash downstairs.

"And everywhere else.Call Leo and have them take the girls off Preston's hands. I'm going to go do some yelling." Piper said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Your blood pressure was extremely high this morning…" Phoebe said.

"I'll be fine! We've got a demon to vanquish, and innocent to save and some adolescent punks to train. What more could a middle aged woman ask for when she's going through menopause." Piper said starting downstairs.

"The first step is admitting it to yourself." Paige smiled.

"That doesn't leave this room!" Piper turned and shouted.

"Yeah sure why not." Paige said.

Preston returned to go get potions supplies with his mother. Leo and Jason took the girls to see a movie.

Piper went down to find Wyatt sprawled out in the floor from an orbing accident, she yelled at him for being careless and went to get him an ice pack. Bianca and Diamond had the potion ingredients out and her Alize chilling on the counter.

Phoebe came running into the kitchen with Chris orbing after her.

"I think we've got a vanquishing spell." Phoebe stated.

A scream from the family room sent the five from the kitchen running. There was a large crash and Wyatt was sent flying into the grandfather clock that had been broken more times than Piper remembered.

A large demon with what seemed to be runes drawn over his over dramatic biceps and and one on his forehead.

"Holy shit…" Neenah whimpered trying to put as much furniture between herself and the demon, who just threw the furniture out of it's way still heading straight for her.

"Paige! Preston! Get your Witchlighter asses over here!" Phoebe called.

"Hey asshole check this out." Chris shouted at the demon who was stupid enough to turn around.

"Glad we don't have to ask his name." Chris muttered, barely dodging the fireball sent his way.

"Hey!" Diamond shouted shooting an energy ball at the demon and then somersaulting over assorted furniture to kick the demon in the face. Both she and the demon went careening to the ground but it was a good enough distraction for Wyatt and Chris to get Neenah out of there.

The demon looked around stunned as to where they had gone before he smiled triumphantly, "Once you kill me only more shall seek her out, she will be the death of us all."

"Shut the fuck up," Piper flicked her wrists trying to blow up the demon and all she got was a disappearing demon and a severed arm on the floor.

"Damn it! He's going to be back with a horde of demons." Diamond said.

Paige and Preston orbed in their arms full of bags filled with potion supplies.

"What happened?" Paige asked, "What did we miss?"

"A lot. We've got to find Wyatt and Chris." Phoebe said.

"Well they wouldn't bring her back here it isn't safe." Piper considered.

"They'd take her to Magic School." Diamond said biting her lip.

"She'll be safe there until we figure out a way to go after Jakarta." Bianca said pushing her dark hair off her forehead.

"Will you two let them know what's going on, we've got a potion and a spell to finish." Piper said.

"I…" Diamond began.

"Oh…sweetie I forgot, it's only natural that you have reservations about going back to Magic School you don't have to go with Bianca if you don't want to." Piper paused looking down cast allowing her maternal manipulations to work, "But I'm sure you'd like to see Chris. And I'm sure he wants to know if you're okay. If you don't go to him he'll come here leaving Neenah without one of her body guards. Preston you should go too, an extra power or too wouldn't hurt."

"Let's go." Diamond tried to smile before shimmering away, Bianca followed suit and Preston orbed.

Neenah was politely ignoring the advances of Wyatt and stealing gazes at Chris who was pouring over a text book.

"Why are you studying for Geography at a time like this?" Neenah asked.

"If I don't study for this then I'm going flunk the pop quiz. I've got school in the morning, tenth grade is a motherfucker." Chris replied not looking up to his book.

Two figures shimmered in on either side of a shower of orbs, directly in front of where they were sitting at the table, Nina scowled when the shapes the form of the two teenage witches and the other New One.

Chris took notice and put his book down, and was up in a flash hugging the sliver eyed witch. She jumped into his arms and he held on kissing her back, Neenah was seething with jealousy she had to speed up her plan.

"I was so worried. I wanted to go check on you. But I know that me leaving could leave Neenah unprotected and Mom would kick my ass." Chris said holding Diamond tight.

"Seening you was the only reason I'd come here." Diamond said.

"Aww, baby, I know about the bad memories. I have a bunch of my own." He kissed her cheek.

Neenah smirked, wondering why the sliver eyed witch was afraid of this place. She'd come to know the secret in time and use it to kill her. Then Chris would be hers.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Neenah asked.

"Three days. Three of the happiest days of my life." Chris said.

"I've never been freer." Diamond said.

Neenah scoffed.

"Anyways you totally missed it, Diamond took out that demon ninja style." Bianca said.

"It was nothing he still got away." Diamond said.

"You're too modest for your own good." Chris pulled her close, "I know you did great I saw you in training you totally wailed on Wyatt."

"Hey she did not, I was distracted by the spandex that's all that was." Wyatt said.

"Whatever…shut your mouth. Save the excuses for homeroom." Bianca said.

"Anyways, since we're here shouldn't we do some research on Jakarta?" Preston said.

"You get the books I'll get some refreshments and some music." Wyatt said to Chris.

Chris had already started out of the room.

"Music?" Bianca asked.

"Six young adults alone in seemingly deserted Magic school doesn't that call for some Color Me Badd?" Wyatt asked.

"No!" Bianca responded.

"What world you living in girl? I'll be back." Wyatt said.

"Dumb asses 1 & 2, don't you know you're leaving your innocent unprotected?" Bianca asked.

"It's Magic School and I'm just going around the corner, he's got to go to the moon and back to find a vending machine that works." Chris said, "Besides I've seen you kick a lot of demon ass. Shouldn't be nothing the three of you can handle."

"Come on guys, Jakarta is like the worst demon we've faced. I don't like this brave new world where we're on the front lines. I'm panicing, starting to sweat…ew…" Preston said right before he started to hyperventalte.

"I'll bring an air sickness bag for Preston Dr. Pepper for Chris, Sprite for me, Bianca is getting toliet water, I'll bring a couple of vases for you ladies." Wyatt said.

"Fuck you Wyatt." Bianca said.

"I'm busy entertaining a guest, but I'll pencil you in how does Thursday sound?" Wyatt asked.

"Quit playing…" Bianca was starting to lose her patience, Neenah made a note that the Phoenix could be pretty darn testy.

* * *

Silence fell over the group except for the sound of Preston's incoherent babbling and incessant pacing steps around the room. Diamond tried to calm him down but it was to know avail.

"He's high strung he'll get over it." Bianca said, "He gets like this some times when he's overwhelmed."

Neenah watched trying to pretend like she wasn't gloating over the youngest New One's fear. The boy had every reason to be afraid. Just not of Jakarta.

"Don't think I don't know." Bianca said.

Neenah was more than a little shocked by the statement and she couldn't keep her composure she was certain she looked guilty. She just knew she'd been found out. Gulping she bit back her fear and lifted her chin haughtily she was not one to be taken lightly she was the daughter of all evil didn't that count for something.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean?" Neenah said.

"I know that Wyatt's hitting on you and you think that just because he's protecting you that you should entertain it. Go with your gut instinct knee him." Bianca was laughing when the same demon answering to the name asshole barged in.

"Oh shit!" Preston squeaked orbing away in fright before returning a second later.

Bianca and Diamond were already in action engaging in battle with the demon, it was a beautiful fast paced dance of kicks and punches. Neenah watched both girls were well trained. They would be tough to beat if things turned physical between them. Fortunately Neenah was competent in marital arts as well, but their moves put her to shame.

Diamond was obviously a trained dancer, and Bianca was simply a wild woman. Their nearly synchronized moves had asshole on the ropes but more demons joined his ranks just as she intended. Preston finally came to his senses and helped them though he wasn't doing much fighting he was simply redirecting fireballs and sending them back at the demons.

Neenah pretended to cower in fear as she watched the three of them in battle, she was studying them learning everything she could. They were taking out a good many of the demons but more and more shimmered in and they were winded and outnumbered, Neenah hid her smile. And watched as demons took the girls captive and came for her, leaving Preston wounded lying on the floor.

Neenah was fuming as she was transported to the underground. The sliver eyed witch and the Phoenix were unconscious and bound.

"Are you insane! You could have killed him." Neenah shouted at the frog looking demon that had wounded Preston, "Leave us." She shouted at him and the other demons only one demon remained, a female who looked like she'd stepped right out of the Renascence fair.

"Question? I thought the point of this was to kill the Charmed Ones before they can be inaugurated," Jakarta asked lifting the hem of her heavy robes and standing up.

"No, what I want is much worse. I intend to turn one of the boys losing him in that way would be more devastating than killing his brothers, and with one of them on our side will be able to handle the elder witches." Neenah explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

"It's far better than losing scores of our numbers." Jakarta said walking away robes billowing, behind her.

"You only signed on for this to get your son back, you will get him and so much more. When we prevail you get the glory, I get Chris. You will be revered and worshipped just as you were in your own time. Please, just trust me." Neenah said sincerely.

Jakarta laughed, "You've spent too much time above ground you sound like a silly mortal."

"I know what I'm doing, I've trained too long for this moment and I'll only get one chance. Now, help me keep them going." Neenah said, "And keep them in line."

"They are minions trained to kill, they are only doing what they know killing good witches." Jakarta said.

"What if it had been Chris who was hurt? He's the only reason I'm even doing this…" Neenah paced the length of the room, "He'll come here with his brothers before long, there is nothing more than he hates than when a family member gets wounded is losing an innocent."

"Can we at least kill the witches?" Jakarta asked.

"I have something better for you. Your son." Neenah said.

Jakarta's expression changed, she went from menacing to hopeful.

"Tell the minions to prepare the ritual, all you need is a vial of my blood and some brimstone, no need to scrounge up bones of a witch who died in a simple house fire." Neenah said, "It's time for me to to play good witch again, they are probably already on their way, hurry, no time for the Latin version of the reanimation ritual."

Neenah walked out of the conference lair, her father would be pleased at the progress she'd made, she'd make her reports tonight before some stupid demon came to him bitching about her not wanting one of the New Ones dead.

She used her powers and bound herself near the other girls. She resisted the urge to kill Diamond, she didn't have enough time to kill her the way she wanted, it wasn't enough time to make her suffer. But it would be an excellent cover, she could kill the witch and blame it on the other demons. Jakarta didn't know she was just the pawn she would take the fall for this and Neenah would be just this much closer to Chris.

Neenah decided to wait to kill the witch, that way she could savor the victory more. She lay there looking as demure as she possibly manage to look when the orbs descended in the dank layer. The demon sentries were taken out in seconds with what felt like a bomb that shook the room, she knew the were potions thrown telekinetically. Jakarta and her own minions came in her son in tow and attacked the boys recited a spell and they were vanquished, but before their demise Jakarta had to open her mouth.

"You are unaware of the evil that lurks in your mists." Jakarta bellowed as she exploded into a cloud of charcoal black smoke that stunk to high heaven.

"That bitch stank." Chris said.

"Where in the hell are we?" Diamond asked.

"And why does it smell like guacamole farts. Wyatt did you bust ass again? You have the rankest farts in all the land." Bianca said.

"Me fart?" Wyatt asked.

"Any other time yes, but I think that's the smell left behind when we vanquished Jakarta." Preston explained.

"Could you please untie us, the smell is about to make me lose consciousness again." Diamond said in a whisper.

Chris nodded jumping into action and unchaining his girlfriend. He scooped her up into his arms.

Preston untied Neenah, they both simultaneously asked if the other was okay. Wyatt untied Bianca who bitched at him for taking so long, and Wyatt looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Chris smirked holding Diamond close.

"Let's head home, before the second wave gets here. You know they're probably thinking we fucked up and got killed." Chris said.

They orbed into to the Manor and explained the story of their triumphant vanquish of Jakarta. Neenah thanked them for their help and was about to leave. They were sitting around the living room, Neenah was sharing a sofa with Chris and Wyatt. Diamond and Bianca were sitting on the arms of the chair Preston had claimed, the older Charmed One's were on the sofa. The girls had gone to bed, Leo and Jason were making tea for everyone.

"Thanks again for everything, I should head back I'm beat." Neenah said.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm staying at the W…" Neenah said.

"What are you going to do next?" Piper wondered, "If you want you can stay here. I know it isn't a four star hotel, but you'd be safe."

"I'll be fine, trust me you will see me around. I've got a lot to learn." Neenah smirked.

"I've got much to teach." Piper said, "We've got these punks to train what's one more. Just come back here at about sixish tomorrow night we'll go train and then have a late dinner."

"Alright I'm definitely down thank you for everything." Neenah smiled before walking to the door praying that Piper would have Chris orb her back to the hotel.

"Chris, why don't you give her a lift back to the hotel. I have to talk to Diamond. Come straight home. You punks have school in the morning." Piper said.

"I've got to go spell check my homework." Preston said.

"I've got to go find mine." Wyatt said.

"I'll find some to copy in homeroom." Chris said.

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell! If you don't get a good education you will work at Sonic Drive in for the rest of your life and you won't even be management!" Piper chastised.

"Hey, maybe that will improve my grades." Chris shrugged.

"Doing your homework yourself would solve that problem, not talking in class would help too." Piper said, "If I get another phone call from a teacher about you acting up you are going on restriction."

"You wouldn't." Chris said.

"I would." Piper said.

"Every demon in the underworld is going to try to stop the Inauguration I need to be able to orb." Chris said.

"I've been fighting demons since '98 and I've never been able to orb, I'm still here. I'm sure you can make it. Orbing is a privilege, just because you were born with it doesn't make it a right." Piper said, "Go take her home and then I'll help you with your homework."

Chris smiled and walked over to Neenah who nearly swooned.

"You ready?" he asked taking her hands in his.

"After today I think I'm ready for anything." Neenah smiled.

"If you're going to be hanging out here, you're going to need that and a strong stomach, Wyatt's farts smell a lot like Jararta's vanquish." Chris smirked.

"Hey!" Wyatt said.

"Bye," Neenah waved before she smirked at Wyatt, "Smell ya later Wyatt."

Chris orbed them to the hotel garage. Neenah looked around.

"Don't worry, we're not going to get caught, I orbed us in out of the range of the camera, it didn't even catch the light. When you've done this as long as I have, you learn to be careful." Chris said.

"Oh, you should try a career in espionage." Neenah said.

"I have to do a enough dipping and dodging trying to keep my family's secret from mortals and trying to keep us safe for demons. Another pair of hands around the house could help. I'm glad we met you." Chris said as they wandered on to the first floor of the hotel.

"I understand, my parents didn't follow the Reade at all." Neenah said, "They used their powers for personal gain. My father was a telapath who married a seer. They used their gifts to start a business, they died not long after they founded it. They were desperate after going bankrupt I can see why they did it. But I don't know how they lived with it." Neenah said opening up with the cover she'd memorized.

"I don't know…it sounds terrible. I'm sorry." Chris said.

"It's okay, they died when I was ten, I lived with my aunt until I went away to school this fall." Neenah explained.

"If you don't mind my asking what is your power?" Chris asked as they waited for the elevator.

The door opened and they stepped in.

"This." Neenah said concentrating making herself invisible, it was just one of her many powers but the only one she wanted him to know she had.

"When I was a kid I'd get scared and everything but my head would disappear." She giggled.

He smirked.

The elevator dinged and they got off on her floor.

"It was nice meeting you Chris Halliwell." Neenah smiled her curls framing her face, "I really like you."

"It was nice meeting you as well but you do know I'm seeing someone. We just met but I'm very much in love with Diamond. I'm sorry, if things were different." Chris said he was doing the cute blushing thing.

"It's okay, I can deal. I know you're with Diamond. I just wanted you know how I felt I didn't want it to be a problem." Neenah explained.

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow." Chris said smiling that genuine smile of his.

"Yeah, I'll be over right after I go apartment hunting." Neenah said before pointing at her hotel room, "This is me."

"See you later."

* * *

Back at the Manor, Piper had cleared the room just leaving herself Leo, and Diamond.

"Okay, I know things are weird, you're in another time, but chronologically you're only sixteen you should be in school. I know you have no desire to return to Magic School, so we're giving you the option to go to Baker High or have us home school you." Piper said.

"It's up to you, we're willing to do whatever makes you comfortable, but you have to finish school. You owe it to yourself. I know there are only a few weeks left in school if you decide to go we can take care of everything for you to get in." Leo explained.

"Wow…this is a lot to take in. I would really like to go back to school I always wanted to graduate from a public high school, I was going to go back after my sophomore year. I wanted to cheer again. The thing is so much has changed I won't know anything that's happened in the past sixteen years in history or in pop culture I won't fit in." Diamond said.

"If you want this everyone will help catch you up on current events. Leo will get your school records in order." Piper said, "You can be trying out for cheerleader at the end of the month."

"Thank you for everything." Diamond said.

"You're welcome, go up and tell Wyatt to turn of the baseball game and find his homework." Piper said.

"Okay after that I'm going to turn in." Diamond said.

"Night." Piper and Leo chorused.


	21. Pardon my future

"Ready set don't go"

Chris was expecting the day of the Inauguration to be vanquishing heavy but he didn't expect one battle after another. It seemed everyone was out to kill them before they had the ritual. Piper was more than pissed she didn't sleep at all she had her sisters stand guard and everyone camp out in the family room.

Chris had never been much of an early riser, but living with his mother he was forced to do a lot of things he didn't enjoy just so she didn't yell. He knew she only wanted the best for him and his brothers.

Chris got off the air mattress he was lying on with a heavy sigh, Wyatt didn't stir. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully on their couch or floor space. Paige was dosing in a chair, he could hear Phoebe singing in the shower, and his mother pacing in the hallway. Chris wondered how the others could sleep.

He passed Jason who was sleeping on one of the sofas snoring loudly along with his father who was sleeping on another. He paused to gaze at Diamond who was sleeping peacefully her dark hair covering her face her arm slung over Paris who was sleeping next to her. He'd give anything to lie where Paris was but Piper had decided the sleeping arrangements and she'd put them on opposite sides of the room.

He made his way into the kitchen one thing he liked about mornings was the way the sunlight filtered through the windows in the house, it was a lot like in the evenings the sun was in the same position but on the opposite side of the sky. He fixed himself a glass of juice and leaned against the island and waited for his mother to come and talk to him just like he knew she would.

"You're up early." His mother said entering the kitchen, "Want to help with breakfast?"

"Sure, are we going to school today?" Chris asked.

"I don't think so sweetie unless you want Mommy to come too. And since when do you want to go to school?" she asked.

"To get away from the freak show this place has become. No offense but all this family togetherness makes me want to barf." Chris said.

"Once the ritual is done it'll stop, it better because I'm having that party one way or another. At least you're getting some practice in. After breakfast Phoebe is going to help you three with meditation. You've got to learn to tap into your power of three you're going to need it." Piper said.

"We've got that down Ma." Chris said taking eggs out of the fridge.

"Demon attack! Incoming!" Phoebe was shouting as she ran down the stairs.

"Man, I hope she's not naked." Piper said running into the foyer, Chris followed suit.

Everyone was awake and on high alert.

Phoebe was blurting out the details from her premonition so fast none of them could understand.

"Okay slow down." Chris was saying, "Chillax, tell us the details and we can be prepared before they come."

Phoebe explained that the demons were going to attack during breakfast right when they were eating. She described the demons, and Paige was on BOS detail.

"Sansou, demons they are native China. They are usually hired guns, it's an easy vanquish, but who are they working for. They are low level they wouldn't dare attack us if they weren't hired by the Source." Paige said.

"I thought we vanquished him already," Chris whined, "Now, we gotta deal with his old ignorant ass again."

"We vanquished him like four times, actually," Phoebe asked.

"See everyone thinks he sucks. I hope this Source will at least be a challenge." Chris smirked.

"Just because you came up with the strategy to defeat the last one doesn't mean you should get cocky. The first Source we faced sent an assassin that took Prue. I pray none of you ever go through what we went through being the Charmed Ones." Piper told Chris.

"Sometimes, you're a lot like her." Phoebe said eying Chris not seeing him but seeing someone else.

Chris frowned, thinking of the aunt he'd never met; he wondered about her, things would be different if she'd lived. He'd wondered what she was like but nobody talked about her just like no one talked about Preston's dad. He sighed, turning to face his aunt.

"Really?" he was more than flattered by the compliment.

"Yes. Headstrong. Prideful, and I'm scared it's going to get you killed." Piper said.

"It won't be today because I have a plan." Chris said with a smirk before he began his plan.

Piper was laughing as soon as he finished, "You are insane aren't you? There is no way I'm letting that happen. You are my baby boy."

"Come on Ma… " Chris tried to urge her on.

"Give him a chance Piper, he has great ideas." Paige said.

"Thanks." Chris said.

An argument and some broken dishes later Chris was finally able to share the details of his plan. Piper was angry, and Chris knew she wasn't pissed because he was taking charge; she was upset because her kids were growing up, and she was scared to death of being stuck in an empty nest with Leo.

"Wyatt, you and Bianca will sit next to each other at the table. Mom, dad start on breakfast. Preston will you fax in the homework and make our excuses to the principal. Paris, Mel, set the table." Chris said taking point.

"What you're suggesting is crazy that we eat breakfast and not even make a vanquishing potion just sit there and wait to get attacked." Piper said, "It's unprecedented. It's ludicrous!"

"Where?" Phoebe was peering out the window into Ice Cube's driveway with the wrong idea, "He's not out there…"

"Phoebe!" Piper admonished.

"When they attack we'll just go with the flow. It will give us a chance to gauge them in battle and it'll be great practice. We have some heavy duty potions just in case Paris, Mel I need you to strap them to the table and make sure you two sit together."

"I'm going to go take a shower," Chris said.

"Take a buddy." Piper said.

Chris smirked, "I pick Diamond."

"Not funny,"

"You didn't say who." Chris said.

"Okay, fine. If we die this morning I won't have to worry about her getting pregnant." Piper said.

"We are not going to die," Chris said,

Chris led a very timid Diamond upstairs, "Its only water,"

"I know." She said.

"And I'm the one who is going to be naked and not you. Unless you really want too." Chris smirked.

Diamond perched up on the sink and picked up the copy of US Weekly that Preston left lying around, "Don't mind me just go on about your business."

"I don't have a problem with nudity, do you?" Chris said sliding his t-shirt over his head.

He could feel Diamond's eyes roaming over his body appreciatively, he smirked before hooking his thumbs in the band of his pajama pants under which he was naked.

"You like…" he said before stepping into the shower.

"You aren't shy aren't you?" Diamond asked.

"Nope, if I could I'd be naked all the time." Chris smirked.

"You little nudist. Don't you know that's distracting?" Diamond said.

"Yeah, I caught you taking a peek at my charms…" Chris said.

"Well, you had it just hanging out…what am I supposed to do it's not like I've seen one before. I don't know what the etiquette on peter gazing is." Diamond said.

"Innocence is brilliance." Chris said.

"I'm not that innocent!" Diamond exclaimed embarrassment coloring her voice.

"I quote Avril and you quote Britney." Chris laughed.

"Huh? Can we just be Chris and Diamond for like ten seconds here? Hurry up." Diamond said.

"Give me five minutes." Chris said.

True to his word he stepped out five minutes later. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Diamond's eyes were focused on the beads of water falling off his body.

"Why do you have to be so darn sexy? You're not allowed to be sexy at a time like this. We all need to be focused and in control." Diamond said.

"I can't help it. If you want to look, just look. I'm all yours." Chris said.

"Chris," She said following him into the bedroom he shared with Preston and Wyatt, who were strangely absent and Chris's bed was looking very inviting, the smell of bacon and sausage frying brought her back to reality.

"You're very clever." She laughed.

"How do you mean?" he said toweling off, "I just wanted to take a shower."

"You wanted me to take notice of you. There is no mistaking you are…" Diamond sighed crossing the space between them, "Beautiful, and I'm honored to be with you. We just can't be physically intimate on this particular occasion."

"I just wanted to know if you were feeling me the way I feel you." He whispered.

She reached out stroking his face, "Please… you should get dressed, we've been gone so long they're probably sure that we've done something."

He leaned into her touch, "If the world stops now, there's nowhere I'd rather be."

"Well, the rest of the world needs you fighting with your brothers." Diamond smiled kissing his lips.

Chris turned to get dressed.

"Thanks for keeping watch for me." Chris smiled.

"No, problem." Diamond said.

"I love getting you flustered." Chris said.

"Believe me, if we live through this afternoon I fully intend to pay you back." Diamond said once he was finished dressing they were taking the stairs two at time.

"That was quick." Piper responded, "I thought it would take ten minutes of sweet talk and two minutes in the bedroom."

"I tried my best, but she wasn't having it." Chris said, "She wants to wait for a less inconvenient time when we're more ready."

"Well, everyone in this house is going on birth control." Piper said, "I'm feeding seven kids, what in the hell am I going to do with an infant? You sure wouldn't know how to take care of a baby."

"We could so!" Chris defended.

"I loves the kids." Wyatt said.

"You look like you eat babies." Bianca chuckled.

"Screw you." Wyatt said.

"You wish." Bianca said.

"Enough! We're going down to the clinic and everyone with ovaries is going on the pill, the shot, and the patch." Piper said.

"Well, I don't see the point in it. It's not like I'm going to crawl into bed with anyone," Bianca said shooting a look at Wyatt, "Anytime soon."

"Ditto!" Diamond said.

"Why isn't anyone eating?" Piper asked.

"Well, you're discussing Wyatt and Chris's potential sex lives and talking about ovaries, who could eat with that imagery." Preston said.

"Eat up and shut up." Piper said, "We've got a lot to do."

Every finally began to eat slowly, just as demons shimmered in.

"Wyatt shield. Now." Chris instructed.

"What in the for?" Wyatt hadn't noticed the demons he was stuffing food into his mouth.

"Oh!" he exclaimed throwing down his fork and putting up his shield around them.

"Do something I can't hold it too long I will exhaust my other powers." Wyatt said.

"Wuss." Chris said, "You won't have to do it much longer. Let go when I tell you."

The demons that looked a lot like a lost tribe from their ancient garb to their face paint and primitive weapons. There weren't enough of them to make a tribe, at least ten. No match for the Halliwells in the room, but Chris had told his mother and the Aunts to stand down.

Chris climbed up on the table.

"Please do not think you can climb on my table since there are demons in the house." Piper said.

Chris ignored pulled Diamond up with him.

"See the two on the right, there should be an axe hidden in the chandelier." He reached up grabbing the handle of it, "Got it, now, do your thing baby."

"Let it go." He commanded Wyatt.

Chris leapt into action with Diamond, he swung on the chandelier while she jumped up vaulting onto one of the demons wrapping her legs around his throat and riding him to the ground.

Bianca and Wyatt were fighting demons along with Preston who looked a bit lost he was using a crossbow that was their spin on the Darklighter edition its arrows were dipped in some extreme tranquillizers.

"We need to get a few of them to find out if they really are working for the Source so keep some of them alive.

Preston launched an arrow with impeccable aim and hit one of the demons it staggered before falling, and then he took aim at a second. By that time Wyatt and Bianca had disposed of their two as had Chris and Diamond.

Piper was clapping.

"You might want to put a few more rounds in them buddy so we can get them up stairs to the crystal cage." Leo told Preston.

Preston shot a few more arrows into the two unconscious demons.

"Great job guys," Leo said, "Nice team work. Preston I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I was terrified. I could hear Great Grams telling us to trust in the Power of Three." Preston said.

"Well, I've got the crystal cage set up." Paris said, "It sucks that we don't get do any of this demon ass kicking."

"Orb them up to the attic." Chris said knowing his sister wanted to at least transport the demons.

"Really!" She squealed before composing herself.

"Go for it sweetie." Piper told her.

Paris extended her hands to the demons before flicking her wrists upward; the demons were surrounded with orbs and disappeared up through the ceiling.

"Now we just wait for them to wake up, since their demon it'll be about an hour or so." Piper said.

Both Power of Threes were in the attic along with Bianca, Diamond, Leo, and Jason, the girls had gone to Magic School for a martial arts class with Spike.

"They are starting to stir, are you sure the crystals are in place." Piper asked peering over Preston's shoulders.

Chris pressed a button on a remote and both the demons were shocked into consciousness, "These aren't Gram's protection crystals. Preston souped them up."

"It's just a prototype." Preston blushed.

"Who are you working for?" Wyatt demanded.

The demon looked like he didn't understand but after one attempt on getting out the cage and getting shocked twice for good measure.

"Wyatt, I don't think they speak English." Preston said, "Remember, they are from China."

Chris sighed before asking the demons the same question but in Chinese.

Diamond was gazing over at him in awe.

"They can speak many languages due to the Whitelighter package." Bianca whispered.

"Oh…" Diamond said.

"Hot isn't it." Bianca gazed at Wyatt during the whole interrogation.

"Yeah."

"Okay so what did they say? Leo wouldn't translate and Paige went too fast." Piper said.

"You should take up a foreign language;" Phoebe shrugged.

"Shut up, I didn't live in Hong Kong experiencing the culture for six months leaving you alone with a moody Witchlighter and an infant." Piper said.

"They aren't working for the Source; they say they made a pact for freedom years ago with a white haired demon. He spoke of their deepest fears." Preston explained.

"Barbus." Chris said, "We made him human, and put him in the convalescence home and he's still managing to ruin our lives."

"So we've got to go yell at him, maybe threaten to tip his wheelchair over?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

"Sure why not." Chris said. "You stay here, you two are command central, I want status reports on what's going on here."

"Things like what you're wearing, you know the usual. Not that I don't dig the jammies." Wyatt said.

"Speaking of that we need to get dressed, we look like idiots." Preston said.

"Make it quick." Piper said.

"You don't have too much time. We'll take care of these demons in the meantime." Phoebe said.

"Are you going to use the potions on them?" Chris asked of the power stripping mortal making potion.

"Doesn't have that good of a success rate, they kill again as mortals, we can only make them humans and take away their powers we can't give them souls. But it allows Darryl and Big Mike to get someone for the crimes they commit as they usually follow the same M.O." Paige said.

"Barbus was our only success due to the fact that his body wouldn't allow him to commit crimes and people thought he was an old crazy geezer." Piper said.

Wyatt and Preston orbed in a second later, "Ready?" Chris asked.

They nodded before orbing away.

"You'd better change before the Inauguration!" Piper called after them.

"What was wrong with what they were wearing?" Bianca asked.

"Wyatt wasn't even matching and Preston didn't have time to iron, and Chris refuses to button that shirt! Most importantly they weren't wearing what I bought for the Inauguration matching outfits suited to their own personal styles. They were color coordinated and suited perfectly for them. I hired a photographer; they could use those pictures for head shots if they wanted." Piper complained.

"Well maybe they didn't want to ruin the clothes before the party?" Diamond offered.

"No, they didn't have a thought for the wardrobe that I selected for this one day, this one day that was supposed to be perfect and shot to hell. I just wanted four perfect days and I didn't get a single one of them." Piper said stalking off.

"Four perfect days?" Diamond asked. Over My Head (Cable Car)

"Our Wedding, the first one was a disaster." Leo explained, "The day Wyatt was born, we were tricked and Piper was held hostage while in labor, we barely had time to deliver the baby after vanquishing the demons with no magic I might add."

"And when she thought she'd had that perfect day and her other perfect little boy she found out later that night that the future version of him was dead. And of course getting nearly eaten by another primitive demon tribe somewhere in Africa when she was about to have Paris." Paige explained.

"Exactly, she just can't have a normal day on the days she holds most dear. And today was one of them." Leo said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Phoebe said, "Please get rid of them."

"Vanquish?" Diamond asked Bianca.

"That's easy, we just turn up the dial on the remote to incinerate." Bianca said grabbing the remote turning the dial watching the demons burst into screaming flames.

At Barbus's convalescence home the Halliwell boys were standing outside of his room, after pretending to be his grandsons at the front desk they were more than ready for answers.

"How come he gets a nice place?" Wyatt asked pushing open the door.

"Some how he qualified for social security benefits." Preston shrugged as they entered.

Barbus was gazing out at the traffic from his balcony, the room was tiny, but the view of the expressway made up for it.

He turned slowly in his wheelchair.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" he demanded of them.

"We ask the questions. First one, why did you send those Sansui demons after us?" Chris asked.

"That pact was made long ago; I needed them by my side to get in good with the Source. That pact was made once the new prophecy was uncovered and you three were the greatest threat to our way." Barbus explained, "Your magic and your methods pose a threat to all evil, your love is everything we hate. You are what I fear."

Chris had never been more terrified looking into the demon's eyes, and seeing that he was what the older demon feared. It almost made Chris sick to his stomach, he was one of the good guys right, evil should be afraid of him but why was he so disturbed by the demon's revelation?

Preston and Wyatt seemed just as affected.

"What prophecy?" Wyatt snapped.

"You don't know?" Barbus chuckled.

"No," they said shaking their heads.

"The scrolls are lost even in the underworld, I don't think finding them will help you any. I'd forgotten this day would come; you'll receive another present from me tonight. I doubt they will harm you, but they will cause you to harm yourselves." Barbus said before laughing maniacally, his yellowed sharp teeth showing.

"Enough!" Wyatt cried loud enough it shook the room, "What other demons are coming after us?"

Barbus was wheeling around away from them, but he was flanked on both sides and in the front by the three boys.

"You can't run." Wyatt hissed grabbing the wheelchair.

"Let me go! Nurse!" Barbus shouted.

"If you don't quit screaming and tell us what is going on we are going to turn your wheelchair over." Preston threatened.

"Hey! We agreed it was my turn to make that threat…" Wyatt said.

"You're too upset, if you don't calm down you could end up moving the plates under the city with your mind." Chris explained.

"What the three of you risk unleashing on this Earth is far worse than a simple case of plate tectonics." Barbus said.

"Tell us." Wyatt growled dangerously pictures rattling on the wall.

"Temper, temper…" Barbus said.

"Just tell us what we want to know." Preston said.

"Are you working for anyone?" Chris demanded.

"I don't work for nobody! I'm on disability you put me in here and then you come barging in here begging for information anytime you damn well please! Accusing me! I'm a senile old man!" Barbus was crying out as Chris gripped the lapels of his faded robe and Wyatt was still gripping the chair seething.

Chris should have known some nurses and orderlies had burst into the room and the old demon was hamming it up for them.

"Pops, we just wanted to know if you were taking your meds…we didn't ask who you were working for." Chris said his voice dripping concern, his eyes glued to Barbus' trying to instill in him the fear of Chris or at least of Wyatt.

"I want them out of here…" Barbus hissed, "I don't want them in here again!"

"Come on, we're going. I'll make sure I bring mom by to see you next time." Chris said brightly as only he could not ignoring the fact that Barbus trembled at his words.

"Boys, you have to leave you're upsetting him." The nurse said.

"It's a shame he hardly recognizes us…" Chris said sadly.

"A real shame." Preston put in pouting a little, "We miss him, don't we Wyatt?"

"Yes, of course…" Wyatt said his expression vacant.

They slipped out of the room and into a corridor and orbed home.

"What did you find out?" Bianca asked.

"He's got another gift for us. We are what he fears. What we could do to the world." Chris said, "I could feel how terrified he was of us, of what we threaten to change. I don't think we have to worry about surviving the day, he's giving us tests. If there is another Source he's probably watching waiting to get in on the games." Chris said flopping down on the couch.

"Where is everyone else?" Wyatt asked.

"We're not good company?" Bianca asked.

"Didn't say that..." Wyatt smirked.

"They are preparing for the ritual up in the attic. And Leo is setting up the back yard for the party." Diamond explained, "Why is the Demon of Fear afraid of you?"

"I don't know." Chris said resting his head in his hands.

"He doesn't like that we threaten to cause change, and the generation after us, our children, will be even more powerful." Preston explained, "We stand a great chance at eradicating evil, and he doesn't want that. He's set up a series of tests to gauge where we are with our magic and he intends to push us to destroying ourselves, I'll give you two guesses that it could be."

"Power Brokers." Wyatt said.

"Yep." Chris said, "The new vanquishing potion has dangerous components. And the ingredients for the old one are pretty much non existent."

"We have to only concentrate on what we need to accomplish otherwise the potion could have disastrous results…yeah, yeah I know…" Wyatt said, "What in our lives haven't had disastrous results?"

"I don't know. But we'd better get started who knows when they'll crash in here." Chris sighed, "But he did say tonight, he might be trying to throw us off, he loves lying to us."

"Piper told us to go get lunch when you guys get back. Jason and Leo took the girls to get some food. They've isolated the attacks to be just meant for the three of you. With us with you, the demons won't be much of a match and the sisters are an orb away." Bianca said.

Chris seemed to be mulling it over, but Wyatt was already on board with the plan.

"I can always hit them with a bolt, and you can blow them up. We probably don't even _need _the vanquishing potion." Wyatt said.

"What do you think Pres?" Chris asked looking to his cousin.

"I've been practicing my thought projection; maybe Wyatt can magnify it with his powers. I can make them think they are seeing something they aren't." Preston said.

"Okay, but I get to pick the food." Chris said smirking as he got off the couch.

"You tricked us." Bianca said.

"Well, if you don't know me by now…" Chris said shrugging.

After grabbing some lunch at a restaurant Chris frequented that Wyatt didn't hate they came home and changed into those outfits Piper had bought after Diamond explained to the boys how much it meant to the older witch.

Bianca nudged Diamond, "Piper is going to love you for this."

"I hope so I really want her to like me. I love Chris." Diamond said after they'd gotten most everything they could set up for the party and the boys were still getting ready.

"I know, you've got that whole unspoken sentiment thing going on. It's nice actually when I don't want to puke." Bianca said, "You'd better watch out because that Neenah girl has got a thing for Chris. I noticed that yesterday when she trained with us."

"Oh…I'm not worried, I trust Chris." Diamond waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, but you can't trust her. We don't know her that well; she could be a boyfriend stealing tramp scamp!" Bianca said.

Diamond laughed, "That's a bit extreme. I'll tell you what I'm sure the boys have some friends at Magic School they could introduce her to and take the heat off Chris. I'm nice but I'm not stupid. I've noticed it too."

"Ta da." Chris said making his way downstairs in his new outfit Wyatt and Preston on his heels, the shirt was an army green with a funky design and the pants were denim.

In Chris' usual style it was tight fitting and so punk, down to the brown high top sneakers he wore. He wore a brown and gold trucker hat sideways on his head.

Wyatt's clothes were pretty much the same except they were baggier, and he wore khaki cargos instead of denim jeans. Wyatt's neck was decorated in a huge chain with even bigger Triquetra on it.

Preston came down last he was dressed preppy in khaki shorts and the same t-shirt but his was a fitted polo he wore the same sneakers as the rest of them. His trademark Chanel sunglasses on his eyes.

"You look adorable." Bianca gushed, making her way toward the boys.

"I know­–"Wyatt started before Bianca made her way over to Preston.

"Thanks, I can't believe she picked something we all liked." Preston said shyly.

Diamond was speechless staring at Chris; he looked like her very own punk rock dream.

"I know I look hot." Chris said.

Diamond launched herself at him.

"You are so cute." She cooed hugging him tightly.

"What am I chopped liver?" Wyatt asked.

"You look nice." Bianca admitted grudgingly her eyes traveling appreciatively over the elder Halliwell's form.

Wyatt smirked, "I see you checking me out."

"In your dreams now we've got to go get dressed." Bianca said.

"Hurry up the ritual is to start in an hour, the moon is up already." Preston said, "I think everyone else is ready."

"Okay lets go, I take the upstairs bathroom you take the downstairs?" Diamond asked.

"Cool." Bianca said as they got up to get ready.

Less than half an hour the girls came down and joined the boys in the living room, Wyatt was forcing Chris to sit through another viewing of _Sweet Home Alabama. _

"Wyatt this sucks…" Chris muttered getting off of the couch and starting toward the stairs and inevitably running into Diamond.

He took a moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of olive green linen shorts and a golden off the shoulder blouse with gladiator sandals. Her long hair was cascading down her back.

"You look…you look…" Chris was at a total loss, he had nothing to compare her beauty to, and he blamed the movie for turning his brain to mush.

"Does it look bad?" she asked worried.

"No, you look amazing. Come here." Chris pulled her close, "You smell really, really nice."

"Mmm…" Diamond moaned as his hands roamed up her sides sliding her shirt up a little and exposing her smooth sides his hands groping soft skin.

"I'm trying everything to keep my hands off you…" Chris whispered brushing his lips against her neck.

"Me too." Diamond whispered tucking her arms around his neck, "But everything is ready for the ritual, you'd better head up. Leo is gone to get everyone for the ceremony."

"Even Great Grams?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Diamond smirked; Chris knew she was looking forward to meeting the long dead matriarch of their family, the woman who had raised Piper and Phoebe.

"Yeah, and your new Whitelighters will come down for it as well, I believe your grandmother will be officiating." Diamond said.

"I'm just glad we won't get dad, he's old and slow." Wyatt said moving past them and heading up the stairs.

"Me too." Preston said following, "Quit groping each other."

"He's not that bad, I heard he used to follow like…rules and stuff." Chris said.

"Yeah right…when?" Wyatt asked.

"In the early part of the new millennium I guess…" Chris shrugged letting go of Diamond and leading her upstairs, just as Bianca was coming out of the bathroom decked out in a pair of denim Capri pants and a white tube top with simple sandals.

"I'm running just a tad late." Bianca said.

"It's okay; they've just finished up there anyhow." Diamond said.

They made their way up to the attic just a few steps behind Bianca, finding the whole family was gathered there including the boys' great grandmother Penny who was in corporeal form for the evening, and their grandmother Patty who was in ghostly form. Grandpa Victor, Leo, Jason, Paris, Melinda, Piper, Paige and Phoebe were gathered around the Book, they were all beaming proudly, and white candles were lit all around the room.

Leo cleared his throat and looked at Wyatt and Preston who were standing on the opposite side of the altar in front of their mothers and aunts. Chris went and took his place with them and Diamond went to stand by Bianca and Paris.

"Your new Whitelighters will be here in just a second." Leo said, "I just finished checking with the Elders, when I went up to get Penny."

"You ready boys?" Patty smiled, "You're about to embark on a new destiny."

They nodded.

"Christopher, dear, don't slouch." Penny chastised, and Chris straightened, "You're too much like your grandfather, that's why Victor has a hunch now."

"Hey…" Victor said indignantly a blush staining his cheeks.

"Anytime now!" Leo called up to the ceiling unwilling to bear another evening of bickering from the two, they fought when ever there was something important going on.

Orbs descended in the room and slowly formed into the bodies of two people one male and one female, a collective gasp came from the older family members, only the younger ones and the grandmothers weren't so affected by their presence.

"Prue…" Phoebe stuttered walking around the altar.

Paige wandered away from the altar, her attention on her sister not noticing the dark haired man watching her with concerned blue eyes, her son did however.

"You…you're the stalker." Preston shouted, "You've been following us all this time, me especially, why didn't you just tell us?" he demanded of the man.

He turned to Preston with calm eyes, but before he could speak Prue beat him to it.

"It's not following protocol; just being seen is disobeying the rules. You should have been more careful Kyle. I know you've read the Whitelighter Handbook." Prue scolded.

"Kyle…Brody?" Preston asked.

Paige turned her attention to him, looking teary eyed, "What on earth?"

"Why would the Elders do this…" she wondered.

"Is he my…father?" Preston asked.

"Yes, honey, he is." Paige went over to put her arm around her son.

"I can't deal with this now." Preston said, before turning his attention back to his father, "Almost fifteen years without a word, without seeing you. I had no idea you were even a Whitelighter! All this time not even seeing a picture, not even knowing how it happened. I had to go own with Chris' haphazard explanation of how you died because mom was too devastated to talk about it. Those Elders must love to see the drama that goes on here it must be Emmy worthy."

"Well, I'll have you know I didn't need you when I was a little kid I don't need you now. I've got two really great dads and an awesome grandfather." Preston stomped out of the room.

"He's pissed." Prue observed.

"Ya think?" Piper asked, "We should have told him something at least talked to him about his father."

"I know and it's all my fault," Paige was all out crying now.

"It's okay, you all did the best you could. This whole situation is opening up old wounds for me as well." Kyle admitted.

"Someone go talk to him. We've got to get on with the ceremony." Patty said.

"We'll go." Chris offered grabbing Wyatt by his elbow.

"That's a wonderful idea." Penny smiled, "Try to hurry children. Let's not let this…setback get in the way."

"They are good at sorting things out themselves; they've kind of developed a sixth sense about each others feelings." Phoebe explained.

"It's the Power of Three," Prue said reverently.

"And just where in the hell have you been?" Piper asked her.

"When did you get so damn bossy? I've been earning my wings." Prue said as Piper made her way around the altar.

"Well, it took you long enough you've been gone for twenty years. Things changed." Piper said.

"I'll bet, now come give me a hug all three of you, and Paige, you look so much like mom and grams." Prue said.

Piper smiled and the Charmed Ones went to hug their sister, all that were watching couldn't help but be affected by the scene.

"I've always wanted to meet you, I've spent years trying to live up to the witch you were, I was beating myself up for not being good enough. You were always an inspiration to all of us." Paige said.

Prue smiled, "You were an inspiration to me, you brought our sisters back, you saved them. Helped them forge a new destiny, and delivered a new set of Halliwells into the family. How wonderful boys carrying on the Power of Three. And Witchlighters!"

Preston, Wyatt, and Chris came back, Preston was red eyed and looked like he would burst into tears at any moment.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked her son.

"Just peachy," Preston grumbled.

"Let's just get on with this, we'll discuss this after the ceremony." Patty said.

Both Power of Threes took their places around the altar, and the two Whitelighters that had caused such a disturbance, placed themselves on opposite sides, Kyle with the sisters, and Prue behind the boys.

"Alright now boys, here's the spell, you should join hands and recite it together." Patty instructed.

"One, two three…" Chris counted out loud.

"Hear now the words

Of the witches,

The secrets we hid

In the night.

The oldest of Gods

Are invoked here

The great work of

Magic is sought.

In this night and

In this hour

I call upon the

Ancient Power.

Bring your powers

To we brothers three!

We want the power!

Give us the power." Preston, Chris, and Wyatt recited together.

An enchanted blue light came down from the ceiling and shined on the boys, everyone watched the miraculous event, not long after the boys took time blowing out the candles and then the family rushed to hug them, Prue and Kyle hung back.

Paige hugged Preston tightly, "I know you're angry with me but…"

"I'm not mad at you, but someone should have told me, Chris and Wyatt tried. But they were both too young to remember. I know it was hard for you…but you should have told me." Preston whispered.

"I know, I knew he was a Whitelighter I just didn't think the Elders were so cruel as to make him yours." Paige said.

"I don't think they were being cruel, they thought that it would be a way to earn back some trust by allowing the family to have contact with two people they hadn't previously had contact with." Leo cut in.

"Did you know about this?" Piper said, "If you did and didn't tell us so help me I will blow you to pieces."

"I didn't know Kyle would be here but I knew Prue was coming, I thought that would be a nice surprise." Leo said.

"That's the only good part." Piper said, "We've missed her."

"She's right over there why don't you talk to her? I'm going to go check on the downstairs, the Morris's should be here soon, and we've got a celebration to enjoy."

"I just hope that no demons come crashing in after the boys talk with Barbus, I have a bad feeling, they say Power Brokers are coming. We've got the potions ready for them." Piper said.

"I hope not. It would be stupid doing so would be suicide." Leo said making his way downstairs.

Preston was making his rounds, hugging his grandma Patty after having a talk with Great Grams.

"You boys are getting so big, second generation Charmed Ones!" Patty declared finally letting Preston go.

Preston turned looking for Chris and Wyatt but instead found Kyle standing behind him.

"I was thinking maybe we could talk." Kyle said, Preston was amazed at how much they looked alike.

"I'm busy," Preston said setting his jaw.

"You are so like your mother." Kyle smiled.

Preston started to get angry, "You have no right talk about her. You have no idea what things were like around here, you can't just barge in trying to be my Whitelighter acting like everything is alright."

"You don't understand after I got my wings I wasn't allowed contact with you or your mother. I wasn't even supposed to let you see me but these last few weeks I've allowed it so maybe you'd start asking questions maybe put two and two together and find out who I was. If you'd give me a chance I could explain. I really want you to understand." Kyle tried to explain.

"I want you to understand as well." Paige said walking up on the conversation.

"You both are a day late and a dollar short when it comes to understanding with me." Preston said before he huffed off.

"Give it time Paige." Kyle said.

"I've done nothing but give it time, it hasn't changed a thing." She said, "Not even the way I feel. I have a wonderful life you know, but it's just not…"

"I know…I do very fulfilling work and at the end of the day just go up there and I look down on you both and wonder how you're doing. You seem happy, you have a new…life." Kyle said.

"With Spike?" she asked.

"Yes…the vampire you've been seeing." Kyle said, "You seem to care a lot about him."

"I do…" Paige said not daring to look at him.

Prue was over with Phoebe and Piper. After being introduced to the younger Halliwells and Jason and visiting with their mother and grandmother they turned their attention their youngest sister, and were watching her interact with the father of her child.

"She still loves him." Phoebe whispered clutching her heart.

"He still cares about her too." Prue said, "He told me so."

"Poor Preston though, his getting the worst end of this. We never should have kept this from him. I've wanted to tell him for years now, but I knew it would be hard talking about it for Paige." Piper said.

"It's bound to surface sooner or later," Phoebe said, "I hope he's ready to talk about it with them."

"Anyhow, lets get downstairs, the grub is downstairs waiting and so is the photographer." Piper said.

"Photographer?" Prue asked, "All for the Inauguration?"

"Yes, I wanted to throw a grand party for the boys. How are your bosses about parties? We'd love for you to stay and catch up." Piper offered.

"Oh…you couldn't keep me away like I'd need an invitation. There are some people I'd like you to meet. My husband and my daughter. I'll go get them." Prue said.

"It would be lovely to get all the kids together." Phoebe said, "How old is your daughter?"

"Twelve." Prue answered with a smile.

"Did you marry another Whitelighter?" Piper asked.

"No, he's a mortal, you've meet him before." Prue smiled.

"Bane?" Phoebe asked.

"How'd you guess…" Prue said.

"Deductive reasoning, you don't work at a newspaper for as long as I have and not pick up a few things." Phoebe smiled.

"And you don't live this long as a Halliwell without being learning to be nosy." Piper said.

"As a Halliwell you're born nosy."

Chris and Wyatt found Preston picking at the tray of finger sandwiches on the island. Bianca and Diamond made their way downstairs.

"Pres, are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm great…" Preston said forcing a smile.

"It's okay to not be okay. We're all here for you." Wyatt said.

"Yes, all of us." Diamond said grabbing a grape from the fruit tray.

Bianca hopped up on the counter with a cup of juice.

"This must be a lot to take in." Bianca said.

"It is…it's just so unexpected." Preston said.

"Well part of being Charmed is to expect the unexpected. You never know what will come crashing through that door." Wyatt said as Power Brokers shimmered just after he'd let that come out of his mouth.

"Oh snap." Bianca hopped off the counter.

Wyatt Chris and Preston began hurling the potions they'd made at the demons. The party guests out the back being entertained, by Jason and Leo didn't notice the upset.

"That wasn't a challenge, it makes me almost want to go up and talk to Kyle. Maybe that will be easy too." Preston said.

"No, dad? Or even father?" Chris asked.

"Leo has been more of father to me than anyone else. I think I should try being friends with Kyle before getting into the family situation." Preston sighed.

A breeze ripped through the room blowing directly on them, first it was subtle then picking up force the wind was hitting them in the face, Diamond's hair was blowing everywhere. They all felt like they were being tugged backwards by the force of the wind.

"I know that wind…" Chris said, "It feels like a time portal."

"What the...?" Wyatt said before he was immediately sucked in followed by Preston, then finally Chris himself.

"We've got to go after them." Diamond said grabbing one of the all purpose potions from the counter and hooking her arm through Bianca's they jumped through seconds before the portal closed.

Phoebe and Piper chose the moment that the portal was closing and the girls had jumped inside to enter the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Piper questioned.

Leo came in at the sound of her raised voice, "What's up? Is there a spill? I can get that with the shop vac."

"No, time portal and the kids just went through it. Leo they aren't ready for this." Piper said.

"Calm down, we'll find where they went. Time portals leave a residue; we'll be able to track them. It won't be hard." Leo said.

"I will not calm down, my babies are off in some other time, confused as hell and fucking up." Piper said.

"Is it that they aren't ready or you aren't ready to let them go?" Phoebe asked.

"It's not me it's them. Trust me." Piper said, "They are in trouble who knows what's waiting for them on the other side of the portal."

"I said it wouldn't be hard to find them, I'm going to have to go through Preston's research and brush up on quantum physics." Leo said.

"Well, Leo while you're doing that…I'm going to go find some plutonium and superman and fire up the spaceship." Piper said, "What you're talking about is impossible, you can't even balance the checkbook."

"Correction Piper, I _won't _balance it there is a difference I'm done being your lackey! Go find this Leo! Do this Leo! Fold the laundry! Mow the lawn! You are constantly making demands on me! Fine if you don't think I can do this you do it yourself, I'm going out!" Leo shouted before orbing away.

"You get your old stinking behind back here right now Leo!" Piper shouted up at the ceiling.

"Now look what you've gone and done, you've lost us the only one of us that could have possibly halfway understood Preston's research. You know how bad I was at math. And let's face it Piper it's been a long time since you took even high school physics much less the stuff Preston was working on." Phoebe said,

"How dare you take his side? He just left me Phoebe! You could at least be considerate, I hate that old trifling elder, and when I hate somebody, as my sister you gotta hate them too." Piper said.

"He leaves you twice a week nowadays, you need to deal with whatever issues you're having about the boys growing up and not take it out on the rest of us, I'm going to talk to Paige and Kyle maybe they can make heads or tails of what's going on, when Prue gets back fill her in please." Phoebe said.

"You're going to bail on me too?" Piper said actually feeling guilty about how she'd acted, "First the kids dive in a portal to get away from me, then Leo leaves now you're going off to do quantum physics with Paige and her baby's daddy."

Piper sobbed and sat down on the floor, Phoebe was torn with wanting to comfort her and running away before the next mood swing hit, she chose for the latter.

Falling out of the portal Diamond and Bianca both landed on Wyatt.

"Damn this is a dream come true, two honeys on my lap." Wyatt chuckled.

Preston helped them up, "We're still in the house, at least we didn't land in the middle of traffic downtown somewhere. Things look different I wonder when we are."

"Yeah check it out. We got rid of this stuff years ago. Wyatt broke the flat screen in the kitchen and this ain't even no flat screen it's got a fat back. And look at that raggedy toaster oven." Chris said pointing at the little white television on the counter, and then the toaster oven, before taking notice of coffee brewing in the pot.

"We don't brew coffee like that. We always use the espresso machine." Chris said.

"When the hell are we?" Wyatt wanted to know.

The sounds of footsteps were unmistakable.

"I don't know but someone's coming should we duck out or try talking to them?" Preston asked.

"We could change the future by talking to them." Chris said.

"Maybe they could help send us home." Preston said.

"If they don't vanquish us first." Bianca muttered.

"I'm going to grab a cup of coffee and then I'm heading to the office early." Came Prue's voice.

"Alright…could you give me a lift, if you don't mind? I've got a job interview at nine just across from Bucklands." Phoebe called from the downstairs bathroom.

"Okay, I don't mind." Prue said entering the kitchen and seeing them.

She looked at them, "Piper! Phoebe! Demons!"

"We're not demons…well…not all of us. We're…friends from the future." Chris began.

"You really expect me to believe that." Prue said glaring at them as Piper and Phoebe ran and flanked her each side.

Piper tried freezing them, "They don't freeze."

"Good witches don't freeze." Preston said, "Believe us now…"

"Not really, but you've got five minutes." Prue said turning and leading them into the living room.


End file.
